Realization
by Lovett Lover
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett share some moments till Sweeney starts to realize what Mrs. Lovett means to him...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** This is my first multi-chapter fan fiction. I don't know how it's going to work but I'm going to try anyway…_

_Sorry about the spell mistakes and the grammar. English is not my first language... I hope you can understand the context and the story...Any help would be hugely appreciated!_

_Characters are based on Johnny Depp & Helena Bonham Carter._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sweeney Todd… You know what's in here…_

_This story is dedicated to my lovely girlfriend, she knows why… Thank you for everything, sweetie!_

_Ummm, just a small notice for this. We all love Sweenett smut, so here we are going to have a little... And maybe __stronger chapters... But I'll let you know when this happens!_

* * *

'Mr. T, might I ask you a question?'

'Mmmm?' Was all he said without turning to look at her. Sweeney Todd was staring out of the window as always.

'What did your Lucy look like?' Mrs. Lovett asked innocently but with great curiosity as she placed the tray with his breakfast over the trunk. Sweeney was shocked and felt a small pain in his chest at the hearing of his wife's name. He turned to her.

'You heard me…' a small step closer to him 'can't really remember, can you?'

'She had yellow hair.' He turned back to the window and Mrs. Lovett proceeded with great sincerity as she moved closer to him, placing herself behind him.

'You've got to leave all this behind, you know. She's gone… You keep looking down into the grave, you're never gonna look up. And life will just pass right by... Life is for the alive, my dear.'

He did not answer. He knew she was right. Maybe there was still some hope for him.

'Come away from the window.'

He finally turned from the window, not thinking, almost as if to leave his demons behind… She smiled quietly and held out her hand.

'Come on, love.' She began to cross to him and he allowed her, placing her hand over his arm, stroking him over his shirt.

'Mrs. Lovett' he whispered 'what have you done to me?' He held her face in his hands, staring into those big dark eyes and leaned to kiss her. A tender kiss, more a brush of their lips than a real kiss. She didn't look down but shivered at the touch of his hands. 'What are you doing to me?'

He allowed her to place her arms around him and their mouths melt together. Sweet and clumsy at first, like lovers kissing for the first time but the kisses turned more passionate, deep and lustful as their hands moved along their bodies, looking for newly skin, fingers entwined in each other hair…

Sweeney broke the kiss and looked at her, a little smile hanging on the corner of her lips as she moved back to catch her breath.

'Mrs. Lovett…'

She placed a finger over his lips. 'Please, don't…' She moved closer to him again and put her arms around his strong waist.

He looked for her mouth desperately and their lips met again, their tongues dancing and fighting as they deepened the kiss. Sweeney moved his hands along her back, over the fabric of her dress and placed them on her butt, pushing her little body to him. She sighed in his mouth and pushed a hand between their bodies to undo the buttons of his vest, looking for his skin…

He pressed her to his barber chair and sitting there, placed her over his lap, moving hands along her body, kissing and nibbling her neck, licking along her exposed shoulder. '_God bless this dresses she wears'_ he thought as he kissed there, moving his tongue to tease her cleavage…

Mrs. Lovett was moaning quietly, head tilting to the right, allowing his to do as he pleased.

'Mr. T' she panted when she felt his hand running under her skirts and over her knee. She raised her hear and looked at him through heavy eyelids 'Sweeney…'

'Shhh' He shut her up with a kiss full of lust. He could feel his arousal growing in his pants as he stroked her stocking covered legs, brushing the center of her undergarments lightly. She opened his shirt, her hands slowly stroking the skin there, feeling his muscles tense under her tiptoes as she leaned to kiss one of his nipples…

Suddenly and without warning, the door burst open and Anthony appeared in the threshold, absolutely exhausted, shouting things about Johanna and the Judge, breaking the intimate moment the couple was sharing…

'Mr. Todd… Mrs. Lovett, ma'am… Seems I've not slept in a week… But it's done'

Mrs. Lovett jumped from his lap to a corner of the room as she covered her exposed shoulders and pushed down her skirts. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd looked at each other for a moment, lust painfully drawn in their gazes and then, as she had never existed, he turned to Anthony again.

'What it is, Anthony?' he asked as he putted his clothes in the right place. Her hair was ever messier than ever and he was breathing heavily, making the sailor feel uncomfortably.

'Umm… I… I…It seems you were… busy'

'Proceed!' Sweeney growled.

'He had her locked in a madhouse.'

'You've found Johanna?'

'For all the good it'll do… It's impossible to get to her!'

Todd began to pace all over the room, his mind racing, any sign of lust or caring for her landlady had seemed to disappear.

'A madhouse… A madhouse… where?'

Mrs. Lovett was looking at him, the small smile in her lips erased, concerned about him.

'I got him!'

'Mr. Todd?'

'We've got her… Where do you suppose all the wigmakers of London go to obtain their human hair? Bedlam!' he turned to Mrs. Lovett, 'Leave us!'

She gave a start at the hearing of his voice.

'LEAVE US!' he grunted.

'Yes love, lots of work to do downstairs' and she ran out of the room, visibly disappointed, leaving the two men alone.

* * *

_So this is first chapter. I hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all! I'm back!_

_First of all, thank you very much for your reviews, for reading it and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. I love you all!!_

_Second; I'm going to London for the weekend so I'm not going to be around till next Tuesday! But I promise a chapter as soon as I'm back!_

_Well, here we go... _M thing_ in this chap..._

* * *

'Bloody Anthony' Mrs. Lovett was thinking as she finished cleaning the tables and plates of the evening. She had been busy all day making pies and serving her customers that she hadn't had enough time to consider what had happened the very same morning. 'I'm going to kill him and make pies with his fresh meat…'

'Mum! Mum!'

'We could have a nice dozen done with this lad.' She was so concentrated in her washing and her thoughts that she didn't hear Toby calling until he pulled a little from her dress.

'MUM!'

She jumped.

'Oh Toby, dear!' You frightened me!' she smiled slightly, placing her hand over her pounding heart. 'What happens?'

'Everybody is gone and I've finished cleaning outside… Can I have a little gin?' he asked, putting his best smile on. 'Just tonight. To help me to sleep'. He added when she saw Mrs. Lovett frowning.

'It's ok dear. But just a small glass! And then, to sleep!' she ruffled his hair and let him go. She went back to what she was doing but she was unable to concentrate, so she poured some gin for herself too, sitting next to Toby in the small living room.

'I think I need a little of this for myself too. Long and hard days lately, uh?' Toby was snoozing in the couch, but nodded slowly, eyes closing. 'Go to sleep, dear'. She helped him to make himself comfortable and covered him with a blanket.

'I'm bringing Mr. T his dinner' she complaint and kissed Toby's forehead. 'Sleep well, love'.

She went back to the kitchen reluctantly, and placed a cup of tea and some soup in a tray and went to the little stairs that lead to Mr. Todd's shop. Leaning the tray against her hip and holding the tray with one hand, she held her skirts with the other and went upstairs.

The little _Closed_ sign was at the door. She puffed and knocked with her free hand, entering the room without waiting for an answer. Sweeney Todd was, as always, standing closer to the window, staring at the dark streets of London.

He had seen her going upstairs precariously with his dinner and he wondered how she could do that without a single stumble.

'Evening, Mr. T!'

He grunted a low _hello_.

'I bring you dinner, love!' and she placed the tray over the trunk, close to the door. 'Did you have a nice evening? Plenty as costumer as I've seen' she babbled and moved along the room, cleaning a bit here and there and putting everything in place. He grunted as a response, as his gaze followed her around the room. _Why was she always so happy when he was around? Did she never get tired of speaking?_

'Mr. T, I think we have to talk?' Mrs. Lovett placed her hands in her hips. She was nervous and he could felt it.

'About what, Mrs. Lovett? You are never tired of speaking, aren't you?' He knew what she wanted. The baker looked at him in the eye, visibly hurt, but she continued.

'You know what I mean' she crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lower lip; she always did that when she was angry.

'There's nothing to talk about' He turned his back to her, looking through the window again. He didn't want to look at her... Her full lips parted as she chatted, her little body covered in that small corset, her breast almost popping out of it as she breathed...

'What...?' He could feel the pain in her voice 'Why Mr. T?' she was holding the tears in her eyes. She was a strong woman; she was not going to cry in front of him.

'Forget it!' He shouted at her, not wanting to hear her voice, not wanting to look at her...

She moved closer to him and placed her gloved hand on his shoulder.

'Why do you do that to me?' she whispered 'Why do you do that to you? We could have a life together...'

He turned to look at him, moving her hand apart abruptly, big dark eyes boring his.

'I can't Mrs. Lovett... I can't do that!' For the first time in many years, he felt defenceless. She raised herself in her tiptoes and brushed his lips slightly with hers. He pushed her aside.

'Leave me!'

Mrs. Lovett looked at him again with fearful eyes.

'LEAVE ME!' He took one of his razors out.

'No, Mr. T. I'm not leaving!'

He could see the fear in her eyes and felt her nervousness, hands moving frantically. 'You kissed me this morning!' He was walking towards her, razor in hand, and she was moving backwards 'What would had happened if that bloody lad didn't come in?'

She felt her back against the wall. He looked angrier and madder than ever. He raised the razor.

'Come on! Kill me!' She couldn't contain herself any longer; tears were rolling down her cheeks. 'I'm not afraid of death!'

He placed the razor over the pale skin of her neck and pressed there, cutting a little red line along her collarbone. She put her hand over his and pressed harder.

'I'm afraid of living a life without you!'

She couldn't finish the sentence. His mouth was over hers forcefully, kissing roughly her full lips, biting there, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, playing with hers. She almost choke as they broke the kiss and bit her lips, her finger covering her mouth as she savoured him, a mixture of savours: salty from her tears, metallic from the blood he had drawn biting her lip, different from his saliva...

She was about to speak again when another kiss was placed on her lips, not as rough as first, but full of passion and lust. Fifteen years yearning for...

Mrs. Lovett moaned in his mouth as he pressed his body to hers.

Sweeney Todd dropped the razor and this hit the floor with a metallic cling. He moved his hands to hold her closer to him, her back still glued to the wall. She didn't dare to move so she relaxed when he felt his cold hands around her body and deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting inside their mouths as she placed her hands in his hair, stroking playfully his straws.

They moved apart for a moment, staring into their darkened eyes, cheeks flushed and breaths faster.

Sweeney placed his mouth over the wound on her neck and sucked the blood there, one of his hands undoing the pins on her hair and the other touching every single part of her small body.

'Mr. T...' she sighed, her legs shaking, almost unable to hold her weight and he embraced her, kissing along her jaw line, slowly biting her earlobe.

'Wait, my pet' His voice was huskier than ever.

She could feel him growing harder inside his trousers as he pressed his body to hers again.

He moved his hands to her legs, raising one to rest on his hip and started to stoke her stocking covered thigh as they continue kissing passionately. Sweeney Todd reached between her legs; fighting with the many layers of clothing she was wearing, to stoke her over her undergarments. Mrs. Lovett shuddered and moaned his name again.

He reached for the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, tearing them apart. Their gazes met for a moment and she nodded.

Todd places soft kisses along her body: in her mouth, her cheeks, her neck, her cleavage...

Sweeney Todd moved her little body and turned her round, facing the wall as he started to undo the laces of her corsets. He pressed her harder into the wall.

'Is that what you have always wanted, Nellie Lovett?' he hissed in her ear and he reached for the razor and cut the strings out.

'No!' se mumbled, but she couldn't protest as she felt his tongue tracing a wet string of saliva along her back. 'I mean...'

'Hush love, hush'

He turned her again to face him, most of her body still covered with her clothes, and kissed her lips again, raising her form, sitting her in his barber chair. He knelt in front of her and moved his hands along her legs, putting her skirts up, enough to allow him to reach her inner thighs. The demon barber placed kisses along her legs, from her slim covered ankles to her knees and thighs and pushed her legs apart, slowly and carefully and kissed her moist curls; she was already wet and slick for him and he smirked against her.

'Mr. T' she sighed. 'Sweeney...'

He flicked out his tongue and started to caress her nub and her lips, making her shiver and moan with every small touch. She placed her hands in his head, her fingers entwined in his hair but he moved his head apart from her.

'No, no, no, my pet'

She looked at him, a mixture of disappointment and curiosity drawn in her face.

'Mr. T' she sighed as she straightened herself in the chair.

Sweeney Todd was undoing his belt and his neckerchief. She smirked.

'Oh! I see where you are going!'

His gaze darkened. 'Do you, my pet?'

He was standing closer to her again and suddenly and to her surprise, he tied one of her wrists with his belt to the armrest and the other with his neckerchief...

'What...?' She looked up at him, frightened.

'Is that what you were thinking, Mrs. Lovett?' He could not hide the smile in the corner of his lips. 'No, as I can see in your face, it wasn't. He smiled broadly. 'YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH ME! NEVER!'

He reached and with a tug, her clothes were tore and she was finally naked in front of him. Sweeney Todd looked down at the small form of the baker, seated in his chair, and felt his arousal rowing harder inside his pants, delightfully hurtful. Mrs. Lovett was breathing harder, her bare chest moving up and down, small drops of blood rolling down from her wound, her stocking covered legs crossed as she tried to cover her nudity...

¡No, no, daft woman!' He opened her legs again. 'Stay this way or I'll cut you again. Be still!' he growled as she moved again. The woman looked at him, big dark eyes full of fear and lust and he unfastened his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, stroking himself as he stared at her. She bit her lips at the sight of his length; he was far bigger than Albert.

'Do you like what you see, umm?' he stepped closer to her, raising her chin with a finger. She didn't answer but stared at him. 'Respond my question, you little slut!' He pulled her head backwards, pulling at her hair and bit hard in her neck.

She whimpered a little. 'Yes Mr. T, I do!' She was almost crying 'But... Why?' she sobbed 'Why do you treat me like that? You know how I feel about you!'

He pressed his body over hers and whispered in her ear 'And I know you like it this way.' And with those words, he slid his sex into hers. She swallowed a little scream.

'Be careful love, it's been aahh...'

He moved slowly in and out of her so she rested her head in his shoulder and rocked with him. He was stroking carefully every inch of her pale skin that looked even paler under the moonlight as she moaned and bit and kissed his shoulder and neck.

Mrs. Lovett was fighting with the tethers on her wrists, moving so hard that she could felt bruises growing there. 'Please Mt. T, free me' panted 'I want to touch you too' another pant 'Please, Sweeney...'

He thrust a bit harder inside her and reaching for his razor, he cut the stock and undid his belt, allowing her to place her arms around his neck, closing the small gap between their bodies. They moved as one for a long time, enjoying feelings and sensations both of them had forgotten long ago...

'Mr. T...' she moaned.

'Shut up, Nellie!'

She clenched her inner muscles around him and he knew she was close to the end. He was close too, so he moved fasted and harder inside her as he felt Mrs. Lovett reaching her climax as he screamed his name. He thrust a bit more until he came inside her, sweating and murmuring what seemed like cursing her name.

Her arms were still around his neck, clinging to him and he was holding her so tight that his arms hurt. Sweeney moved his body to leave her but she raised her head and they looked at each other, her eyes full of adoration, and his... She was not sure but it wasn't hate or revenge what they reflected.

'Please' she spoke slowly with husky voice 'Stay inside' a sigh 'I want to feel you a little more'.

And to her surprise, he obeyed, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder again, placing little kisses over his collarbone.

A few minutes passed in silence while the dark couple cuddle each other. Sweeney's muscles were starting to stiff and he moved out of her, sitting himself in the chair, raising her petite body and placing her over him. Her skin was cold against his.

'Come here, Nellie.' He brought her closer to his chest, embracing her. She rested hr head in his strong torso.

'I'm not a slut, Mr. T' she mumbled as she placed a kiss over his breastbone.

'I already know that'

'But you called me before... And I'm not!' she raised her head to look at him 'I'm just...' he kissed her lips tenderly '... a woman in love!' She lowered her eyes, not daring to look at him; her cheeks slightly blushed and crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself. She was shivering. It was cold in the room and outside was raining hard. He took his jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair and pushed it over her form.

'I' a kiss on his chin 'love' another one in his cheek 'you' a kiss on his neck 'Sweeney' more kisses along his jaw line 'Todd!' She pressed her lips to his and they kissed again, a deep long kiss, filled with eroticism.

They held each other gaze for a moment after breaking the kiss. He stroked his hair, that was loose over her shoulders and she rested her head again on his neck, inhaling his scent as she closed her eyes and he cradled her landlady to sleep.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again girls and boys!!_

_I'm back from London!! Ahhh, and I'm missing it soooo much!! I just love that city!! I want to go back _again and again and again and again_…_

_Thank you very much everybody for your reviews!! You all make my day!!_

_Ok, so here we go with chapter three as I promised! Hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up in her room. How did she appear in her bed was a mystery for her as she remembered falling asleep curled up against Sweeney, in his chair…

She felt all her body aching but she could not help a little smile. The sex last night was worth it.

She moved on her bed to stretch her muscles, and to her surprise, she saw another still form next to her. Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber, was sleeping as naked as her between her sheets!

Her heart jolted. Did he spend the night with her? Downstairs in her bed? She supposed he had as it had to be him the one who carried her downstairs. She didn't really care.

She looked around the room looking for their clothes and pinching her arm unconsciously to make sure she was not dreaming.

The dim light of the room revealed his muscles, his face… For the first time since his return, the barber looked at ease.

The baker ran her index finger through his chest and pulled away a straw of hair, resting her head on the pillow, closer to his, holding him as tighter as she could without awakening him. Sweeney stirred under his touch but didn't wake up and Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes again, dreaming a light sleeper that seemed to last for less than a minute…

Hours later, she felt him moving under her arm and woke up to see him facing her with a strange look in his face.

'Mrs. Lovett, what…?' He pulled her arms out of him.

'Morning love, sleep well?' she giggled.

'Fine' he grunted as he seated on the bed looking for his clothes and finding nothing. 'Shit! Everything is upstairs!'

He took one of the rims of the sheets and pulled, covering below his waist with it.

'Wait! I'm naked too, Mr. T!' she blushed and kneeled in the bed, trying to cover her form with the pillow.

'There's nothing I've not already seen, silly woman!' He was suppressing a guffaw. 'By the way, I can still see you.' He pointed at the mirror behind Mrs. Lovett. Her bare back and her perfect buttocks reflected beautifully on the glass, turning him on.

Her cheeks were flushed and she seated on the bed again, resting her back against the headboard.

'Come on Sweeney!' she tugged at the other corner of the sheet. 'Give it to me!'

And suddenly, he tossed the sheet over her, leaning his body over the bakers… And they were playing again under the covers, their mouths looking for the others, her fingers running through his hair and neck; his hands stroking her pure flesh, from her back to her breasts…

And she moaned, feeling perfectly well in his arms… Passion was growing again…

'Sweeney, wait!'

'What?'

'What time is it?'

Sweeney rolled his eyes. 'I don't know really, who cares?'

He held her closer, kissing her neckline. She took a peek out of the sheet, looking for the clock, her auburn curls framing her face beautifully.

'It's almost 11 o'clock!' She pushed his arms apart. 'We have a business to run!'

'It's Sunday Mrs. Lovett!'

'And? I have things to do, Mr. T!' she protested 'Do you know how many corpses are downstairs?'

She was trying to stand up but he was holding her by the wrists.

'I never open on Sundays'

'But I do! Always after morning mass!'

'We still have time…'

He pushed her back onto the mattress and kissed her all along her body, reaching at her stomach, stopping playfully at her navel.

'Sweeney! We can't!' Mrs. Lovett pushed him away reluctantly 'Toby is around. I don't want him to hear us!'

And she got up, feeling unbelievably empty without his touch.

Mrs. Lovett moved to her wardrobe and looked for something to wear. Her work dress was ruined in Sweeney's parlour so she had to wear a crimson one she had not worn for ages.

She pulled up her French knickers and seated in the bed, closer to where he was lying, sliding her red and black stripped stockings up her legs. He reached his hand and stroked the soft skin of her still bare back. She grinned mischievously and ran a hand down his chest; brushing his crotch faintly as she stood up to pull up her skirts and tied up her corset.

He grumbled but remained in bed, looking at her as she tied up the laces of his corset so tight that her breasts almost popped out of her new dress.

'Are you going out with that?'

'Of course I do!'

'You aren't!'

'Yes, I am. Remember that it was you the one who ruined my dress!'

He opened his mouth but closed it again. She had the point.

'Are you getting up or what?' she was pinning her hair up as best as she could, looking at her shape in the mirror. He was right, that dress was so low-cut…

Sweeney Todd straightened himself in the bed looking at her in disbelief.

'I don't have clothes. Bring me something down!'

'You don't need them. Wait for me here all day, won't you?' she had a little chuckle about it.

He moved behind her, his naked reflection in the mirror, and kissed her along her shoulders, her hot breath making her shiver. He placed one of his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him while with the other he started to undo the laces of her corset.

Without saying a word, the barber turned the barked to face her, running his hands up and down the sides of her body over the fabric of her new dress, slipping it down her torso, revealing again her lovely body. Her skirt rustled and lapped at his feet.

'Mr. T… We can't… I've just…'

She was unable to finish the sentence as his lips crashed into hers, her dress already a heap in the floor.

'Look what you've done to me Mrs. Lovett' he took her little hand and guided it down to his cock. She moaned, feeling him hard again for her. She had never imagined he would pay so much attention to her…

'Well, you're not the only one then…' she slid his hands between her legs, where she was wet and slick for him again.

His mouth found hers again.

They rolled onto the bed, their bodies entwined in a lustful fight as they moved together, eager for exploding the other… Their love making was rough-and-ready, it didn't last long… But for them, it was perfect…

* * *

When she emerged from her room, it was past midday. Toby had opened the shop and was running it all along. The boy was doing it pretty well, serving customers and keeping them attended.

'Morning Toby, dear!' she greeted him as she positioned her curls in place.

'We are running out of pies, mum'

'Sorry dear, I overslept! I'm going to fetch some more right now.'

'With Mr. T?'

'What?'

'I know he was in your room, ma'am!'

She blushed. 'It's nothing of your business!'

He frowned. 'It is. I don't want him to hurt you. He is not a good man… I may be not very clever, but…'

'Shut up!' he almost shouted at him 'Look over there, that lady is calling you…'

Toby nodded and went to the costumers, annoyance in his face.

She went down to the bake house to get more pies. Two bodies were still lying under the trap door and she snorted. She would have to take care of them later though they were almost out of meat.

Mrs. Lovett went upstairs, finding Sweeney Todd resting against the doorframe of her bathroom. He slapped her butt as she passed by; almost dropping the trays she was carrying.

'Don't do that again!'

'Do what?'

'Go and dress yourself! Your clothes are in the bedside table!'

'Come here!'

'Put your hands out of me! I can't' she moved backwards, holding the trays precariously, her legs shaking again. _When that was going to stop?_ 'The shop is plenty of customers! So stay in here! Please…' she pouted and ran into the shop again, her hips moving seductively, carrying her pies away.

* * *

Sweeney entered the room again and seated on the bed. His clothes were perfectly folded over the bedside table. He grinned and started to dress up. That was Mrs. Lovett. Perfectly imperfect. And he _liked_ her that way.

He liked her.

He shook his head. No. De did not like her.

_Yes, you do._

'No!' he almost roared to himself. 'I love Lucy!'

_She is gone. And _she _is here._

'It's just sex!'

_You keep telling that to yourself to avoid your feelings._

Sweeney Todd does not feel!

_Why do you care for her then?_

'I don't!'

_Why do you think about her then?_

'I don't!'

_What do you think you are doing right now?_

He ran his fingers through his hair.

'It's been more than 15 years without a woman. I have needs!'

_Why her then? Any streetwalker would have been easier. And you have the money to afford them._

'But she was here… Like she has been waiting for me for years'

_That is what she has been doing_.

'SHUT UP!' He yelled, hoping the gossips and laughter in the pies shop were loud enough to drown out his voice. Rage was bubbling inside him. He felt the urge to hit the door, to kick the bedside table… To hurt Mrs. Lovett. To kill Mrs. Lovett… To feel blood, to taste blood…

_You can't shut me up…_

He staggered out of the room to Mrs. Lovett shop, decided to kill her.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was having a nice busy morning in the shop. The new rumour that her pies were the best in London had flown fast and she was glad Toby was there to help her, but the problem was that they were running out of meat in the middle of the mealtime rush. She had two corpses waiting to be chopped downstairs but she couldn't leave the shop at that moment. She had so many customers in her business that the two of them can hardly attend all of them!

'Mrs. Lovett!' an old man called her as she passed by his side carrying a tray of pies and some ale. Mrs. Lovett smiled at the man and leaned a little, knowing he would be looking at her cleavage.

'What's up, Mr. Lewis?'

'Congratulations! I can see how well your business is going!' The man, as always was trying to look into the neckline of her dress as he talked to her, his hands trying to pinch her buttocks disguisedly.

'Ah! Thank you Mr. Lewis!' that bloody rat again 'Here you are, free ale for you!' She pushed her hands apart clearly disgusted.

'We thought you were never going to delight us again with your pies!'

'Well, you see… Running a business on my own is quite diffic…'

A raging scream was heard inside the house.

_Sweeney._ Her heart skipped.

'What was that?' The customers turned in shock to Mrs. Lovett. She touched her hair slightly, putting a lock of hair behind her ear and smoothed out her skirts, giving out the pies.

'It's not here, you see. This is a very popular neighbourhood. Children playing, I'm sure…'

Customers went back to their meals not very convinced and the conversations resumed. Mr. Lewis proceeded.

'Mrs. Lovett' he tried to touch her again 'How is your tenant, Mr. Todd the Barber? I have not seen him in quite a while!'

Her cheeks flushed a little.

'I'm sure he would be pleased to see you around' she smirked. 'He must be in his shop; I have not seen him this morn…'

'Are you sure?' the old man pointed to the corridor behind Mrs. Lovett's counter 'Because he is strolling out of your house…'

Mrs. Lovett turned to look at Sweeney Todd. And with a single look, she knew that the barber was having one of his bad tempers… But she advanced to him anyway.

She pushed him apart, trying to force him into the house again but he held her by the wrist, placing his hand in the small of her back as he tried to past through her. All the shop was looking at them, jaws dropped.

Toby, knowing Mr. Todd's tempers, tried to attract attention to himself filling pitchers with new ale.

'Mr. T!' she whispered 'What do you think you are doing? I told you to stay there!' She looked confused; his eyes were full of rage and anger. He turned to her.

'You! Shut up bitch!' he clasped his hand around her neck, carrying her into the living room. 'You are the one to blame for all this!'

'Why?' she choked, his hand was pressing harder into the soft flesh or her throat.

'For trying to seduce me!' he hissed dangerously 'For trying to make me forget my Lucy!'

'What…?' he tightened the grip.

'You know what I'm talking about!' his hands were fumbling with her skirts, reaching for her innermost thigh.

'Don't make a spectacle of yourself!' he cried 'You're hurting me!' Her legs were shaky again.

'I want you now!' he pushed her body over the couch and kissed her parted lips in a very steamy way. She kissed him back, almost unable to stop him when his tongue flicked over her lips and entered her mouth. She felt herself melting in his embrace. She had to stop him if she didn't want a scandal coming. With the greatest of her efforts, he pushed him apart reluctantly.

'No!' she panted, breathing deeply. Not now! Don't try to embarrass me in public!'

He looked at her, upset. He was taken aback with her attitude.

'I'm going to open my shop!'

Mrs. Lovett's heart was beating faster; she rested her hand unconsciously over her pounding chest.

'It's Sunday! You never open on Sundays!'

And he left the room, leaving her distressed.

* * *

_Thank again sweethearts!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! I'm back._

_Here it's chapter four… I know it's been quite a long time, but I've rather busy last week…_

_I hope you enjoy it!!_

M thing_ at the end of the chapter… ^_^_

* * *

Sweeney dashed out slamming the door of his parlor behind him. Mrs. Lovett heard the _bang_ seated in her living room where he had left her coughing and trying to catch her normal breathing, her cheeks still flushed due to the small _fight_ they had just had.

She remained silent, seated there, doing nothing, thinking nothing, as her fingertips brushed her lips slightly. The savour of his lips still over hers… She sighed and pulled down the hem of her skirts that were still over her knees

'Mum?' Toby's voice brought her back to reality 'Are you all right?' the boy asked timidly, his little head stuck out of the door.

She straightened herself in the couch and nodded.

'What had happened, mum? I… We… I mean everybody in the shop saw Mr. T grabbing you hard and then… He emerged violently from here to his room…'

'Everything is all right, dear' she stood up and smoothed out her dress, tightened her corset and placer her curled locks in place. 'You know how Mr. T is…' she bit her lower lip '… when he wants something, he wants it in the very moment…' she smiled to the boy.

'You know he is not a good man…'

'You don't have to worry about me, Toby' he looked concerned. She was sure that the barber had left the marks of his fingers in her neck when he had almost choked her minutes ago. The boy didn't seem convinced and was about to speak again. 'I'm fine Toby!' she frowned. 'We still have customer out there, boy!'

'Yes ma'am!' the boy shook his head and ran out.

Mrs. Lovett dropped herself on the couch again. The boy was right. That _relationship_ was not doing well to her but she couldn't help love him. The more violent he was, the more she loved him…He was what she had always wanted…

'Mr. T, what am I going to do with you?'

* * *

Sweeney entered the room violently, slamming the door behind him. He wanted to kick everything, to break the mirror, the chair… Unable to contain his rage, he thumped the table with his fist. It hurt but he didn't care. He wanted blood. Blood always calmed his temped down. Blood always did good to him…

Holding his fist with his other hand, he walked to the door and turned the little sing from _Closed_ to _Open_, hoping that any of the costumers in Mrs. Lovett shop would go upstairs for the _closest shave_ in London.

He seated in his barber chair and waited, trying not to think about Mrs. Lovett. But he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there, smiling at him, her face framed with her auburn curls, her shoulders and cleavage exposed to him so innocently…

'NO!' he muttered 'bloody bitch!' her trousers were starting to feel uncomfortable as another flash of a naked Mrs. Lovett lying in her bed crossed his mind…

The bell of the shop tinkled and he sighed in relieve.

He greeted the old man politely, taking his coat and hat and guided him to his barber chair, an evil grin in his lips. He was going to enjoy that.

The man was Mr. Lewis.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett returned to her shop under the watchful eye of her costumers. She felt hot in her cheeks and ears as she tried to smile as nothing had happened some minutes ago. A small woman called her but the baker tried to ignore her, fetching more pies from the oven and placing them along the tables. It was the busybody of the neighbourhood.

'Toby' she whispered 'we're closing early today, ok?'

The boy nodded.

'So, when we finish with this batch of pies, we're done for today!'

'Mum, you don't look good. You're paler than ever'

'I'm fine dear. Just tired. That's why we are closing earlier today'

The boy nodded again and helped her with the pies. The woman called for her again and Mrs. Lovett advanced to her table.

'How are you, dear?' he asked a bit rudely 'Do you like the pies? Are they cold?'

'No, no, no, Mrs. Lovett. The food is delicious!' Mrs. Lovett smiled naively.

'Do you want another one?' she asked, placing a little pie in her plate 'We are going to close soon, so you have to enjoy one of the last ones!'

'Thank you dear' she took the pie and took a bit. 'But I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Todd, the barber…'

Mrs. Lovett frowned.

The woman got to the point quickly. 'Is everything alright between you both?'

Mrs. Lovett nodded, her jaw a bit dropped. 'Yes, yes, don't worry about us…'

'Is he hurting you?' a silence 'I mean… Is he forcing you?'

Mrs. Lovett looked at her in disbelief.

'WHAT?' she tried to shoot herself down. 'No! No way!' she was rather disgusted with the chat.

'But he did not treat you well… The whole shop has seen it…'

'He has a strong character, nothing else…'

'Very strong… I see…'

'I think it's nothing of your business!' she was losing her temper.

'Of course it is! We do care about our friends and neighbours!'

'Then, you have nothing to worry about!'

'But…'

'That's all I have to say!' she grumped 'The shop is closed!'

The few customers that were still on the shop looked at Mrs. Lovett in surprise, as she moved between the tables picking up the dirty plates and jug that were left. Mrs. Lovett was clearly disgusted and cursing under her breath. She knew she had been crude, but the woman had made her lost her manners.

'Toby, sweetie, can you help me with the tables outside?' she told the boy as people finished to leave the shop. 'I'll finish here, ok?' the boy gave her a stern look but nodded. He preferred to be outside than with her when she was angry. Mrs. Lovett saw the look in his face. 'I'm sorry Toby…'

'You don't have to apologize…'

'Help me to finish with the cleaning and you'll have a nice glass of gin!' she didn't want him to drink but…

'Thanks ma'am!!' and he ran out of the shop, cloth in hand.

She smiled. Toby was a good boy.

* * *

'What can I do for you today, Mr. Lewis? Stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit sir. Sit.' Sweeney was grinning intimidatingly but the man couldn't see him as he had her back turned to the barber. Rage was still bubbling inside him, hammering on his temples… Flashes of Mrs. Lovett appeared every time he blinked…

'You're very kind, Mr. Todd.' The man seated in the chair, allowing Sweeney to place a sheet over his chest. 'But just a shave today, Mr. Todd.'

'Or course, sir. The _closest_ you'll ever get…'

Sweeney Todd moved to his cabinet and took the shaving foam and one of his sharpest razors and walked to the man again. He was anxious, worshiping the glistening metal that soon would be covered with those _precious rubies_…

'How are you, Mt. Todd?'

Sweeney was not in the mood for a chat but he mumbled a _Fine, thanks, and you?_ to his costumer as he started to spread the lather over Mr. Lewis' face.

'I was talking to your landlady about you when you entered the room.... Mrs. Lovett is a great woman, isn't she?'

Mrs. Lovett again. Her hair, her smile, her eyes, her body, her blood, her blood…

Sweeney tightened the grip around his razor so hard that his knuckles turned white. He spoke trying to control the rage in his voice.

'Yes, she is… Very kind and open… Minded' he pressed the razor to the man's chin, carefully, gently but firmly, shaving this part of his face.

'And beautiful! I'd like my wife to be like her…'

_Beautiful_. Of course she was. The thought of another man thinking that Mrs. Lovett was beautiful made him angry, a twinge of jealousy in his stomach. His hand trembled and he nicked Mr. Lewis' chin, drawing a small line of blood there.

The man whimpered.

'Be careful, Mr. Todd!'

'I'm sorry, Sir. It slipped a little. But it is fine, no blood in here.' He continued moving the razor over his face. 'Let me proceed…' he said through clenched teeth.

'So, you both are together? I mean, are you dating Mrs. Lovett?' the man moved his head to the left to allow the barber to shave that part 'Excuse me if I'm going to far…'

'No, no, Mr. Lewis! Don't worry!' he was close to the breaking point. He could hear it in his voice. 'No, we aren't in a _sentimental_ relationship… She's just my landlady!'

'That's a pity!' he said in shock 'Such a beautiful and charming woman… You should take care of her Mr. Todd, before any other man…'

His temples were hammering again, his heart pounding out of his chest; his rage and his desire for blood were unbearable…

'In fact, Mr. Lewis' he hissed dangerously 'I'm more than a date to Mrs. Lovett' he pressed the razor to his throat 'I do _FUCK_ Mrs. Lovett!'

An _O_ was drawn in Mr. Lewis' lips as Sweeney glided the razor over his neck, drawing a deep and long slash along it, cutting his esophagus and blood vessels, spilling the old man's blood, spattering it all over Sweeney's face and shirt The barber delighted himself in the sounds the man was making as he choked while the blood gushed out… The barber could see the envy in the old man's eyes as his life let him… But his rage was not eased at all so he grabbed the razor tightly and stabbed the man repeatedly all over his body, ripping from his throat to his belly, thrilled with all the blood a man could drip over him...

Sweeney moved apart from the man to contemplate his work of art, resting his back against the wall, blood draining off his hair and clothes... He smiled. For the first time during all day, he feel relaxed, so he slipped himself to the floor where he sat down, legs crossed, looking at the dead body in the chair.

It was true. Blood calmed him down.

At the very same moment, the door burst open and Mrs. Lovett entered the barber's parlour in a rush, breaking Sweeney's moment of peace. The barber moved his eyes apart reluctantly from the dying form that lied still in the chair to her landlady. She was staring in shock at the mass of meat, guts and blood that was in the chair and turned to him, jaw dropped.

'What?' she asked in a high pitched voice 'Are you crazy?' she looked at him in disbelief 'You have killed Mr. Lewis!'

Sweeny rolled his eyes. The calm was over.

'Yes...' was all he mumbled, not looking at her, eyes fixed in the _rubies_ that still dripped from the man wounds.

'It was my best costumer...'

'And the one who came for a shave in the worst day...'

'But...'

'But he touched you... He deserved to die, Mrs. Lovett!'

'What? Since when do you care about me?'

She was closer to him, squatting by his side. He didn't answer nor looked at her as he stood up and pressed the pedal of the chair, letting the _slaughter_ felt down to the bake house.

'What is wrong with you?' she stood up straight again, hands in hips.

'You! Leave me!'

'I'm not bloody leaving!' she shouted at him. He looked at her pop-eyed.

'LEAVE ME!' she saw his fingers clenched around the razor and moved backwards scared. She tilted her hear to the right to look at him, not knowing what to do or say…

'I'm sorry, Mr. T…' she whispered 'I didn't want to upset you…'

He was mad at her and she knew it. She had entered his personal space in a very intimate moment…

'I just meant… Someone has to clean all this mess…'

'Go and fetch your tools!' he said through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Lovett disappeared out of the room and he realised how much she can change his mood.

Sweeney Todd went to the window and stared outside, to the dirty streets of London, waiting for her.

Mrs. Lovett entered the room quietly some minutes later and knelt down, taking a damp cloth from a bucket and started to rub the wooden planks vigorously, having quick looks at him to make sure he was starting to calm himself down.

She rubbed the floor for a long time, wiping out the blood that was smearing the room. Her hands were starting to hurt and now, her arms and hands were the ones covered in blood. His _precious rubies_ were difficult to clean…She looked at him 'Mr. T?' her voice was less than a whisper. He didn't move or look at her but she proceeded 'Could you pass me that dry cloth? To finish…' But he was not listening.

Mrs. Lovett raised herself and moved to him, placing one of her cold and stained hands over her arm, blood was dried and sticky in his shirt and skin.

'Come on, love. I've already finished the room. Come downstairs and I'll give you clean clothes…' she bit her lower lip'… and you can have a bath…' She took his hand and he allowed her, guiding him downstairs. He was totally lost in his thoughts.

Mrs. Lovett took him downstairs and through the empty rooms of her house, holding his hand tightly. She pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Toby was sleeping, passed out and snoring loudly, but she didn't want to wake him up anyway.

'Sweeney…' she called as she started to fill the tub with lukewarm water. He looked at her, she was more beautiful than ever, absentminded, getting the tub ready for him; her hair was a mess like always but some dark locks were free and wild, making a delightful contrast with her creamy skin, her cleavage was more exposed than ever due to the cleaning…

'Mrs. Lovett…' she looked at him through heavy eyelids in the steamy room, making him feel uncomfortable. 'Come here…' blood was still covering his face. She gave him a disapproving look '… Please…' the words left his mouth unconsciously.

She smiled and reached for his hand. He pulled from it and she stumbled in his arms.

Their eyes locked for a moment, but she saw he was not totally there. She took a wet towel and started to wipe the blood of his beautiful face, placing a chatty kiss on his lips; then her hands started to unbutton his shirt slowly, pushing it over his shoulders, touching and kissing every inch of his exposed skin. He didn't stop her, his arms around her slim waist, so she kissed him again, teasing a little his nipples with her tongue. A small moan escaped his lips and she smiled against his skin, as she stroked the sides of his body carefully, enjoying his skin, memorizing every fold of his muscles…

She started to work on his belt, undoing it and tossing it to the floor where his shirt was already, sliding his trousers down his legs. She knelt in front of him to take his shocks and shoes off. Mrs. Lovett looked up, searching for his eyes but she couldn't help notice how hard he was. She bit her lower lip and placing her fingertips in the waistband of his underpants, she slid them off too. For the first time, he was totally naked in front of her while she was wearing all her clothes and she couldn't suppress a giggle…

Sweeney was still absent and she shook her head. His mind was not there but his body definitively was, so she reached and touched the tip of his manhood with his finger, making him shiver… She smiled. She was determined to bring him back to reality although it was quite risky knowing his temper…

She licked her lips, stuck out his tongue and flicked it over the tip of his shaft, barely touching him while her finger started to rub slowly up and down his length, licking a little up and down his sides. She parted her lips and raising her body a little, took the end of him in his mouth. His eyes locked with hers in that very same moment, lust filled. She continued what she was doing, using her tongue to lick the sensitive spot underneath the ridge of the head, not looking away from him.

Sweeney parted his lips and an unwitting moan escaped his lips. Mrs. Lovett smiled and proceed down his manhood as far as she could, relaxing her jaw and neck as much as possible and moved her hand to the base, stroking there with her thumb and forefinger as she started to move her mouth up and down his length slowly...

Her other hand moved up his torso and to his lips, drawing the line of his mouth with her fingertips. He caught one of them in his mouth and sucked it harder as she did between his legs, placing his hands on her hair, entwining his fingers in her curls.

Mrs. Lovett could hear his moans and cries of pleasure as she moved her head up and down his manhood, feeling the pressure his hands were doing in his head, she opened her mouth as much as she could and moved up and down faster, caressing every inch of his skin with her tongue playfully.

'Nellie…' he moaned. And she knew she had now his whole attention.

The baker took his length out of his mouth and caressed it slowly, teasing him. He looked at her, his eyes darkened by arousal, hers lustfully tormenting him.

He placed his hands in her head again, stroking her hair and pulled her to him again but she put resistance, teasing him with her fingertips.

'Harder then…' he mumbled as he placed one of his hands over hers, forcing her to move her hand as he wanted.

'I know how to do it!' Mrs. Lovett took away her hand and leaned again to him, kissing his tip and taking him fully in her mouth again.

He moved faster, holding her head. She moved faster, licking and kissing all over until he came, hot and thick, in her mouth.

She moved backwards, staring at him, his face contorted in a _pleasure filled_ grimace.

He leaned against the wall to keep his balance and she rested her back against the tube, licking her lips clean, wiping out her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Nellie…' she looked at him with those big dark eyes. '…Come here…'

She nodded innocently and stood up, closing the gap between them. Sweeney held her closer in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. The barber raised Mrs. Lovett in his strong arms, carrying her into her bedroom and lied her down in the mattress, her little body quivering with anticipation and giggled inoffensively. He placed a blissful kiss on her lips.

'What have you done to me? You dirty little girl…'

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go with chapter 5._

_Thank you all for your reviews!! You make my day! I'm soooooo happy you like this!!_

_Just a quick note for the chapter. There is sex here, but not the sex that is considered _normal_… I just feel like I have to write it that way and I think this fits Sweeney pretty good…_

_Hope you like it and that you don't hate me…_

* * *

'God! That was good!' Mrs. Lovett sighed as his form rolled off her and felt onto the bed, freeing her body. Sweeney smirked in the darkness of the room. He had never been so satisfied in his life.

They both lay on the bed, panting hard, without saying a word while they caught their breaths, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies.

'Mr. T?' she called 'Thank you…'

He grunted and she moved closer to him, snuggling into his chest. He allowed her. Her hair and skin were damp and the baker was starting to shake with cold. The room was chilly and her skin was getting cool.

Sweeney Todd threw the sheets over their bodies and passed an arm over her shoulders as he permitted her to rest her head over his chest, placing a sweet kiss over there. His hands stroked the skin of her back unconsciously sending shivers down her spine.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, feeling incredibly safe and comfortable in his arms, realizing for the first time in the day, how exhausted she was. She shivered again and Sweeney stirred uncomfortably under her body.

'Are you feeling well?' he didn't want to sound concerned 'You're shivering…'

She placed another kiss in his chest. 'Yes love, don't worry…' She searched for his eyes in the darkness of the room 'I'm just cold…' She straightened herself up and turning her back to him, lightened some candles that were over the bedside table.

The barber looked at her, feeling a strange lump in his stomach. _Why?_ He didn't care or feel for her, but the sensation of loss when she had moved apart was unbearable. He reached with his hand and traced the line of her spine with his fingertips and she shivered again.

'Sweeney…'

His mouth found the way to her neck, nibbling her shoulders slowly until their lips met again, a tender kiss. Mrs. Lovett melted against his body, knowing that there was still hope for her... She put her arms around his strong body and kissed him back, the tip of her tongue moving slightly over his lips…

His hands found the way to her body, stroking her sides slowly as he kissed her along the jaw line and down to her neck and breasts, leaving a hot line of saliva across her chest. He stopped and flicked his tongue over her nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking lightly. She moaned in delight, her hands running through his hair, her fingers tracing the perfect muscles of his back…

'Sweeney…' she muttered again, her lips parted as she rested her head in the pillow. The barber moved along her chest, kissing her slowly '… Kiss me, Sweeney' He looked at her, beautiful lying there, defenseless under his touch and reached for her mouth eagerly, kissing her passionately.

His hands were already running down her torso again and he stroked her between her legs and feeling that she was hot and wet for him again, he slid a finger inside her carefully as he kissed her again. She sighed, tightening the grip in his shoulder, her nails digging half moon into his skin. Another finger joined the first one and she sank her teeth in his neck, almost drawing blood, whirlpools of pleasure making her tremble under his touch.

Sweeney positioned himself over Mrs. Lovett's hot body and she spread her legs, allowing him to place his body between them, his hands still stroking every inch of her small form. Her lips met in another frenzy kiss, leaning heavily on her body, his hands round to her backside, as he teased her, letting the tip of him push into her.

'Mr. T…' she whispered in his ear '… don't tease me... Please…' her eyes locked in his. He nodded and sank into her slowly and lovingly. He had never been that sweet with her but she was enjoying it and he seemed to like it too.

They moved together for a long time. No pain, no memories, no revenge, no domination… Everything magical and perfect like first-time lovers… It felt good… They felt good and for the first time in many years, they felt peaceful...

Until he spoke.

'Turn over, my pet' he whispered mischievously in her ear, moving in and out of her slowly, almost torturing her, his hands stroking her hair. 'Bend on your hands and knees'.

She looked at him surprisingly. 'What? I think this is not the best moment to play… We are in the middle of something!'

He kissed her tenderly. 'Do it!' He paused for a moment, pushing him out of her. 'Do you trust me?'

She nodded and rose, adopting a doggy style. 'Is it ok?'

'Perfect.'

He held her hips and shoved inside her again. She moaned in pleasure.

'Ahh… I love you, Sweeney…'

He smirked and left her again, leaning over to kiss and lick her back from her nape to the small of her back. He could hear the little noises she was making at his touch, so he proceed, parting more her legs and continued moving down, his tongue following the line that parted her buttocks, teasing her ass hole a little. A small whimper escaped her lips as she felt his hot tongue at this spot, but she didn't protest, so he continued moving down to kiss her wet curls.

Sweeney teased Mrs. Lovett there for a moment, her tongue covering her inner thighs as he lapped against her. He moved again to where her buttocks parted, lubricating her with his saliva.

'Sweeney, do you think this...' he plunged the tip of his tongue inside her 'Ahh... is necessary?'

'Very…'

He trusted a bit more inside her body, stroking her butt as a response and slipping his face between her legs again, playing with his fingers around her ass, pushing one slowly inside her... She clenched her muscles around his finger, startled.

'Eh! Wait!'

'Have you ever...?'

'Are you crazy? OF COURSE NO! What kind of woman do you think I am?'

'A hot one...' He moved his finger inside her, carefully, dilating her little by little. 'Just relax. Trust me, my pet'. His voice was husky.

She nodded and closed her eyes, a mixture of pain and pleasure growing at the end of her back and between her legs...

He pushed another finger inside her.

'Mr. T...' She paused for a moment to let a moan escape her lips. '...And you? Have you ever...?'

He didn't answer and instead, he moved his fingers slowly in and out of her butt, till he removed them, placing his body between her legs, the tip of his cock slightly brushing her ass. His hands were stroking the soft skin of her back and hips, reaching to her stomach and to the little V between her legs.

'Be careful, please' she whispered in a low voice.

'Are you sure?'

'If that is what you want, of course I am...' her voice was less than a whisper '... Just be careful...'

Sweeney patted her lower back and positioned himself. He didn't feel that confident now that she had agreed, he was terrified of hurting Mrs. Lovett, but seeing her beautiful form exposed so submissive to him, aroused him so much that hurt. Unable to hold on more, he put the tip of his cock inside her anus, pushing gradually to fill her.

She whimpered but didn't reject him.

'Slow…'

'Are you ok?'

She nodded, resting her head in the pillow.

He started t move inside her slowly. She was so tight there… It felt so good…

Mrs. Lovett was moaning quietly against the cushions and he grunted in pleasure, increasing the rhythm of his movements.

'Sweeney, stop!'

He was paralyzed.

'Have I hurt you?'

She turned her head to look at him, his eyes full of concern.

'A little, but it is ok, it feels good…'

'What's up then?'

'Eh… Nothing…' she was flushed '… just need something here…'

She took one of his hands and placed it between her legs. She was wetter than ever.

'Go ahead then!'

He started to budge again inside her, his movements frantically increasing as she moved her fingers over her pubis and started to rub her clit. That was incredibly sexy… The grip in her hips hurting her, his nails digging into the soft flesh there…

She bit the pillow to silence her moans and whines… It was the beautiful suffering they both enjoyed…

'Nellie, you are so hot. I'm almost…' He muttered, whirls of pleasure travelling down his spine.

'Me too… But slow down… It hurts!'

But he couldn't. He was so close to his climax that he thrust faster and harder into her. She yelled in pain and pleasure, her fingers moving faster over her nub.

He pressed her head into the pillow.

'Shut up Nellie! All the bloody Fleet Street is going to hear you!

It was impossible. Her moans and sobs increased as the pleasure did.

'I'm coming Sweeney!'

'Me too!'

'Go on, faster!'

And with a few more thrusts they both come. Sweeney inside her. Mrs. Lovett in her hand.

He got out of her and she collapsed onto the bed, over her stomach, trying to catch her breath as he rolled by her side, holding her closer to him. She allowed him to do so, still quivering with waves of after pleasure.

They were silent for some minutes, cuddling each other until she spoke.

'Mr. T?' His fingers were tracing circles over the skin of her back. 'Have you... enjoyed it?

He nodded in her hair. 'Yes, my pet. It has been...'

'Different?'

'Quite exciting. You are hot. And rather tight this way...' He ran his fingers over her buttocks. She shivered, placing her hand over his there.

'And you? Have I hurt you?' He cupped his face in his hands, raising her chin and kissing her lips before letting her speak.

'No' she paused 'Well, yes! A little... Especially at the beginning...' She made herself comfortable in his arms. 'But you drove me crazy...' Mrs. Lovett mumbled in his chest, not daring to look at him. She was embarrassed.

Sweeney kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips...

'I'm sorry' He breathed in her mouth. She smiled.

'Don't worry; the pain was worth it...'

'Did you like it then?'

'Well, I think _like_ it's not the best word to describe it...'

'Tell me! I know you did...'

He pushed his body over hers, pinning her arms over her head, kissing along her jaw line. She moaned, freeing herself and turning her back to him.

'Yes' it was less than a whisper.

'I haven't heard you' his hand was running along the side of her body, getting goose bumps in her.

'Yes Sweeney, I like it!' She turned, looking at him in the eye 'I love every single touch of you, every stroke, every kiss...' She was close to tears '... I love you!'

_Love._ The word scared him, so he cuddled her in his arms, kissing her slowly in her mouth again. He felt incredibly tired suddenly, physically and mentally.

'Do... You...' she doubted '...Love me to?'

The barber didn't reply.

'Sweeney?'

'Sweeney Todd does not love...' but he didn't sound convinced at all. She felt his heart beats faster in his chest but said nothing else, just curled up by his side.

'Go to sleep, my pet' he stoked her hair, allowing her to place her head on his shoulder and her arm around him. She yawned.

'Yes...' she mumbled sleepily, before closing her eyes and falling sleep by his side.

That night, Sweeney didn't sleep at all.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Here we are again!_

_I know, I know... It took me ages to write this but I've been rather busy and you know, writers block! I hate it when it happens!! I'm really sorry!!_

_Well, here is chapter 6, it absolutely sucks but I promise next one will be better!! I really hope so!! And I have the idea already, so I'll be posting it quite soon!_

_So, no more ramblings. Hope you like it!_

_AHH! I almost forget!! Merry Christmas to you all!!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

When Sweeney woke up, he could hardly remember where he was. The room was lightly lit up with candles and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla was filling his nostrils, the bed was comfortable and warm… He opened his eyes slowly to find a peaceful Mrs. Lovett sleeping next to him. He raised himself in his elbow and brushed away a lock of hair from her forehead. She was beautiful lying there, looking so innocent and delicate… He shook his head, _what was he thinking?_

Sweeney moved his body out of the bed unhurriedly, taking care of not waking her up. The last thing he needed in that very same moment was a grouchy woman asking questions.

He got dressed and walked towards the door but he could not help turning to take a sight of her for the first time. She slept like a child with a little smile in her lips, her auburn hair making a delicious contrast with the milky skin of her bare back.

'Bye for now, my pet' he whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up when the first rays or sun, delicate and warm, caressed the bare skin of her arms. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the new light and rolled on the bed to face the barber. She shivered. The bed was empty and cold by her side.

'Mr. T?' she called. Maybe he was in the bathroom 'Sweeney?' She rolled up the sheet around her body and walked towards the bathroom to have a look. He was not there. Neither his clothes. She grumbled and flopped down on the bed again, curling up into a ball until she felt sleep again.

* * *

Sweeney went upstairs as fast as he could, locking the door behind, throwing himself into his chair, his temples beating harder as hi caught his breath. _Bloody woman!_ Even when she was sleeping she tortured him!

He sat in his chair, waiting for his customers but it was still early so he stood and went to his cabinet. He was decided not to think of her so he started to polish her razors and put everything in place in his room. Mrs. Lovett would do it much better than him.

_Mrs. Lovett._

There she was again.

He shook his head. No. He did not need her in any way.

_You keep telling that to you._

'I know I don't need her. I've lived 15 years alone. The last thing I need now is a bloody woman!'

_Then, why are you always thinking about her? _

'I don't'

_Her hair, her smile, her pretty face…_

'Shut up!'

_Her curvy body, her breasts, her lips on your skin…_

He roared as he felt hot white pain in his hand. He looked down; there was blood all over his left hand. He frowned and yelled in anger, licking the cut of his finger clean.

He tasted the blood. His own blood. Blood could calm him down but blood could arouse his most dark desires… And he thought about Mrs. Lovett again, about her blood, about the taste of her blood…

Sweeney felt the hotness in his cheeks and felt dizzy. He walked towards the window and opened it, allowing the chilly air of London morning flood into the room. He took a deep breath and looked out to the dirty streets of London.

And there she was with the stupid lad, her dress a cloud of crimson red, a flash of blood red.

And he felt dizzy again.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was alone in her bedroom, enjoying the warm sunlight over her bare skin as she chose her clothes for the day. She had decided to take Toby to the market so he could help her with the weekly shopping.

It was not a special day but she took out a crimson dress with a matching corset and stockings and black silk underwear. She grinned as she put her clothes on. Maybe the barber would like a _little game_ with her later… Although she was angry with him, she could not suppress a mischievous smile every time she thought of him…

She placed herself in front of the mirror and smiled. She was perfect.

When Mrs. Lovett emerged from the room, Toby was waiting her in the parlour and when he saw her, his jaw dropped.

'Wow mum, you're stunning today!' his cheeks reddish.

'Awww, thank you Toby' she ruffled his hair 'It is very sweet of you to say that!'

The boy smiled.

'Ready for a market day?'

He nodded as they walked out of the shop.

'That's a good boy!'

The boy smiled and held Mrs. Lovett by the arm, ready to walk to the market.

'Wait a moment love; let me see if Mr. T needs anything. I'll be back in a minute!'

And she ran up the stairs, leaving the boy complaining downstairs.

Mrs. Lovett knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response

Sweeney was standing near the window, as always. He didn't look at her when she entered the little room.

'Mr. T, I'm going to the mark…'

'Leave me!' he whispered under his breath.

'I… Do you want to come with…?'

'Go out!' he mumbled dangerously. The metallic click of his razor opening made her shiver.

'Well, do you need any…?'

'LEAVE ME!!' he shouted, facing her madly.

She nodded and ran out of the barber shop, tears almost popping out of her eyes.

'Toby, let's go! Mr. T is not in the mood to go out!'

'Ouch mum!' she had grabbed his arm so tightly that she was hurting him. 'That hurts!'

'Oh sorry, dear' she smiled.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'

Her smile fainted. Of course he had hurt her, emotionally this time, but she was not going to admit that to a child. 'No, Toby, everything is ok. Let's go! We have a lot of things to do today!'

'Can we go to the park?'

'Of course you can, love! I can't go with you today as I have lot of things to do in the shop…'

'I can help you, mum!'

'No Toby, you can go to the park later. Just help me with the shopping!'

They boy nodded and they reached _St Dunstan_'s Market.

* * *

'Bloody woman! Bloody woman!'

Sweeney was pacing around his room, waiting for a costumer. Her hand had stopped bleeding but the pain was still there and that made him feel even angrier.

The little bell ringed at his back. He only wished that it wasn't Mrs. Lovett. He grinned and turned to face the potential costumer. Luckily, it was a man, more or less Sweeney's age.

'Good morning sir!' the barber greeted the man with the best of his smiles 'What can I do for you today?'

'Morning barber' the man nodded 'A shave barber, and a good one! I have a meeting in some hours!'

'My pleasure. Sit, Sir, sit.'

The man sat in the chair, smiling broadly to the barber as he moved to his cabinet and took a sharp razor.

'Look at this' Sweeney said 'I'm going to use my best razor on you'

_Look at it carefully because it's the last thing you're going to see…_

'Do your job and I'll recommend you!'

Sweeney put the razor against his face, moving it slowly up and down, taking his beard away. He was doing a great work just to achieve self-realization but he nicked a little and just a spot of blood appeared there. The man didn't notice but this small drop or rubies were enough for Sweeney.

The barber moved to face his costumer and grinned threateningly. All of a sudden one of his hands was holding the man by the hair, pulling his head backwards while he draw a clean cut along his throat. The blood poured down his neck, staining the man's pure white shirt, dripping down all over Sweeney's hand and forearms, splattering his chest and face, turning his white lock into bright red.

Sweeney waited for some minutes, listening how his blood gurgled down his wound. He smiled. Blood calmed him down. Mrs. Lovett blood…

'No!' he bellowed, taking sadistic delight in stabbing the, already, corpse of the unfortunate man. 'NO! NO! NO! NO!' the razor cutting the flesh as Sweeney moved his arm up and down. 'DAMNED WOMAN!!' A pool of blood and guts growing by his feet. 'YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE OVER ME!'

He continued stabbing and cutting the corpse of the man for a long time until he felt backwards on the floor, sitting and resting his back against the wall, totally exhausted, his mind clouded with blood and the lustful thoughts of Mrs. Lovett. Blood aroused him so much…

He closed his eyes, the blood still gliding from his hair, staining even more his clothes. And he waited there, calming himself down, a peaceful drowsiness taking possession of his mind and body.

And he, unconsciously, waited for her.

* * *

When she returned from the market, the little sign of _Closed_ was in the barber shop's door. She was tempted to go and open the door to see if Mr. Todd was upstairs busy with something or that he had gone out, but she resisted the urge and entered her shop, sighing.

She was alone in the shop, so she decided to go downstairs to work on some corpses she had from previous day. She didn't bother changing her dress. She would have to do the laundry anyway.

Down in the bake house, it was cold and damp. He placed herself behind the counter and closer to the oven to make herself more comfortable, but it was a hard work. She had to drag the bodies from under the trapdoor to her table and then separate the meat from the bones with a huge knife, so she started sweating soon. Free locks of hair were damped and sticky to her forehead and also the skirts to her legs but she continued working what seemed like hours, cutting and mincing the meat.

Suddenly the trapdoor opened and a mixture of blood, guts and meat felt from there, frightening Mrs. Lovett.

'So' he mumbled to herself 'He is upstairs!'

She walked to where the _body _was and looked down at the mess. It made her retch. She was used to blood and everything, but that was just... disgusting! She shook her head and walked towards the door to see the barber. _What did he think he was doing?_

Mrs. Lovett reached upstairs and entered the barber's shop without knocking to find Mr. Todd covered in blood from his nose to his toes, looking out of the windows to the dirty streets of London.

'What the hell do you think you are doing, Mr. T?' she shouted at him. 'Stop doing that with the bodies! I can't use that meat!!' She was mad at him, she wanted to hit him but she didn't move from the threshold.

'Shut up, you bloody bitch!' he turned his head to look at her. A glint of insanity in his eyes. A glint of lust for her blood.

'Mr. T, what are you doing with the bodies? I can't make pies of that...' she bit her lower lip '...mess'

'Then, don't make pies!' he walked to her and grabbed her by the neck, pushing her back to the wall and kissing her parted lips roughly. She choked but lost herself in the kiss, her neck hurting, she could taste the blood in his lips as they deepened the kiss.

Sweeney moved apart, dropping her to the floor where she waited tangled in her dress.

'It's your entire bloody fault, Mrs. Lovett!'

'What?'

'Leave me!'

'What? Why?'

'Leave me!' the razor was open in his hand again.

She stood up and looking at him icily, left the room. She was on the verge of tears.

Mrs. Lovett ran downstairs and threw herself on the bed, sobbing loudly, still wearing the same crimson dress. She felt devastated and she cried until tiredness took over her and she felt asleep.

She knew that a heart could be broken a million times but it would never be destroyed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading again! And thanks for your patience!_


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all!!_

_I'm really sorry this chapter took me a bit too much again, but I'm rather busy lately… _

_Well, here we go with the chapter!_

_

* * *

  
_

Some hours later, Sweeney went downstairs looking for his dinner. He was starting to feel hungry and there was no sign of the damned woman and his food. He had cleaned the room and washed away the dried blood from his face and hair. The barber was also wearing some clean clothes and some cologne. For the first time since his return, Sweeney felt that he had the urge to apologize to Mrs. Lovett; he knew he had acted cruelly to her although she didn't deserve it. The lovely baker took care of him every single day even putting his welfare before her health and feelings. She would do anything for him. Anything. And he just took advance of the situation. For the first time in many years, he felt guilty but he couldn't let her see his weakness. He shook his head and entered the pie shop.

'Mrs. Lovett!' he called without result. The shop was in dead silence. 'Mrs. Lovett?' The demon barber called again as he entered the living room behind the counter. She wasn't there either. A lump in his throat. _Where was she?_

'Nellie?'

He walked then inside the house, thinking how rude he had been with her. _What if she had run away from the shop? Away from the boy? Away from him? _His heart jolted with that thought. It was impossible.

He walked along the alley, everything was silent and quiet until he realized that her bedroom door was slightly ajar and sighed in relief.

'She must be upset in her room' he thought as he pushed the door open to look inside.

'Nell…' his words were lost when he saw her. Mrs. Lovett was lying in her bed still wearing the same crimson dress she has worn all day and seemingly sleeping. He entered the room, his eyes studying the little sleeping form.

She was lying there beautifully exposed to him. Her back to the door, one of her arms pillowing her head, her legs tangled in the flounces of her skirts revealing the lines of her calves and knees, allowing him to see more than he should.

Sweeney surrounded the bed and knelt in front of her, lighting some candles that were on her bedside table and looking at her lovingly, and pushed away from her face some curls of auburn hair that were lost and still damped from her tears.

'Ah, my pet, you're such a mess…' he whispered and started to take out all the pins she used to tie her hair up, carefully, trying not to prick her. His hand stroked then her cheek, wiping away the salty trail of her tears and she whimpered and stirred a little in her sleep.

Sweeney smiled and moved to the foot of the bed talking to her although he knew he was not going to hear a word.

'Nellie, I've come down to apologize…' He sighed as she moved again. It was going to be more difficult than he had thought. God! She was so beautiful…

He shook his head to wise himself up and started to undo the laces of her boots. He was going to make her more comfortable at least. He took one of her boots off and stroked her tiny foot over her stockings, letting it rest on the bed again. He then took off her other boot, placing them by her wardrobe.

Straight afterwards, her fingers were travelling along her legs, caressing her calves and tangling up in her knees reaching her thighs under her skirt where he worked slowly in her lace garter belts, freeing her stockings and sliding it down her legs. She shivered a little. That familiar cold hands over her body… But her eyes continued closed. She wanted to enjoy every minute of that…

His fingers were massaging her legs slowly, getting gooseflesh on her. She parted her lips, almost unable to suppress a moan.

'Mrs. Lovett…' he felt reluctant to break his touch but moved to sit in the bed next to her, starting to undo the laces and ribbons at the back of her dress '… Nellie…' Slowly, one by one, he undid her corset's laces, exposing the creamy skin of her back '… I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry…' His fingertips brushing slightly the skin of her shoulders and neck '… I shouldn't have said that things to you…' He tossed the garment away '… I'm sorry…' he leaned and kissed her neck, more a rubbing than a real kiss '… I don't deserve you…'

She smiled at his words; eyes still closed and sighed, quivering under his touch but he didn't seem to notice, absorbed in his thoughts and feelings as he was…

He ran his forefinger along her back, still covered with her black underwear corset till he reached the fasteners of her skirts that ruffled as he pushed her body aside to take them out, down her legs and to the floor, resting there in a crimson heap.

The barber stood up to look at her and he flushed a little. It was not the first time he saw her naked or barely covered but it was the situation. She was lying there, defenseless, her pale skin sparkling in the moonlight and flickering in the candlelight, her silky black underwear making her look even sexier than ever, her auburn hair framing her face that was lightly pink in the cheeks…

The baker shivered again. He stoked her arm. Her skin was cold. He raised her body a little, holding her against his chest and for the first time, he realized how light she was. He held her that way for some minutes, looking at her face, his hand caressing her arm slowly.

'I'm sorry Nellie' he let Mrs. Lovett in the bed again, covering her with a blanket and stood up, walking towards the door to leave the room.

She tossed and turned in bed, stretching her arm to hold his wrist.

'Sweeney…' her voice husky and her face dowsed '… Please, stay…' She looked down '… Please… I've heard what you've said…' He turned to look at her, her big dark eyes boring into his. 'Please?'

He nodded, his eyes following the soft lines of her forearm to her bare shoulder. She pulled his arm, making him trip over the bed and tumbling on the bed.

'How long have you been listening?' he straightened himself 'Were you awake from the beginning?'

She shook her head, attracting his body to hers.

'No. I was sleeping. I was so upset with you and so exhausted that tiredness worn out' she paused for a moment 'I realized you were here when you started to touch my legs…' she smiled at him '… Your touch is unmistakable'.

He nodded again. A glint of anger in his eyes.

She patted the empty side of the bed by her side.

'Come here, love'

He lied down by her side, allowing her to embrace him, her fingers travelling over his chest, massaging gently his torso over the fabric of his shirt. He returned the embrace, hugging her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair as she undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing it open over his shoulders, throwing it to the floor where it joined her dress.

Mrs. Lovett positioned herself on top of him and placed sweet kisses over his chest, making him moan while her hands worked in the fasten of his trousers, taking them away too.

They both were now wearing only their underwear. She giggled and he smiled in front of her for the first time. Her infectious laugh always had that effect on him. She looked at him surprised, to find his lips crashing into hers, her back glued to the mattress again.

'What…? Are you laughing, Mr. T?'

He gave her a stern look.

'No'

'Oh yes! You are!'

He turned her down, facing the bed. His fingers working quickly in the laces of her black corset as he suppressed a guffaw.

'Yes! You are! Sweeney Todd can laugh!!'

He leaned and bit her neck.

'Stop it! That hurts Mr. T! I was just joking!' She fought him, lying on her back again. He took the corset away, revealing her full breasts and pinning her wrists over her head with his hands.

'Sweeney, please…'

His mouth was over hers again; his lips stroking her as they kissed and she felt it. It was a deep, tender kiss, full of care and _love_. He has never kissed her that way and she melted. In that very same moment, Mrs. Lovett knew she was getting through him.

The barber released her wrists as he moved his hands to caress her body. Mrs. Lovett shivered with every touch of his fingers or every kiss, like a bride in her wedding night. She felt his hot breath in her ear lobe, going down slowly to her neck and shoulders, kissing the soft flesh exposed there and she could only moan his name. Sweeney's hands were running up and down the sides of her body, stroking her breasts and down her stomach, playing with her navel, reaching to her innermost thighs; her arms around his strong back as she trembled with anticipation.

'Sweeney…' she mumbled like in a dream.

'Shhh, my pet' he shushed her down with another kiss 'I'm here with you…'

His hands were all over her body and he reached the waistband of her knickers. She nodded, raising her hips and helping Sweeney to slide them down her legs, tossing them apart. He looked down at Mrs. Lovett, her naked form shining in the candlelight

'You are so beautiful…' His hand drawing the lines of her collarbones and breasts '… And you have been here all this time…' He was speaking out his mind like in a trance '… How couldn't I ever realize before?'

She didn't dare to move or even breathe just in case it could break the magic of the moment, but tears were dwelling in her eyes.

'… You are so beautiful…' He lied by her side and she stroked his back, feeling how hard he was against her leg. '… So perfect for me…' His fingers moving dangerously close to her crotch, teasing her slowly, a finger entering her without any resistance; her lips parted in a pleasant grimace.

The barber placed kisses all along her torso and down to her navel, leaving a path of saliva over her skin. He continued down, reaching her most sensitive spot within her legs and placed a kiss over her throbbing nub, brushing his lips over her slit without pressing down on it, kissing her gently, then harder.

'Sweeney…'

He was using his tongue to separate her lips and open her up, running his tongue up and down the layers of flesh.

She moaned. He moaned.

His hands spreading her legs gently, his tongue in and out her, quick and slow thrusts, his lips nipping at her bud, her legs shuddering…

He could felt she was getting there towards her orgasm and he took her clit in his mouth, sucking gently at first, but harder and harder as she lifted her pelvis in the air with the tension of her rising orgasm, hanging on, moving with her, keeping his mouth on her clit…

'Don't stop… Don't ever stop, Sweeney'

He pressed the tongue along the underside of the clit, leaving his lips covering the top, moving his tongue in and out her, gently and harder as he felt her closer to the end…

'Sweeney… I'm…'

Her fingers were entwined in his hair, pressing his head to her. His tongue moving up and down, in and out frenzy, making her shiver and moan with every touch until she released herself in his mouth, trembling and screaming out his name.

The barber trailed the path up her body again reaching her mouth and kissing her, allowing her to taste her own juices.

'Sweeney, that was…' Mrs. Lovett blushed and he smiled, still hard enough against her leg, so she stretched her arm reaching for his length, guiding him insider her with a sigh of relief from both of them.

And they moved together, making love like first time lover, discovering their bodies, discovering tenderness and passion and bringing back feeling that both thought they had forgotten until they reached their climax together, their minds and bodies collapsing in bliss.

He rolled from her onto the bed, throwing the sheets over their bodies. She snuggled into his arms as close as she could to him and he embraced her. Their bodies sticky and sweaty, their minds clouded with passion.

'Mr. T?' She was the first to speak as always 'I know you already knew but… I love you. And when I say it, I really mean it'

He kissed the top of her head as a response.

'I know, my pet…' He doubted for a moment and sighed '… I do care for you too Nellie.'

Mrs. Lovett looked at him with those big brown eyes and smiled. He cared for her. That was a great advance. He smiled too.

'Sweeney, can I ask you something?'

'You already had' He smirked and she pinched her arm.

'Well, can I?'

He snorted and nodded.

'Why do you always get upset with me after…' her cheeks went pinker '… having sex with me? Am I not good enough?' She looked down at their hands, her fingers still entwined with his.

'We should get some sleep, my pet. We have a business to run…'

'You didn't answer my question…' he silenced her down with a kiss.

'We just had and I'm here'

She nodded, not very convinced.

'Are you staying?' He nodded his arms still around her warm body. 'You can stay every night, love…' She raised her body to kiss him and saw that he was already sleeping and sighed, but kissed him anyway before cuddling in his arms and fell sleep.

* * *

_Aww, Mrs. Lovett has him… Almost… You'll see…_

_BTW, I know this is totally OOC and fluff, hehehe._

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh God! It has been so long!! I'm so sorry but I've been rather busy lately with my uni exams and my work… And then waiting and FF not working when I decided to update, but anyway, here is the chapter. I know it's short and shitty and I'm really sorry…_

_I hope you still want to read me!_

_Thanks!!_

_

* * *

  
_

'Mum! Mum!'

Mrs. Lovett was dreaming of her life by the sea again. Her life with Toby and Sweeney Todd. They were sitting in the beach, married nice and proper, while Toby was flying his kite along the seashore…

'MUM!!!'

The boy called her again, louder this time and Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes, finding herself tangled in Mr. Todd's arms. She recalled last night with a smile in her lips, running her fingers through Sweeney's hair, watching him sleep.

'MUM!'

The barber opened his eyes slowly and stared into Mrs. Lovett's. She leaned and kissed his lips tenderly.

'Morning love, did you sleep well?'

'Would you shut that boy up? Or I'd do it myself!'

Mrs. Lovett looked at him awkwardly, still leaning over him as she placed her body over his and she spoke to the door.

'What's wrong, Toby? Go to sleep again dear. It's early…' She gasped when Sweeney placed a hot kiss in her neck 'It's early and it's Sunday, we open later today…' Another kiss. Another gasp. 'And it's snowing!'

'But mum Anthony, the sailor boy, is here and he wants to talk to Mr. Todd! And I can't find him!'

Mrs. Lovett blushed and looked at the barber mischievously, placed under her, a small smirk in his lips as he rolled his eyes.

'I don't know Toby. Maybe he is out for a walk…' the barber's tongue was drawing his way down her neck and between her collarbones, sending shivers down her spine.

'May I come in mum, please? It's difficult to talk this way!'

'NO!' Both of them yelled at the very same moment that the boy opened the door, his little head looking innocently into the room, turning bright red as he saw the two adults naked, lying in bed together.

'Oh… I'm… Sorry mum… Mr. Todd…' his face was so red that Mrs. Lovett thought he was going to explode.

'Now that you see what the Mr. Todd is doing' Sweeney said icily 'Tell me want you want, lad. Or you will regret having interrupted me while _fucking your mum_!'

The boy's face turned from red to white in less than a second, his eyes staring into his feet.

'I don't know Mr. Todd, the sailor is here and he wants to talk to you. It's everything I know…' Toby's voice was less than a whisper.

'TELL HIM TO GO!' the barber was losing his patience.

'Toby dear, go and ask Anthony if he could come later' Mrs. Lovett spoke softly to the boy 'If not, make him some tea. Mr. T will be ready soon…'

She sighed, pushing away from him reluctantly but the barber caught her arm under the sheets.

'He can wait…'

'Go love, quickly!'

The boy closed the door and ran to the pie shop, still feeling embarrassed for the scene. Toby reached the parlor where he had left Anthony, which was still waiting there.

'And?' Anthony asked anxiously 'Where is Mr. Todd?'

'Busy'

'Busy? With a costumer?'

'No'

Toby could felt his face burning again as he recalled the naked forms of the baker lying over the barber, their bodies scarcely covered by the sheets.

'Is he in the bathroom?'

The boy blushed even more.

'No'

'Are you feeling well, boy?'

'Yes'

'Well then, why can't I see Mr. Todd? I have to talk to him…'

'BECAUSE HE IS BLOODY BUSY!' shouted Toby, startling Anthony.

The sailor looked at the boy oddly thinking he must be ill and stood up, walking into the alley that led to Mrs. Lovett's house.

* * *

'Why are you always so rude with Toby, Mr. T?' Mrs. Lovett pouted while Sweeney moved his hands along her back.

'Shut up!'

'Why, Mr. T? It's true… Ummmm' she was still shivering with waves of after pleasure. Sweeney was holding her. It felt good.

'Shut up, you daft woman!'

'Uh, that's my Mr. T!' her fingers were tracing the muscles of his stomach unconsciously.

'What?' he pushed her aside, looking into those big pleading eyes that stared at him with great innocence.

'Nothing Sweeney… It just that it seemed that the Demon Barber was getting sweet…' she sighed '… the way you behaved yesterday night… And the things you said to me…' he was looking at her with a cold glint in his eyes, enough to make anyone with some common sense to shut up, but Mrs. Lovett didn't. '… I was starting to think that you care about me…' She snuggled against him again.

'I'm not getting sweet!' he roared, pushing her back against the mattress. 'Sweeney Todd does not care for anybody!' He took one of his razors from the bedside table and pressed it against her neck. She looked at him frightened.

'But maybe it's only an impression…' she mumbled under her breath.

'Just because I fuck you…' suddenly he didn't know how to continue the sentence. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, freeing her as he lied down in his back once more. The razor hit the floor with a metallic sound. Mrs. Lovett looked at him strangely surprised.

'I don't know why I did that. I thought you might like it…'

Mrs. Lovett snuggled into his arms again, stroking his hair.

'I do, my love, I do'

He sighed.

'Maybe there is something more under this skin' the baker proceed as her hand ran down his chest. She raised herself in her elbows to kiss him, their lips meeting again tenderly…

And suddenly the door burst open and Anthony appeared in the threshold, followed by a terrified Toby, breaking the intimate moment. The couple looked at the boys in surprise and the boys looked at them open mouthed, the sailor turning as red as Toby was. Sweeney stirred angrily under Mrs. Lovett body, any sign of sweetness or romanticism disappeared in the very same moment. The barber pushed the woman apart harshly, wrapping the sheet around his waist while Mrs. Lovett fought with the other end of the material, hardly covering her body with it, her face flustered as she did.

'Uh… Ah' Anthony moved his mouth to speak but nothing else that a childish sound emerged from it 'I'm…'

'NO. YOU ARE NOT!' roared Sweeney, handing his shirt to the embarrassed woman and turning to her, his voice a bit softer 'And you, put this on!' The woman nodded and moved uncomfortably under the sheet to button up the shirt. 'AND YOU, ANTHONY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'

'Love…' Mrs. Lovett held his wrist, but he moved it away violently.

'Shut up bitch!' He was mad. Very mad. She had never seen him that way but the cold glance he shot at her made her hair to stand in end, so she remained still on the bed.

Toby was totally petrified against the wall of the corridor.

The barber knelt and took the razor from the floor, threatening the sailor with it.

'I'm really sorry sir…' Anthony stammered '… I promise you Mr. T, Madam, that this is not going to happen again…'

'OF COURSE THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN BECAUSE I'M BLOODY GOING TO KILL YOU!' the razor was held so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

'I can come back later, Mr. T…' the barber could see the fear in his eyes.

'No, you are not.' He hissed dangerously, pushing the sailor to the wall, pressing the sharp razor to his neck.

'But…' he mumbled '… I just wanted to talk to you about…' the words went hastily out of his mouth, the razor pressing harder '…Johanna.' He whispered at last. Sweeney was so socked that the razor slipped from his hand and hit the floor. Anthony sighed in relief.

The man sat on the bed, his face buried in his hands and Mrs. Lovett approached at him from behind, caressing the skin of his back and his hair.

'Sweeney, love' she kissed his forehead 'why don't you get dressed and go upstairs to talk to Anthony? I can prepare something to breakfast while you…' she pointed to the ceiling '…talk upstairs.' She then looked at the sailor, who was seated in the floor, his back to the wall, breathing hard.

'Toby, please.' The boy was horrified 'Toby? Toby?' The boy nodded slowly, coming back to reality. 'Why don't you walk Anthony into the living room so we can get ready for the day?'

* * *

_Thank you again for your time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Long, long time again. I'm sure nobody remembers where this story is going. But it seems that my writers block is gone and I have new ideas for this!_

_I hope you like this one if you are still reading this story!_

_

* * *

  
_

'Fuck me Sweeney.'

The barber was still holding his head thoughtfully and she unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and lay on the bed but he didn't react.

'Sweeney?'

The man shook his head.

She raised herself in her knees and moved behind his body again, her breasts touching lightly his back, her hair falling in a mess around his neck, her hands running over his shoulders as she massaged the stiffed muscles there. She leaned over him, her lips close to his ear and placed a tender kiss there.

'Fuck me... Please...' she pouted as he raised his eyes to look at her.

'But that git is waiting for me outside. And it's Johanna...' her hands were running down the front of his body, tracing every muscle there, reaching where the sheet was covering his body and cupping him in her hand. She was glad to see that he was still hard for her.

'He can wait' she said teasingly, her lips brushing his earlobe 'We were in the middle of something when he arrived...' she pushed his body over the bed and he allowed her for a moment '...and I think we should finish that' She bit her lip, looking at him with those big pleading eyes.

She straddled him and he could felt her moisturized curls over his stomach. He smirked. Mrs. Lovett bent over him, placing chatty kisses over his chest and resting her head there. Sweeney tangled his fingers in her hair, caressing her unconsciously.

'Yeah, I think he can...' he revolted under her light body and trapped her under his with a quick movement that caught her unawares.

'Ehh, Sweeney!!'

He silenced her with a rough kiss that left both of them breathless.

'He is going to learn that he had to knock on the doors before coming in'

And with those words, he pressed him into her, making her moan, a little smile on her lips as he did so.

She began breathing incredibly hard and fast, her lust for him so unbearable… He joined the baker in her gasps for air, moving vigorously inside her…

'I want… you… to scream… my pet…' he panted in her ear.

Her head was tilted to the left, resting on the pillow, her mouth opened; gasping for air desperately as they coupling was becoming more and more intense…

'We… need… to _scare_… the sailor…' Sweeney proceed as she pushed him apart, moving her little body under his.

'Scare?' she mocked 'I think this is not scaring, Mr. T!' she panted, rolling onto her stomach, raising herself just enough to allow him to take her from behind.

'Mrs. Lovett?'

'Stop this chatting!' a giggle escaped her lips. She couldn't believe she had just said that because she was always the one talking 'And fuck me harder!'

The barber moved behind her and taking hold of her hips, he sank into her. His strong hands were pressing far to harder on her skin, making bruises to appear there, but she didn't care.

'Harder!'

He complied, slamming his hips harder into her, making groans, which soon turned into cries of pleasure, escape from her throat. The pleasure was unbearable for the dark couple.

Sweeney grabbed her hips, her fingers hurting the white flesh, his nails digging into her skin… Mrs. Lovett panted harder and faster with every thrust… He leaned over her and breathed harder into her ear.

'I want you to scream…'

A little smile appeared on the corner of her lips, almost unable to bear the pleasure that was running up and down her body.

He grabbed the baker's hair and puller her head up.

'Have you heard me?'

Her inner muscles clenched around him as a response and he knew she was close to the end, so he moved frantically inside her. The first waves of pleasure ran down her spine so he leaned over her once again and bit her harder on her right shoulder at the very same moment that she came violently, screaming his name.

A single drop of blood stained her skin exciting Sweeney to the edge and he came too, falling exhausted over Mrs. Lovett's body, his tongue licking the wound clean, placing a kiss there before resting his head in her back. As always, Mrs. Lovett was the one who spoke first, still catching her breath.

'Wow Mr. T! This has been…' she couldn't find the right word '… brutal!'

He smirked but said nothing.

They stayed this way for some minutes, recovering from the violent coupling until she broke the calm again.

'Mr. T?'

'Hmmmm'

'Can you move your elbow, please?'

'Shut up!' he snorted.

'But you are hurting me!'

He grunted and rolled onto the bed again.

'I was rather comfortable, Mrs. Lovett!'

She frowned but placed a chatty kiss on his lips, her arms around his strong torso.

'You should talk to Anthony, love. He is waiting you outside.'

'What?'

'Don't you remember? The sailor!' she laughed 'The one who interrupted us before!'

'Of course I know who he is, you daft woman!' he fixed his eyes on hers and she stopped her giggling.

'Come on love, you should get dressed' She handled his clothes to Sweeney 'It has to be important…' she paused 'It's about your daughter…'

'He is not my daughter anymore, Mrs. Lovett.'

The barber looked at her contemptuously as he started to put his clothes on.

'I'm sorry, love… I thought…' she looked down at her hands, resting on her lap over the sheet.

'Are you going to stay in bed all day, woman?'

Mrs. Lovett smiled again, just a little twitch in her full lips.

'Of course not! I have to open the shop… I think'.

She mumbled the last part and woke up to get dressed, blowing a goodbye kiss to the barber.

* * *

Anthony and Toby were sitting in the parlour in silence. The sailor was too embarrassed and confused to say anything and the boy was just tired of making up excuses to justify the two adults, so silence seemed to be their best allied in that moment. Noises and groans were coming from inside the house and Anthony was starting to feel very uncomfortable waiting there.

'Maybe it would be better if I came later!' He stood and started to walk towards the door but Toby caught his arm.

'No please, don't go! She has told me to keep you here and he…' the boy doubted fro a minute. He knew Mr. Todd was a violent man although he had never hit him but he was sure this time he would '… He wants you to stay too!'

A little smile was hanging in the boy's lips as Anthony took place in his booth, the silence filling the space between them again. Suddenly, a loud cry reached the room, making the boys jump.

'Are you sure she is ok?'

Toby shrugged his shoulders.

'I suppose she is. She screams that way sometimes and it is never hurt afterwards'.

'Do you think I should go and have a look?'

'NO! Please, don't go! Wait there!' Toby was obviously nervous. 'Do you want some tea?'

Anthony nodded and the boy started to prepare it. He was about to serve the tea when Sweeney Todd entered the room, his fingers running through his wild hair throwing a dark glance at the sailor.

'Good morning Mr. T. Do you want some tea?' Toby asked happily, knowing he had done his job. The barber looked at him icily so the boy started to ship his own tea, fixing his eyes on the counter.

'Anthony' Sweeney addressed the sailor, who jumped from his seat 'Upstairs. You wanted to talk'.

'Oh yes Sir, it is about Johanna' Sweeney frowned at the name. 'I have her Sir…'

'Upstairs!'

The men started to walk to Mr. Todd's barber shop at the very same moment Mrs. Lovett entered her parlour, still pinning her crimson curls up.

'Morning Toby. Anthony, love, I'll bring you some breakfast in a moment' she waved her hand 'Come on, go with Mr. Todd. You had something very important to tell him…' she winked at the barber that was having his usual dark mood.

The men disappeared up the stairs and Toby looked at his mum, his eyes fixed upon the bite she had on her neck.

'Mum? Did Mr. T hurt you?'

The woman looked at him in surprise.

'Why do you say that, love?' she covered the wound as soon as she realised he was looking there, feeling every teeth mark with his fingers.

'Because… We have heard you scream… And now… You have that ugly mark… In you neck…'

'Awww, love, it's very sweet of you to think of me. But you don't have to worry. Everything is ok. Just adults' things…' she blushed a little 'You'll learn about it when you grow up…'

'Can't you tell me now, mum?'

She looked at him, open mouthed and ruffled his hair, changing the subject.

'Where is that tea, Toby? We have to bring breakfast to Mr. T and his visitor and we have to get the shop ready for the day!'

The boy nodded, preparing a tray with two cups of tea and tow pies there and handling it to Mrs. Lovett, who quickly took it and ran upstairs.

* * *

'And well, boy, what do you want to tell me about Johanna?' He felt a stab of pain at the sound of the name but turned to look at Anthony, who was waiting near the door, moving his weight from one foot to the other.

'Ah yes Sir, yes! I have her!!' Sweeney half-closed his eyes, focusing in the boy. It was quite difficult after what he had just experimented with Mrs. Lovett, but he had to. Johanna was the centre of the conversation. 'Well, not really… But I've thinking about your plan to save her from Bedlam's asylum, Mr. Todd! And it's the greatest plan ever!! I already have my suit and a gum. I'll go tomorrow and as soon as I have her, we'll run to Plymouth!'

Plymouth. That was far away from London, Sweeney thought. He was going to lose his Johanna once again. He felt another sharp pain in his heart, but as he had said to Mrs. Lovett, she was not his daughter anymore. So that would be the best option for them.

'But Mr. Todd, I don't know many people in London apart from sailors and…' he paused '… could I bring her here?' Sweeney looked at him harshly at the very same moment that Mrs. Lovett entered the room with the breakfast tray.

'Of course you can, dear.'

'Thank you, madam!' He was so excited he couldn't hide his joy. 'It will be around half an hour, until I find a coach!'

She placed the tray on the chest near the wall.

'That is ok, it's ok' she moved her hand playing down the importance of the moment. 'I've bring you some breakfast. Eat it, Anthony. I need a word with Mr. Todd.'

Mrs. Lovett caught his arm and pulled him out of the barber shop, leaving the door open to keep an eye on the sailor.

'Sweeney, Toby wants to know about sex!' she spat out 'And you are going to tell him about it. It is not proper for a lady to speak about that!'

But he was hardly paying attention, he was thinking about Johanna.

'Why have you told him to bring her here?'

Mrs. Lovett puffed.

'Because she is your bloody daughter! We are not going to leave her alone around London surrounded by whores and thieves and who knows!!'

'But I don't want to see her because she is not my bloody daughter anymore!' He hissed the last part, upset.

'You don't have to; I'll take care of her. Tell him to bring the girl to my shop.'

He nodded.

'And about the sex thing...' her cheeks were slightly blushed '... are you going to talk to him?'

Sweeney nodded again and she smiled widely before kissing him and running downstairs.

'Thank you, Mr. T!'

'But you are not a_ lady_, Mrs. Lovett!' he mumbled loud enough to make sure she had heard him.

She frowned from the bottom of the stairs.

'Whatever you say Mr. T. I have work to do!' And she turned her back to him, entering her shop.

* * *

_Thank you for your time again._

_Tell me if you like this, please!_

_And now, it is the first time I do this, replies to unsigned in reviews:_

_- Suzie: Hahaha, yes! Poor boys!_

_- Angela: Thanks for reading this again and again. And no, I have not forgotten about this..._

_- Emma: Thank you very much for reading! I'm glad you liked it!! And yes, Sweeney has so many mood swings! Crazy he is!_

_- Leila: Yup! Poor Anthony! I don't really like him, so..._

_- Sweet Helena: Glad to see you are still with me! Thanks you!_

_- Sarah Collinson-Dean: Awww, really? It's so sweet of you to say that! Thank you very much!! That means a lot to me!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again sweeties! How have you been?_

_Here is the new chapter! It took me a bit, but not as much as others!_

_I think this is a bit _shocking_ at the end, maybe… Just to let you know…_

_Thanks again for your time and your reviews! You can't imagine how happy they make me!!_

_

* * *

  
_

'Bring her here' the sailor smiled 'But downstairs. Leave her with my neighbor'.

'Thank you Mr. Todd. Thank you! You have been a good friend to me! I hope one day I could pay you back!'

'Don't worry Anthony'

'I'm leaving now Mr. Todd; I have a plan to carry on! Goodbye my friend!'

And he left the parlour leaving Sweeney alone. The barber was so tired that he fell into his barber chair, closing his eyes. It was the first moment of calm he had in the whole day. It was cold there, but he didn't care. He didn't want to think or feel anything, dozing in the silence that filled the room until a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

'What do you want now?' He roared 'Leave me alone!'

The tiny head of Toby appeared at the door.

'Ah, it's you boy...' he hissed, narrowing his eyes to look at him, upset.

'I'm sorry Mr. Todd, but Mrs. Lovett told me you wanted to talk to me, Sir.'

_Bitch_, he thought opening his eyes.

'It's _her_ the one who wants me to talk to you' He ran his fingers through his hair, still sitting in his chair.

Toby looked at him awkwardly. The barber was rather chatty that morning.

'Well boy, what do you exactly want to know?' The barber's fingers started to caress the handle of one of his silver friends.

'About what, Sir?' his eyes were moving from the barber's eyes to the sharp razor. 'I don't understand what you say...'

'About adults...' Sweeney narrowed his eyes again, looking at the boy above the shiny metal '... your _mum_ told me you wanted to know, boy... For her own sake, she'd better not be lying...'

Toby blushed and Sweeney couldn't help a flash of a smile. The boy was feeling uncomfortable and scared in his presence. Sweeney was praying for a costumer to enter the shop.

'Ah no, Sir... I know what you are doing...' he doubted for a moment '...you are committing adultery!'

Sweeney looked at the boy open mouthed.

'Everybody knows, Mr. Todd. And I know it's not my bloody business...'

The razor almost slipped from the barber's hands.

'... but don't hurt her or I'll kill you...'

Toby regretted the words as they left his mouth. He saw the glint of madness in the adult's eyes and babbled.

'I... mean...'

That was his opportunity. Sweeney stood from where he was seated and advanced towards the boy furiously, clutching the sharp razor tightly in his right hand.

'Are you threatening me?'

Sweeney Todd held Toby by the hair and pressed the razor to his neck.

'ARE YOU, STUPID BOY?' he bellowed.

'No Mr Todd...' the words flowed hastily '... I didn't mean that!'

The barber pressed the razor against his throat.

'What did you mean then?'

Toby was trembling, feeling the cold blade piercing his skin little by little.

'I meant... You should marry Mrs. Lovett if you love her!'

'Love? _Love?!_' He laughed hysterically. Madness clouded his mind. 'I don't love your _mother_!'

A thin trickle of blood ran down Toby's neck.

'It's just sex, boy! Just sex! Could you understand that?' Another superficial cut, he didn't want to kill the boy, just scare him. 'And try to explain that to _my_ Mrs. Lovett!'

_My Mrs. Lovett?_

The words betrayed him but he didn't care.

'Please Mr. Todd...' The boy was begging repeatedly under his grasp '... Please... Don't kill me, please!!'

The door burst open and a well looking man stared at the two of them.

'Mr. Todd, I need a shave!' he said politely before realizing what was taking place in the room. 'Oh! I'm sorry sir; I can come later if I interrupt something…'

The barber freed the boy, who ran to the door as fast as he could.

'Come on Sir, come on. I was just trying to teach my apprentice how he has to shave a costumer, but as you see, he has no skills at all!'

The man looked at the trembling boy, leaning against the door frame, and nodded, drops of blood staining the collar of his white shirt

'You have to take care of those nerves if you want to be as good as your Master is!'

The man advanced to where Sweeney was polishing his razors and sat on the barber's chair.

'Go downstairs and help Mrs. Lovett, Toby. We will finish with our little _chat_ latter.' Sweeney hissed dangerously and the boy left the room.

'You see, Sir, boys these days…' Sweeney moved his hand, playing the little incident down and the costumer nodded. 'Well Sir, what can I do for you today?'

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was opening her shop for the evening downstairs, moody because she lost the whole morning with the _Anthony incident_, when Toby entered her parlour running, his shirt stained with blood.

'Toby? Toby?' The baker left was she was doing and ran after him. 'Are you ok? Did he hurt you?'

The boy locked himself in the bathroom.

'Leave me alone!' He was sobbing hard.

'Toby, please, what is wrong?'

'LEAVE ME!'

'Toby! I'm you… _Mum_! Let me help you!' she knocked hard on the door. 'Please, Toby…' Mrs. Lovett hit the door harder again and again and finally the boy opened it, his face and hair soaked, his shirt stained with dry blood. Mrs. Lovett's eyes found the marks in the boy's neck.

'What have he done? Did he hurt you?'

The boy nodded.

'We were talking about you…' he sobbed '… and he went mad…'

Mrs. Lovett patted his head; her eyes wide open in disbelief.

'… and he did cut me!'

'Let me see them, I'll clean your wounds…'

'Thank God that man entered the shop… Or I'll be dead, mum!'

'I don't think so, Toby, Mr. Todd wouldn't kill a fly!' her voice fainted a little and she entered the bathroom and took some cotton. 'Let me clean that, love…' She grinded her teeth '… and I'll talk to Mr. T later'.

She was supposed to be angry, but she wasn't. Seated there, near to Toby, cleaning the wounds that her lover had made to his adoptive children, she realized how messed up her life was.

'Toby, you are not hurt. These are only some scratches'.

The boy was still grouching and sobbing.

'But he tried to kill me!'

'No, he doesn't! I'm sure you pissed him off!'

'We were talking about you and I told him that he should marry you if he loves you! I did nothing wrong!'

Mrs. Lovett looked at him open mouthed.

'You did what?'

'I told him to marry you' the boy repeated, calmer now. 'He loves you, doesn't he? That why you let him…' the boy blushed again, his ears as red as the blood that stained his shirt '… I mean, that why you have sex, don't you?'

The expression in Mrs. Lovett's face was unreadable.

'Toby, this is more complicated than you think, love. But don't worry, I'll be fine. We'll be fine…'

'But…' he opened his mouth to speak again but Mrs. Lovett silenced him.

'Now, Toby, dear, haven't we had enough of this foolish chatter? Here, how about I give you a shiny new penny and you can fetch us some nice toffees?' The woman handled the coin to Toby that was rather upset and worried. 'And here you have a clean shirt!'

'Mum?'

'What is now Toby?'

'I love you... If something ever happened to you...'

'I love you too.' She kissed his forehead 'Take the evening off today, do you want to?'

The boy nodded happily, forgetting about everything that had happened before

'Ok then! Go and play in the park with your friends!'

'Thank you Mrs. Lovett! Thank you!'

And he waved her goodbye, running out of the house.

Mrs. Lovett fell into her favourite armchair, tears hanging at the corners of her eyes. Toby was right. They should get married. It was what she had always wanted but now that she had him in her bed almost every night, she was not going to ruin it. And it was not polite for a woman to ask something like that. Far from it, she was in love with a murderer.

She remained sitting back in the armchair, her eyes closed, until she heard some noises in the parlour.

_Oh shit! The shop is open!_

The baker ran to her shop, to find, to her surprise, that it was empty apart from the Beadle and the Great Judge Turpin, rummaging through her things.

'What do you think you are doing?' She asked, looking at the Beadle, who was stirring something in the bowl she used for the pastry.

The Judge looked up at her. His gaze seemed to be fixed upon one of her account books.

'Good evening Mrs. Lovett' the Judge started politely 'We have seen that you are _closed_ today...' The way he pronounced those words sent shivers down her spine '... but apparently...' he pointed to the book '... things are going quite well for you and _your barber_.'

Mrs. Lovett moved her hands nervously, placing them in her hips.

'But we are here, my lady, to take care of another matter. People say that your shop stinks at night...'

The baker frowned. She could felt both pair of eyes glued to her exposed cleavage and she suppressed a retch.

'Well, you see Sir' she smoothed her dress 'It's still a bit early, that is why the shop is not already open. And the boy who helps me has the evening free...' her voice shook a little '... and this shop is a lot of work for a woman alone, you know...'

The Judge was crossing the room, moving himself to where she was, and also the Beadle was, playing with one of the knives she used to chop the meat.

'But you are not alone, aren't you? You have that friend of you...' He pointed to the ceiling as he closed the gap between them.

'Yes, Mr. Todd helps me sometimes...' Mrs Lovett stepped backwards and her back hit the wall '...but he is not here at the moment. He has his costumers too...' Her fists were clenched furiously at her sides.

'You have your barber, don't you? He helps you to relieve your _tensions_'

She shook her head, feeling his breath in her face. The Beadle laughed.

'Don't be shy Mrs. Lovett. Everybody in London knows that you and the barber are having an affair.' He placed his hands at every side of her head. 'And we are here to take our part too!' He pressed his body to hers, rubbing slightly his crotch to her leg.

She tried to push him apart.

'Sir, I think you are wrong. I'm not...'

The Judge moved his head and the Beadle placed the sharp knife to her throat.

'Shut up little bitch! I don't care what you are or are not!' The Beadle giggled again, his ugly face inches from her. The Judge smiled and proceed 'Or do you want to end with your bones in Fogg's asylum?' he grinned again 'Or even worse, dead! Because that is what happens to adulteress like you!'

Mrs Lovett grinded her teeth and sighed, wishing for Sweeney to appear in the room.

'And that would be a shame, such a beautiful woman...' The Beadle pressed the knife harder, making a little cut in the pale skin of her neck. She whimpered but looked at the Judge in the eye arrogantly.

'Come on, Mrs. Lovett, you are going to enjoy this little game...' His hands were roaming her body, one of his hands fighting with her skirts. She tried to push him apart but the knife cut her again and the men laughed.

The Judge reached for her bloomers and slid them down her legs. He picked them and inhaled her scent.

'Ummmm, wonderful!'

Mrs. Lovett wanted to shout. She wanted to scream for help, but the Beadle's hand that wasn't holding the knife was silencing her, so soundless tears were running down her cheeks; her skirts were pinned up between her body and the Judge's and he was starting to undo his trousers when Sweeney Todd himself entered the shop holding one of his razors.

The Beadle released the knife and moved apart from a trembling Mrs. Lovett, who fell on the floor sobbing.

The Judge buttoned up his trousers again and nodded to the Beadle.

'What do you think you were doing?' Sweeney hissed dangerously, paralysed at the door.

The Judge laughed.

'That proves it, Bamford!'

The Beadle giggled.

'We are leaving now Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett' he bowed 'But don't forget what we talked about, woman!' He kneeled and took her panties. 'I'm keeping these.' He turned to Sweeney, whose face was unreadable 'I still need a shave barber, so we'll meet again very soon'.

And with those words, both men left Mrs. Lovett's parlour.

* * *

_No! He didn't hurt her! *sighs in relief*_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Alba: Awww, it's very sweet of you to say that! __Me alegro de que te guste! __Me ayudas a inspirarme!_

_- ThemPussieCatIsQuick: Thank you! Ah, that just popped into my head that way. I'm glad you liked it!_

_- Emma: Thank you very much again and again for reading this! Hehehe, well, they are hot, aren't they? ^_^_

_- Suzie: Thank you!_

_- Angela: Yes! It is! :D_

_- Sweet Helena: Yay! Hot sex fits them!_

_- Via: I hope you like this one. And thanks for reading!_

_- Leila: You see. _The talk_ was here! LOL_


	11. Chapter 11

_Again it took me ages to post this! I'm sorry!_

_Thank you again for your time to read this story! And thank you again for your reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sweeney stood where he was, looking at nothing, hearing nothing… He felt numb. For the first in his life he didn't know what to do. His mind wanted him to run after the two men and tried to kill them for what they did to Lucy and for what they just tried to do to Mrs. Lovett; but his body refused to move. It wanted to be with Mrs. Lovett, to hold and comfort her...

In the silence of the room he could hear her sobbing; her body curled up on the floor, the rustling of her dress as she trembled made him felt uncomfortable.

'Sweeney...' Mrs. Lovett called him, her voice a whisper.

'Mrs. Lovett...' He advanced one step to where she was, stopping suddenly '...I had them!' He shook his head 'I HAD THEM, Mrs. Lovett!!' he felt the rage bubbling inside his head 'And they are gone now!' He advanced quickly to where she was and knelt by her side 'And this is your entire bloody fault, Mrs. Lovett!'

The woman looked at him wide eyed, not believing what he was saying.

'What?' she managed to stammer, still sobbing hard in the floor.

'You should have detained them!' his fists were clenched at his sides

'But Mr. T! They tried to rape me!' confusion was all over her face.

'My revenge it's the only thing that matters!!'

'Are you insane? They tried to RAPE me, Sweeney!' tears were running down her cheeks 'I thought you...' she paused, sniffing 'Go and run after them if that is what you want but...'

'But what?' he roared.

'If you do that... I don't want you in my bed anymore!' she whispered the last part, feeling how her heart was broking inside.

And he slapped her, his eyes dark eyes, filled with rage and anger, boring into hers, filled with sadness and distress.

'You, damn whore! As If I needed you!'

He stood and moved to the door, looking daggers at her before leaving the pie shop.

* * *

Sweeney ran out of the shop, his eyes looking frantically for the Judge and the Beadle. They couldn't be very far; they just left the shop some minutes before him... Or that was what he thought. Snow was starting to fall and the wind was cold but it didn't stop him.

The barber started to run to the Old Bailey, where the Judge lived, feeling the icy wind in his face and his chest. He was wearing nothing more than one of his shirts and his vest. But he did feel nothing else that rage bubbling in his mind. The image of the two men trying to rape Mrs. Lovett brought old memories to him.

His poor Lucy. If they could do that to Mrs. Lovett who was the strongest woman he had ever met, what could have they done to his dearest wife?

Sweeney shook his head and continued running, reaching the famous area without a hint of the men. He walked slowly then, looking carefully for the house of the Judge. He was decided to kill him in his house if that was necessary. He found the house and rang the bell, his heart pounding desperately in his chest.

A butler opened the door.

'Good evening Sir' the man bowed a little 'What can I do for you?'

'I want to see Judge Turpin. I have a business to discuss with him.'

'I'm sorry Sir. He is not at home at the moment.'

'And...' his voice was a bit shaky due to irritation '... Do you know where could I find him?'

The butler doubted for a minute.

'He went to Mrs. Lovett's with the Beadle. People say she has a problem with the pipes at her house... Do you want to leave him a message, Sir?'

'No. Thank you very much.'

The barber smiled a little before turning his back to the man and left the house. Rage was now mixed with anger and disappointment so he started to walk back to his parlour, thinking in another way to kill the Judge. Well, he still wanted that free shave Sweeney offered him some time ago. Maybe Mrs. Lovett could help him...

_Mrs. Lovett._

He sighed. He couldn't come back to her house after hat he told her. Sweeney wasn't ready to find her in a pool of tears and comfort her. And much less in the state he was: freezing and enraged, so he entered a bar close to Fleet Street and ordered something to drink. Whiskey would do for now.

He shipped the drink in a second and ordered another and then another, an other...

The barber was drinking far too much for what he was used. He could felt the rage disappearing and something like loneliness filling him. He hated to admit it: he needed Mrs. Lovett more than ever.

Someone tapped his shoulder and started to babble behind him so he turned, trying to focus his eyes on the man who was talking to him. He was one of those men that always visited Sweeney's parlour with his family. Sweeney narrowed his eyes to look at the man.

'Good evening, Mr. Todd. How are you today? What are you doing here?'

Sweeney shook his head. An incipient ache was forming there.

'I had some business to solve around her and decided I needed a drink before coming home again"

He was doing his best to speak properly but ordered another drink.

'Fine, fine...' the man was saying 'It is always nice to have a moment for us, isn't it? Away from our wives, uh?' He was hitting the barber with his elbow as he spoke 'By the way, Mr. Todd, how is the lovely Mrs. Lovett? Or should I say Mrs. Todd, eh?'

The glass slipped from Sweeney's hand and it broke in a million pieces, his eyes wide opened looking at the man.

'No, we are not...'

'Ah, Mr. Todd! You are a lucky man! I wish I could have a wife like her! She is so charming and nice, always smiling...'

Sweeney looked at him again, his head tilted to the left. The man was starting to be a pain in the ass.

'...And of course she is beautiful! She has that lovely figure of her... Ah, Mr. Todd, you can imagine how much I envy you!'

The man was drunk too or so it seemed. The barber asked for another drink and took a long ship of it. Alcohol seemed to calm his down that night. _And her_... She always had that soothing effect on him... Except when she aroused him and that was pretty much of the time...

'Those eyes, those pouty lips...'

The man continued his ramblings but Sweeney was hardly listening but thinking of her.

'We are not...' he repeated but the man wasn't listening.

'And she has to be so furious in bed! I wonder if I offer her enough money, maybe...'

_That was enough. He had to kill that man._

"Shut up!'

'What's wrong, Mr. Todd?' the man was so drunk he didn't realize what he had been talking about.

'SHUT UP!'

Sweeney raised himself from the chair and held the man by the collar of his shirt.

'Don't ever talk about Mrs. Lovett that way, do you understand? She is not a whore!'

The barber was breathing harder, his other hand resting in the handle of his razor. The man looked at him, contorted.

'And if she were, she would never sleep with someone like you because she loves me!' he spat out proudly.

'Calm yourself down Mr. Todd. You have drunk too much!' The man was trembling under his grasp 'I was only joking!'

Sweeney was decided to kill him but there were too many eyes staring at him in the bar so he released the man, who fell down on the floor deafeningly, so he paid the bill and left the bar.

It was snowing like hell and his head was aching.

He was freezing and drunk when he arrived to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

* * *

Toby arrived minutes after Mr. Todd left the pie shop.

'I'm back ma'am! It's snowing so we couldn't play in the park!'

Nobody replied.

'Mum? Mr. Todd?'

He was cautious. He didn't want to interrupt anything again...

'Mrs. Lovett?'

And then, she saw her curled up on the floor sobbing, her tears staining her cheeks with kohl, a bleeding cut on her neck... She didn't look up when the boy moved closer to her and sit on the floor. He placed his arms around her and waited, rocking her slowly.

'What had happened? Are you feeling well?'

Mrs. Lovett sobbed harder, trembling a little in the boy's arms and smiled at him.

'No love... It is just that I'm a bit upset with that shop lately...'

'But you are hurt!' The boy pointed at the cut on her neck 'Did Mr. T that to you?'

She shook her head.

'Where is he? Because I..." His little fists where clenched at his sides.

'No Toby. He didn't do... Anything!'

'But, where is he?'

'He is not here. I don't know where has he gone, but he'll be back. I'm sure of it.'

'Can I do something for you?

Mrs. Lovett smiled. The boy was so kind...

She stood and smoothed out her dress.

'Why don't you prepare some tea while I have a bath?'

The boy nodded.

'Take your time, mum!'

Mrs. Lovett walked into the house towards the bathroom but she stopped at her bedroom; she needed to take something before her bath. She sat at her dressing table, looking at her reflection on the mirror. She looked horrible with her make up all over her face and the dried blood on her neck; she combed her wild curls and took out her dress, tears dwelling in her eyes when she saw her naked body in the mirror, realizing how close they were to rape her.

But that wasn't the worst!

He, his Sweeney Todd, the man she had always loved, left her alone instead of comforting her. Of course she knew he never was a man of many words but she thought that their relationship was going somewhere...

The water was filling the bathtub when she finally realized how hurtful he was for her.

'It's over...' She told herself 'This is going nowhere and I don't deserve it!'

She felt her heart breaking as she tried to relax in the steamy atmosphere that surrounded her. She closed her eyes but nothing but flashed of the barber and the Judge appeared, so she submerged herself completely in the water and tried not to breath.

If nothing was working around her, why should she?

* * *

_Ah! I'm sorry to be a cliff-hanger... But I had to stop this chapter here, hehehe. You'll have to wait to see what is going to happen!_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Leila: I Hate the Judge too! You'll see. Wait!_

_- Emma: Awww! Thank you very much for your lovely review again! You were right! Sweeney (sorry, Mr. T!) ran away and Toby has to take care of her... _

_- Angela: Ups, here is another hanger for you!_

_- Alba: Monez! Pues no, jajaja, ya sabes cómo es Sweeney... Pero tengo parte escrita, así que te lo iré pasando poco a poco… _

_- Sweet Helena: Go Sweeney!_

_- Suzie: Yay for Sweeney!_

_- Emo/and/you/love/it: Ups, I'm sorry about my mistakes! English is not my first language! Anyway, thank you very much for reading this!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Argh! It took me ages ago! And I had the chapter ready for a long time! I'm sorry!_

_But here we go with chapter 12! I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sweeney Todd entered the parlor to find Toby boiling water for the tea and trying to bake something that looked like a chocolate cake.

'Where is Mrs. Lovett?'

The boy looked at the barber angrily.

'She is not here…'

'I can see that boy. Where is she?'

The boy continued what he was doing, ignoring the barber.

'Didn't you hear me?' He roared, shaking Toby by the arm.

The boy frowned at the smell of alcohol in his breath.

'She is having a bath. But… She doesn't want to see you!'

Sweeney pushed the boy apart and strolled through the corridor.

'You can't fuck her, then hurt her and the leave her alone, Mr. Todd! She deserves someone better than you!'

The barber stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Toby, totally mad.

'Did she tell you that boy?'

Toby moved backwards as he shook his head.

'NO! But I can see all the things she does for you! I'm not that dumb Mr. T!'

The barber moved towards the boy.

'You should learn to shut your bloody mouth boy. What we do or don't it is nothing of you business!' He was totally out of his mind as he moved closer to the boy. 'You are going to learn that you shouldn't meddle in adults business!'

And he punched the boy in the face, making Toby's knees tremble as he felt to the floor unconscious, blood pouring from his nose.

'This would do it for now. You will learn to keep your mouth shut!'

Sweeney stumbled inside the house, looking for Mrs. Lovett. Alcohol was still having its effects on his head. He felt his temples pounding hard as he walked, leaning on the walls as he advanced.

'Mr. Lovett?' He called without a response. 'Mrs Lovett, where are you?'

He entered her bedroom but she was not there. He looked at her bed and considered lying there for a while until his hangover had gone but he wanted to find her. _No_, he corrected himself, _he needed to find her_. A strange feeling inside him, told him that he had to find her and held her close to him. Maybe he just wanted to relax and calm himself down; she always had that effect on him except when she aroused him like hell, that was most of the time, but that time he wanted something more from her and he wouldn't know until he had found her.

Sweeney tried to collect himself and continued walking along the corridor. The house was not big and she was neither in the living room so he strolled through the bathroom, opening the door to find Mrs. Lovett's body lying unconsciously under the water.

At first, he didn't know what he was watching. Yes, of course Mrs. Lovett was there, but nothing more that her body was in the room. He couldn't feel the bubbling atmosphere that always surrounded her.

He kneeled close to the bathtub and took one of her hands in his.

'No, not again...' he mumbled, his word dead in his mouth, gulping hard.

Alcohol was still clouding his mind enough to not feel her light pulse or to see the empty bottle of gin by the side of the tub, but it allowed him to focus on her beauty. She was paler than ever, her creamy skin shining in the dim light of the room, her dark curls were damped and falling like a cascade all over her shoulders...

Sweeney leaned and kissed her forehead, realizing for the first time how cold her skin was and suddenly all effects of alcohol seemed to disappear from his system.

He placed his arms around her little body and raised it from the water, soaking himself but he didn't care. He placed a towel over her body and carried her to her room, still stumbling from here to there, and placed the baker on the bed.

He noticed then the cut she had on her neck and a small whimper escaped his lips involuntarily. She was dead like Lucy and it was all his bloody fault again.

'No Nellie, please... Not now!' He mumbled to her body 'I need you...'

Sweeney didn't know what to do. He felt pain, anger, anxiety, sadness... He wanted to break everything in the room. He wanted to punch everything... He lay next to her in the bed and held the body close to him.

'I can't... I can't bear this again!' He rocked her body slowly, trying to warm her up. 'I...' he sobbed involuntarily, a tear running down his cheek. 'That man at the bar opened my yes... I can't...'His fingers were entwined in her hair '... I can't live without you. Not anymore...' His words were flowing unconsciously. 'I... I love you Nellie...' He whispered the last part in her ear. 'I thought it was never going to happen to me again, I thought I couldn't love anymore but you have taught me how...'

He started to shake her body as if he wanted to wake her up but nothing happened, so he held her body close to him and covered them with the blankets, closing his yes, warm tears running down his cheeks for the first time in many years until he fell asleep.

* * *

Sweeney felt something stirring in his arms and opened his eyes to find a surprised and naked Mrs. Lovett looking at him condemnatory. He jolted and pushed her apart.

'Am I dreaming?'

The barber placed her hand over his forehead, holding the sheets to cover her body with the other.

'Are you feeling well?'

'How much did I sleep?'

'I don't know. Anyway, what are you doing in my bed? Why am I naked? What have you done to me? I remember I told I didn't want you around anymore!' her voice sounded angry. 'Why is my bed soaking?'

Mrs. Lovett had a terrible headache so was him.

'But you...'

'Me, what?' She could see the confusion in his eyes.

'You were dead Mrs. Lovett!'

'WHAT?'

_Bloody hangover._

'When I arrived home... You were...'

'Are you drunk, Mr. T?'

'Not as much as you as I see...'

She sat in the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

'I was' he spitted out 'But it's nothing of your business!'

'Of course it is! You are telling me that I was dead!'

'I found you in the bathroom unconscious! You didn't breath!'

'What''

'I brought you here and held you... I mean, I tried to reanimate you!'

'No! I was asleep. Drank too much...' she blushed a little '... Yesterday was a long day if you still remember...'

She massaged her temples.

'I do...' he whispered, lowering his eyes. 'Did you hear anything of what I told you while you were _sleeping_?'

She shook her head, denying it.

'No sorry. I was exhausted' she bit her lower lip. 'But you can tell me now if you want...'

Sweeney doubted for some minutes before speaking again.

'I'm sorry for leaving you alone when they left the shop... I shouldn't but...'

She smiled broadly, making herself comfortable in his arms again.

'It is fine love. Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For your apology. It means a lot...'

She ran her fingers through his hair.

'But...'

'Shhhh' The baker placed a tender kiss on his lips to silence him. 'You can compensate me now...'

Sweeney smiled and returned the kiss, her lips sweet and tender over his. It was a slow kiss full of passion and love, the way she always kissed him and he returned it this time. No rush, no pain...

He ran his fingers through her body, discovering every inch of her flawless skin as if it was the first time they were together and she allowed him, lost in the intimacy of the moment.

Sweeney kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose... He kissed her lips, her jaw line and the lobe of her ear moving down slowly to kiss her collarbones and the point between her breasts... His kissed continued along her flat stomach and her navel, followed by her thighs and knees, her ankles and the small fingers of her feet...

'Como here please...' she called him that was lost in her scent.

'I am here, pet'

His fingers were sending shivers down her spine, making her tremble a little.

'Here with me. I want to kiss you...'

Mrs. Lovett looked at him in the eye and the barber did as she told him, tossing his shirt and trousers apart as he moved closer to her, his bare skin now over hers.

'I love you Sweeney' she mumbled in his ear as he embraced her, placing her body over his. He allowed her.

'Can I be on top this time then?' She laughed, cheering him up.

'We'll see. You can start for now...'

The woman leaned and kissed him again, her tongue sliding easily into his mouth as she raised her hips to allow him into her. They rocked together slowly, she over him, taking their time to enjoy their bodies and the new feeling.

'This is so not you!' she laughed as she moved on top of him.

'Shut up! You are enjoying it!' his hand reached for her breasts and squeezed them gently.

'So is you!'

They laughed as they haven't done in year until he pushed her onto the bed as he straddled her.

'Ummm, you enjoying this now, don't you Mr. T?'

'Yes. And you too!'

He could felt his arousal growing and tried to move faster in and out of her without breaking the moment but she was right. That was not the way he liked it so he was glad when she spoke...

'I love this Sweeney...' she panted '... but I want you to fuck me harder, please?' she pouted, flapping her eyelashes at him.

'Dirty little mouth you have...' his words left his lips as a whisper '...I was being a gentleman but...'

He gripped her wrists and thrust harder into her, who immediately started to whimper and moan loudly, bringing his orgasm to him, who spilled his hot seed inside of her. He moved a bit more into her and she soon followed him as she called his name.

Sweeney released her hands and she threw them around his neck, kissing his lips again, savouring his flavour. He then rolled onto his stomach and she rested her head on his back, her fingers entwined the wild locks of his hair that was sticky and wet from sweat, her lips moving along his spine.

'Mrs. Lovett?'

'Uhmmm?' She didn't move from where she was, her lips still glued to his back.

'I'm sorry...'

'It is fine, love... Forget it...' Her hand was resting in the small of his back, the other in his hair.

'Let me speak, please'

'Of course love. I'm glad to hear you say something more that yes or no...'

The barber didn't turn to look at her, nor did she. They remained entwined that way as he spoke.

'I panicked. That is why I left you' his voice fainted a little but she didn't seem to notice 'I know I shouldn't... But it brought back memories... Very painful memories...' he paused but she didn't say a word, just continued stroking his back. 'If they could do that to you, I can't imagine what... Lucy... No, I know...' he felt her stirring 'I mean, you are the strongest woman I've ever met... And I have to finish with those men so we can move on...'

'We?'

Mrs. Lovett lay close to him to look at him in the eyes.

'We?'

'Yes Nellie, we. You and me'

The baker opened her mouth but now he silenced her placing a finger over her lips.

'I want to try again... With you... If you allow me...'

Tears were forming in her eyes and they slid down her cheeks and she kissed him all over his face.

'I love you Sweeney! I love you! I love you! I love you!'

'I know my pet, I know!' He smiled and embraced her, drawing her close to him 'I think I love you too' He whispered in her ear while she continued kissing him.

'What?'

'You heard me. I'm not going to repeat it!' He frowned but smiled and she was over him again.

This time their love making was more like themselves: passionate and rough.

Sweeney was all over her, trusting harder into her, pulling at her hair and biting her neck to silence his own screams. Mrs. Lovett lied under him, raising her hips to be even closer to him her arms around his waist as he moved into her, her head resting on the pillow as she moaned...

* * *

When they emerged from the room it was breaking dawn. They passed Toby who was sleeping like a log in the living room and reached the small parlour. The cake that Toby baked last night was still there and looked rather delicious.

'Sweeney, love, I'm going to make some tea, could you prepare the cake?'

The man looked rather disgusted to it and snarled.

'Come on love, it looks great!'

'I can see something in this room that looks greater than that stupid cake!'

She giggled as he moved closer to her and placed his arms around her slim waist, stroking the soft skin of her stomach. She was wearing nothing more than her underwear and one of Sweeney's shirts. Her hair was down and tickled his face when he drew her closer. She turned to look at him and placed a little kiss on his lips.

'I'm hungry love. And tired...' She bit her lower lip 'Let's eat something and go back to the bed...'

The barber let her go and seated in one of the benches of her shop, she then poured some tea in their cups and shipped it, sitting in front of him.

They ate in silence, glancing at each other craftily until Mrs. Lovett spoke.

'Did you really mean that?'

Sweeney chocked with his piece of cake.

'What?'

'What you told me earlier...'

'Yes...'

'Thank you Mr. T...'

She rose from where she was seated and straddled his lap.

'I do too... With all my heart and soul!'

Sweeney kissed her lips again and she knew she was lost.

He raised herself in his arms and walked towards her room again, falling entwined over the bed.

* * *

_Ah! OOC again, but I couldn't help it!_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Suzie: No, she is not! I can't kill her!_

_- Emma: *hugs* Awww, thank you very much for your kind word! You don't know how much they mean to me! Sweeney is being a bitch, but hehehe, he is not that bad at last, isn't he?_

_- Angela: Oh! ;)_

_- Sweet Helena: No, she is not! I can't kill her... Not now!_

_- Leila: I'm glad you loved it! I hope you enjoy this one too!_


	13. Chapter 13

_New chapter!! This is a fulfill chapter, nothing important is happening here, but I find it pretty hot…_

_I wanted to update tonight because I'm leaving for London tomorrow and I'm going to spend a month there… I'll try to write something and update from there, but if I can't, don't think I forgot you!_

_Well, into the chapter then… Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Lately, days seemed longer than ever. Mrs. Lovett was tired. Business was going better than ever and she also had to take care of Toby and Mr. Todd's parlor, always stained with blood. And of course, she had to _take care_ of Mr. Todd himself, as their relationship was more intense than ever.

She looked out of the window and sighed. Toby was there, cleaning the tables, vigorously scrubbing the tables with soap and water.

'Toby, dear, you can go to sleep if you want' she told him 'I can finish with that, you have to be tired'

He nodded and ran out of sight, murmuring a _thank you ma'am_ as he passed by her side.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and went outside, taking up again what Toby had been doing for a while. She looked up as she cleaned the tables but she didn't see him. He had to be busy with a customer… Or with his _bloody friends_…

Her back was aching and her muscles stiffened up.

'I think I'll finish with this tomorrow. It's Saturday so we're not opening till dinner' she thought to herself as she moved her hands to massager her sore neck. 'Ouch!'

Mrs. Lovett ran upstairs and opened the door without knocking, as always.

'Mr. T, I'm going to have a bath' she saw the glint in his eyes. 'Alone! I need it!' she pouted.

That socked him. She stepped closer and brushed his lips with hers, kissing him tenderly. 'I can see you later if you want to join me for dinner downstairs'. She smiled and left the room, leaving him startled.

The little baker entered the shop again and went directly to her bathroom. A foaming and warm bath would help her to feel better. She turned the faucet on and let the warm water fills out the tub as she delighted herself in the humid atmosphere. She started to undo the strings of her corset slowly, enjoying the relief she felt when the fresh air started to fulfill her lungs again. _Damned thing!_ Maybe Mr. T was right and she was wearing them so tight… Or maybe she was just getting old… But she liked them that way as they enhanced their curvy figure… She smirked as she threw the heavy cloth apart and moved her hands to take out her skirts. Two more layers of cloth covered her legs.

'All these layers are a bit stupid, not practical at all' she chuckled as she placed the skirts over the corset.

She moved to stand in front of the mirror wearing only her underwear and she could not help a little smile. Her figure was still voluptuous without the corset: her breasts were neither small nor big ones, but full and smooth; her hips broad but not fat and her waist was slender. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't really care about it. She looked like a woman and she liked it and Mr. T did too, and that was all that matters.

She got rid of the rest of her clothing and tossed them apart as her fingertips broke the calm of the gleaming water absently. It was perfect.

She slid one of her legs into the tub and then the other, feeling the warm water caress her calves. It felt good, so good… She sat in the bottom and undid her hair, taking out all the pins and ribbons she wears to keep it on top, letting it fall down her back and into the water. She moved herself to a more comfortable position, resting her head in the rim of the bathtub and closed her eyes, enjoying a moment of relax and privacy she hadn't had for a long time…

She lied there, still for a moment, before taking the sponge and rubbed her skin, cleaning all the flour and pastry from the pies… And the blood, there was always blood in the bake house and it stained everything…

'Shit!' she protested. It was quite difficult to clean the blood from her pale skin and she was not going to use what she use to wash his shirts, so she leaned back and closed her eyes again, delighted in the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sweeny was seated in his chair thinking. It had been a tough day for him too, many customers for a _shave_ and he was still covered in his last victim's blood. But that was not bothering him at the very moment… He felt rage boiling in his chest, _why she has rejected him?_ She was having what she always had wanted at last!

'Bitch' he mumbled to himself as he played absentminded with one of his razors. 'I hate her! I'm bloody gonna kill her!'

But only his mouth was saying that. His mind was wandering over her body, submerged in the water, her curls moist due to the dampness, her head laid back, resting on the rim of the bathtub, her breasts barely covered with lather, her velvety skin so soft under the water…

'Bloody hell! What does she think she is doing?' he stood up. 'She is going to learn this is not the way to play with Sweeny Todd'

He roared and placed the razor in its holder, pacing around the room.

Sweeney slammed the door when he when out, his blood pounding in his temples as he went downstairs. He was determined to kill her.  
He entered the pie shop and moved slowly forward her bedroom, looking for the baker but she was not there. He listened quietly until he heard some water splashes coming from the bathroom. He placed himself behind the door and looked inside through the ajar door. There she was, innocently enjoying her bath, breathing slowly, her head tilted to one side of the tub, her hands moving delicately across her skin… And suddenly, his rage disappeared, turning into some kind of excitement… He still wanted to kill her but he could do that later…

He took off his shoes and undid the bottoms of his shirt and his neckerchief. He was about to toss it away when he had a better idea… He slid himself silently into the small room and placed himself behind her not making a sound so she didn't notice him. He moved his arms slowly, placing them around her neck without touching an inch of her skin as he covered her big dark eyes with his neckerchief, tying it at her nape, blindfolding her. Mrs. Lovett jumped, spattering water all over the floor and Sweeney's clothes.

'Whaaaaat…'? She screamed, holding out her arms and straightening herself up in the tub 'Sweeney, are you there?' No reply. 'Mr. T?'

He suppressed a giggle.

All of a sudden, she felt cold hands stroking her nape and shoulders, turning quickly into kisses all along her neck and jaw line.

'That's not funny at all, Sweeney Todd!!' she grumbled, moving her hands to untie the blindfold. 'You gave me a fright!'

He smirked against her nape, holding her hands, moving them away from her head.

He placed himself in a more comfortable position, kneeling besides the tub, leaving her alone for a moment.

'Mr. T, is that you? Her voice was a bit shaky. She was almost sure that it was him, but someone could have entered the shop... 'Because I don't want to play that game now!' but she giggled. It was thrilling.

She felt his hands again covering her shoulders, fingertips moving slowly along the line of her back, getting goose pimples all over her body. She shivered and could not avoid a little moan escaping her mouth. His lips where moving from her collarbone to her jaw, kissing and nibbling all along, enjoying the little noises she was making while he caressed her.

She rested her hands over her knees and parted her legs unconsciously; water still covering most of her body.

His lips were working now down her chest to her hard nipples and up again to her chin, where he flicked his tongue, licking a little at the corner of her lips, that were parted and moist. She moved her head and caught his lower lip between her teeth. He reached and kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue in her mouth fiercely, biting her, drawing drops of blood that he devoured.

She threw her head back, exposing her neck and cleavage, allowing him to move free over her body. He brushed some damp curls from her forehead and kissed her again... Her cheeks, her jaw line, her chin, the little hollow her bones formed between her collarbones and then again her lips, a deep but tender kiss that melted her.

Sweeney Todd broke the kiss. He was breathless. She was breathless.

'Mr. T' her voice was huskier than ever 'Don't tease me. I know it's you… They way you kiss me, your hands over me…'

His hands were again caressing her shoulders, massaging her stiffened muscles and suddenly, her hands were on her neck, pressing a little, just to make her felt he was about to strangle her and she puffed.

'What do you think you're doing, Mrs. Lovett?' he hissed in her ear, almost dangerously. 'I'm going to kill you. Now!'

He took out one of his razors and pressed it over her right breast, moving the blade up to her neck, drawing a little red line over her creamy skin. She shuddered as she surprised herself moaning with the touch of the metal.

The blood was beautiful over her pale skin. Her form was beautiful. Lying there, almost defenceless, her body exposed to him… She was beautiful…

The blood, the blood, the blood… Those precious rubies staining that perfect skin…

He leant down to her chest and licked the blood, slowly, enjoying the metallic savour, enjoying her savour… The razor dropped into the water…

She moved her hand and entwined her fingers in his hair, pressing his head harder over her neck, over her breast and down to her stomach. He took a deep breath and submerged his head under the water, playing with his tongue around her navel, biting the skin there.

His hands were running over her smooth calves to her knees, teasing her all along, fingers moving forward her thighs, enjoying the softness of her skin… His mouth was still working in her chest and neck while she stoked his face, his hair, his bare shoulders…

And they kissed again. Their tongues dancing a fervent dance, deep kisses full of lust and passion.

His hands were now closer to her groins and he could felt the warmth that was growing in her body, his fingertips almost touching the little dark curls between her legs… And she moaned in his mouth, moving her hips in advance, looking for him dreadfully.

She couldn't wait any longer and placed her hand over his, guiding his fingers to where she needed his touch the most, and pulled, allowing him to slip a finger inside her. She whimpered as he moved it in and out of her, making her shiver.

'God! That's good!' she mumbled under her breath. He stopped for a moment, a frown in her forehead 'Mr. T?'

She could not see him, so she sharpened her other senses. She heard the fabric of his trousers sliding down his legs and the metallic cling of his belt knocking on the floor and smirked, all her body trembling with anticipation.

'I'm here' she heard his husky voice. Her hands moving up and down her legs, brushing her center slightly as she waited for him. 'Come here, my pet' it was more a statement than an order.

Sweeney Todd moved to the tub and helped her to come out of the bathtub, holding her closer to him. Their skins met again in an embrace, hands running up and down their bodies, looking for new spots to kiss and caress…

'I'm…' she panted 'I'm going to soak you'

He smiled. She couldn't see him so he allowed himself to do so. He moved his hands along his back, placing one in the small of her back and sliding the other between her legs. She was like a fragile doll under his touch.

'I can see you're all wet' he hissed in her ear as he stroked her leisurely between her legs. Her arms were around his neck, clinging desperately to him.

'Stop teasing me!'

'I'm not teasing you' he could feel her hot breath in his chest, her head resting there, her damped hair sticking in his bare skin. 'I'm punishing you for being a bad girl, Nellie'. And she bit him, hard, leaving a mark with the form of her teeth in his chest. He howled.

'I'm not a bad girl!' She tore apart from him, moving backwards, palpating the room blindly, until her back hit the wall. He ran over her, pressing her body harder to hers, sinking her form into the wall.

'..Die' he slammed his lips to hers, kissing her roughly, his hands pulling her hair. She whined, a mixture of pleasure and pain covering her body.

His hands were running now down her back and to her bum, where he pressed hard, forcing her hips to his. He rose on of her legs, leaning it against his hip and she caressed her inner thigh, barely grazing her clit.

He was growing hard. She could felt his erection sinking into her lower stomach, delightfully painful…

Their lips were still together, their tongues tasting each other mouth, her hands in his chest, his, running up and down her body…

'Sweeney, please…'

'SHUT UP!'

And with those words, he raised her little body, placing his hands on her arse and thrust into her. She was overwhelmed and clung desperately to him, her legs hooking round his hips, digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders.

'Don't drop me!'

They were moving together, enjoying each other body. He was moaning quietly in her ear; little whimpers escaping her mouth...

Sweeney Todd stopped for a moment, still inside her and undid the blindfold, looking at her in the eye. Mind and gaze clouded

'What?'

She looked at him in distress.

'Forget it!' she panted and moved her hips to his 'Fuck me, Sweeney!'

He shook his head and moved again, slowly in and out of her, her back hitting the wall with every thrust, their bodies covered in water and sweet, his hands holding her body and moving from her bum to her sides to draw her even closer than they were…

Sweeney pulled himself out of her and she protested as she placed her foot on the floor.

'What…?' her breath was shaky.

'Hush, love, hush!' He silenced her with a kiss. 'Come here.'

Sweeney raised her body again, grazing her entry slightly while he carried her form, advancing clumsily to her room, mouths still entwined, her nail scratching his chest, leaving faint lines over his skin…

They reached Mrs. Lovett's room and she stopped their movements, grasping the doorframe hardly as he slipped his manhood deep inside her again. She lifted her body, clinging from the top of the door, her breasts barely touching his face and they moaned in pleasure. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it frenetically, moving inside her faster and harder now as she mumbled something that sounded like his name…

And with a quick movement, they fell on the bed, his weight over hers, their bodies tangled, looking for newly places to kiss, to caress, to discover… Hands up and down as they moved together, dancing frantically, rocking with the same rhythm …

Her moans were becoming louder, arousing him even more.

'Faster, Sweeney…' she gasped 'I'm…'

'Me too. So shut up!'

But he did as she had told him and moved faster and harder inside her landlady, almost leaving her body to shove even harder and deeper, making her whimper and quiver with every thrust, until they both collapsed in ecstasy, stifling their screams with lustful kisses. Sweeney Todd over Nellie Lovett, flushed, sweating and breathing harder, gasping for air as they looked into each other eyes…

They were still for a moment until he rolled onto his back, lying in the bed next to her. She rolled onto her stomach, raising herself in her elbows to look at him, so much love and devotion in her glance that made him feel awkward, so he held her closer to him, embracing her, allowing her to rest her head over his chest, as he stoked her messed hair and her back unconsciously. She placed a sweet kiss over his breastbone that gave him chills.

'Mr. T?'

'Ummm?'

'I…' she chuckled 'I thought you were going to kill me!'

He shifted and sighed.

'Indeed Mrs. Lovett, it's what I have just done' he smirked into her hair.

'Ohhh! I see…' she chuckled again 'Well, I love dying then…'

'Go to sleep!'

She was surprised. 'Are you... Staying for the night again?'

'Shut up and sleep. Are you never tired of talking, silly woman?'

He closed the gap between them and kissed her mouth, hoping that that would shut her up. She curled up against his body and closed her eyes, pillowing her head in his arm.

Sweeney Todd stroked her back and hair; unable to remover his hands form her body, until she felt asleep.

'Rest now, my pet' he whispered before kissing her cheek and, placing his head closer to hers, fell asleep.

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope so, I'm very happy with this!_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Alba: Thanks baby! Tú me animas a seguir escribiendo!! Por cierto, llevo para el avión una cosita si la quieres leer! ^_^_

_- Emma: Ah yes! He had to be a good boy fon one time, didn't he? __I'm glad you liked the chapter! You can't imagine how happy you make me with your words! Thank you for reading again, love!_

_- Angela: Yes! He loves her!_

_- Suzie: Once again, thank you!_

_- Thasinger123: Thank you very much for your review! Here is a new chapter for you!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everybody, do you still remember me? I hope you all are fine and happy!!_

_I know, I know… It has been like two months, isn't it? I'm really sorry but it was impossible for me to upload a chapter earlier than this… I was living in London for almost two months and when I came here everything was so fucked up that I didn't feel like writing__. _

_I apologize. And I really mean it!_

_Well, sorry about my ramblings, here we go with chapter 14!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mrs. Lovett moved slowly by his side wondering what time it was because it was still dark outside but she felt like she had slept for hours.

She lay still in bed, listening to his breath, steady and heavy, and smiled. The barber was sleeping and resting, something he hadn't done in a long time. She knew he only slept when he was in her bed but didn't know why but it was good for him because he usually woke up in a better mood when he had rested all night long, so it was good for her too.

The baker sighed with another smile and curled up by his body; the strong muscles of his chest pressed against the soft skin of her back, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep again but she couldn't. Just that little contact of their skins made her arousal grown so she moved apart and lighting a candle, stared at him.

Sweeney rolled onto his back and one of his arms landed unconsciously over her belly. She smiled again and ran her fingertips along his arm, entwining her fingers with his. And suddenly she realized something...

_What if she ever got pregnant? What would she do if something like that happened?_

Mrs. Lovett hadn't thought about it before... And she was unmarried!

Still holding his hand in hers she tried to relax and think straight. Oh yes! They were playing a dangerous game and she knew it now; she couldn't get pregnant with a child, not now, and even less with his child.

_What would people say about her?_

Rumours were already heard around her pie shop and after all, she was still a lady! Even the repulsive Judge Turpin had not too subtle let them know that their romance was something that mattered outside her house.

Oh God! She had to finish with the way they handled they relationship in any way! But it was so bloody pleasant! And now that she had what she always wanted from the barber she was not going to let him go. They were adults and had to deal with it.

Mrs. Lovett lay still for some minutes trying to figure out any other way for making him stay by her side but nothing else seemed to work. Sweeney was not going to ask her for it so she was going to take the initiative. She was practical after all, and that much better that ending in Bedlam or dead in the streets.

The woman curled by his side again and started to place kisses along his chest. If she was going to wake him up, better did it the lovely way.

'Sweeney, love...' she mumbled between kissed, shaking his body a little, shaking his body a little 'Sweeney, wake up!'

'Mmmm?' He placed his arms around her and pressed her little body to his.

'Come on Sweeney! Wake up!'

'What is wrong?' The barber yawned and opened his eyes to look at her 'It's still dark outside!'

'I know love' She placed a kiss on his lips 'But I need to talk to you...' She bit her lower lip '... I have been thinking...'

He returned the kiss.

'Thinking? It can't be good? He ran his hands along her back, squeezing bum a little 'And can't you wait till morning?'

'No. I can't' She moved by his side, pushing his hands apart 'It is important!'

He rolled his eyes.

'Ok, what is it?'

The baker looked at him in the eye and sighed. It was going to be difficult.

'What are we doing, Sweeney?'

'We were sleeping till you woke me up'

'No, I mean, where is our relationship going?' She blushed 'What is that? Sex? Needs? Love?'

The barber looked at her with eyes open wide.

'I have what I need and you have what you always wanted.'

'Is just that? I thought you...' Tears burnt in the corners of her eyes.

'You thought what? That I loved you?'

'You told me the other night... Sweeney!'

'I told you what you wanted to hear, Mrs. Lovett!'

Something inside his mind told him to comfort the woman. He was fond of her and in fact, he loved her. He had learnt to love again and the baker was the only one that mattered now, but he still felt like he was betraying his earlier wife if he said he loved her.

'So...' she sobbed, covering her body with the sheets and moving apart from him '...I'm just your bloody toy, Mr. Todd, isn't it? I mean nothing to you?'

The desperation in her voice made him feel uncomfortable and he tried to embrace her but she pushed him apart, shoving him in the chest with clenched fists. Sweeney caught her by the wrists and drew her to him.

'No, I'm not saying that, Mrs. Lovett...'

She looked at him with her dark eyes, reddened by tears, and he knew he was lost in her.

'Then, what are you saying? It's clear enough that you don't want anything for me but sex!'

He sighed.

'Well, you didn't listen to what I told you.'

'What are you trying to tell me then?'

She stood, her back to the wall, her body covered with the sheets, letting him sitting on the bed.

'That I need you' Sweeney muttered.

'Of course you need me!' she shouted, almost before he finished 'You need me to get rid of those bloody corpses! Of course you need me to relieve the tension! That is why you sneak yourself into my room every night!'

The barber moved to where she was, unaware of his nakedness, and placed his hands at every side of her head, trapping her between his body and the wall.

'Leave me now, Sweeney! I want to be alone!'

He pressed his naked body against hers, feeling her warmth, and sighed.

'I'm not bloody leaving Mrs. Lovett...'

'Go out! I don't need you anymore!'

'But I do Nellie! Don't you see it?'

He pressed his body a bit more, making sure she noticed how hard he was.

'What? Do you still want to...?

She couldn't finish the sentence because his mouth was devouring her. The barber kissed her abruptly but passionately, pressing his tongue into her mouth, dancing with hers. When he broke the kiss, the baker was startled.

'And now, what does this mean?'

He kissed her again, slow and tender.

'This, Mrs. Lovett, means that I need you. That I need your kisses. That I need you skin and the scent of your hair...' he gulped '... That I need more from you than your body...'

He paused but she didn't say a word so the barber proceed 'Now, I do understand that you want to be alone...'

He turned and started to pick up his clothes that were all over the floor.

The woman fainted when he moved apart as more tears ran down her cheeks.

'Sweeney...'

The barber didn't look at her and she stumbled across the room where he was and embraced him.

'Sweeney... I didn't know...' She sobbed 'I... I love you!'

The sheet slipped from her body, revealing her curvy figure, while she kissed him and they fell on the bed entwined, a tangle of arms and legs, of tongues and hair... Long fingers caressing flawless skin, nails digging into flesh, teeth drawing blood... Red over white, pleasure over pain, man against woman...

They fit perfectly together. Nellie Lovett was made for Sweeney Todd as much as Lucy was made for Benjamin Barker. And he realized that in the very same moment she reached her orgasm under his weight, looking into her dark eyes fulfilled with love and adoration.

He finished just after her, falling exhausted by her side.

They remained silently side by side, sweating and breathing harder.

'So...' As always, she was the first to speak 'You... You l...'

'I do'.

'And...'

'Shut up!'

She frowned, pouting.

'No, I'm not going to say it, Mrs. Lovett!'

'Please...'

'NO!'

She went into a sulk.

'What did you want to tell me earlier?'

She rolled into her stomach and raised herself in her elbows, smiling at him.

'What would happen if I ever get pregnant Sweeney?'

He turned to her, alarmed.

'What does that mean? Are you pregnant?'

'No, I'm not'

'I thought you couldn't. What is the problem then?'

The baker looked at him sternly.

'To be sincere, I don't really know'.

He frowned.

'I mean in eve had enough sex before...' She blushed, trying to hide her face in her auburn curls. The barber couldn't believe what she was saying.

'But you were married. What about Albert?'

'Albert?' A sad smile appeared on her face 'Oh yes, he was a nice man. He loved me and all but you knew him! He was a bit too big for me!'

'So you never...?'

She laughed.

'Ha ha ha. Come on Sweeney! Did you think I was all pure till you came back?'

The barber could saw her funny face and smiled too.

'Of course we did it every now and then but I always had to be on top…'

'I thought you liked being on top!'

'No!' Sweeney frowned 'I mean yes! But now always… And he lasted like two minutes!'

He couldn't suppress a laugh.

'So you never had an orgasm before me?' Sweeney felt really curious about that.

'I… used to help myself with that. But if you mean with a man, yes, you were…'

He felt proud of himself and smirked 'I'm good'.

Mrs. Lovett ignored him.

'… But the main reason was that I didn't love him… There was someone else…'

She stared at him, her eyes full of something he had never seen before and brushed a curl from her forehead.

'All this time… Have you loved me?'

She nodded. 'From the moment I met you Sweeney. I still remember the day you entered the pie shop and how my heart skipped when I saw you…'

He placed his arms around her and she made herself comfortable in them.

'Every day I ran outside to see how you opened your shop and every day I waited for the moment you came downstairs for your ale after work, the moment we share they good and bad things of the day…' He ran his hand along her back slowly. 'My husband knew that but we never talked about you. And every day I dreamed you would came downstairs and kissed me… But that day never came. And then, you met Lucy and everything changed. You know the rest of the story…'

Silent tears were running down her cheeks while he stroked her.

'I didn't have a clue about your feelings, Nellie. Benjamin would never have hurt you'.

'It is all in the past, you don't have to worry anymore. We are here now and is all that matters'.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent: vanilla and cinnamon.

'But I'm a murder now, Mrs. Lovett'

'My feelings are exactly the same they used to be, Ben' He moved uncomfortably when she pronounced his old name and she noticed it. 'Sweeney, you are Sweeney Todd now and I still love you. Whatever you are or you will become, I'll love you!'

His hand rested on her hip and she felt his hot breath on her nape and shivered. Tender kisses followed the line of her neck until they reached her ear lobe, where he whispered something she couldn't understand.

'What?'

'Nellie Todd' he repeated 'How does that sound to you?'

The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'What?'

She tried to turn her body to him but his grip was hard on her hip.

'I'm asking you to be my wife, Nellie. Would you marry me?'

She started to mumble something.

'This is not formal. You don't have to say anything now…'

'I do!' Was her response. 'I'll be a good wife to you Sweeney' She turned her head, brushing her lip with his.

'I know you will be. And we will prevent an unwanted child outside marriage'. He tightened the embrace.

'I don't want to finish with my bones in Bedlam, Sweeney…'

'You won't.' His hand has travelled down her flat stomach to reach the dark curls between her legs, his fingers started to caress her there. 'Although I can always fuck your ass. It will prevent babies. And I remember you enjoyed it last time…'

'Sweeney!'

He was hard again and the tip of his cock was pressing against her buttocks.

'I don't want to…' She protested as his fingers continued moving, looking for her most sensitive spot.

'It is the first time you don't want sex…' He kissed her neck again, his tongue drawing a wet line along it 'Come on, love…'

'Alright Sweeney, but I'll need a free day tomorrow'. Of course she wanted sex, but she wanted something else from him.

'It's Thursday, so it's your free day. Don't worry about that' He continued teasing her.

'And I want you to come to the park with Toby and I for a picnic!'

He remained silent and still, brooding about her idea.

'I can't hear you like my plan…'

'Alright! I'll go to the park!' He sighed. 'Can we proceed now, my pet?'

She smirked. She always had what she wanted.

'Of course you can love!'

The barber released her body and she positioned herself on her hands and knees, already wet from her caresses.

'I'm all yours…'

Sweeney slapped her buttocks, hard enough to let a reddish mark there.

'You will regret those words, my pet…'

* * *

_Sweetheart, I know you enjoyed the chapter! So this one is for you! ^_^_

_I know, I know, OOC again, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter a little!!_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Sweet-Helena: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you still read this one!! Awww, London!! It was great!! I'm missing it sooooo much I want to cry!_

_- Angela: Thank you! And yes, they are hot together!!_

_- Suzie: Really? That means a lot to me!_

_- Emma: Thank you very much, love!! I'm so sorry this took me ages! But I hope you are still there!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Oh shit! Another month again! Sooooorry!_

_No excuses this time, just me being lazy because I had the chapter ready like two weeks ago..._

_Here it is!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mrs. Lovett woke up in the warm rays of sunlight that bather her room, stiffed and sore. Both her head and body hurt and she hardly remembered anything from last night; Sweeney wanted to buttfuck her, but what did it happen then?

She opened her eyes and moved on her bed. One. No, two bottles of gin were empty on the floor. She blinked. She couldn't remember them. When did the barber bring the alcohol?

The woman sighed and turned to his side of the bed to discover nothing more than stains of blood all over the sheets. And he was not there... Where did the blood come from? She slid the sheet down her body to discover some deep cuts on her body: one over her right breast, another on her hip, on her inner thigh, and the last one in the small of her back. She frowned. Why didn't she remember anything?

'Bastard!' She muttered, her fingers running over the cuts. They didn't bleed now but they burned on her skin.

The baker stood, wrapped the piece of fabric around her naked body and walked out of her room determined to find him. Sweeney had agreed to marry her, she remembered that pretty clear, but that didn't give him the right to use and hurt her that way.

Mrs. Lovett strolled out of her room to her shop but the barber was not there.

'Good morning Mum!' Toby was cleaning the shop 'Did you sleep...?' The boy's mouth dropped open when he saw the stains of blood in the sheet. 'What had happened to you? Are you alright?'

The boy ran to where she was standing. She blushed.

'What is all that blood?'

'This? Don't worry love...'

'Did he hurt you again?

She shook her head. To be sincere, she didn't remember.

'No Toby, I'm fine! It is... You know... Women's things...'

She moved apart from the boy, looking out of the window.

'Where is Mr. Todd, Toby? Did you see him this morning?'

The boy frowned, he couldn't understand why she cared so much for the barber when the only thing he did was taking advantage of her body.

'Oh yes mum!'

The woman sat down at the table, daydreaming, and Toby brought her a cup of tea.

'He wanted me to tell you that he had some things to do before joining us...'

Mrs. Lovett swallowed her tea and rose up, running to her room.

'Are we going to do anything special today mum?' The boy shouted.

'We are going to the park! Get yourself ready, Toby! And wait for me there!'

* * *

'Bloody bastard!'

One of the cuts on her neck was impossible to hide with the dress she was wearing and she couldn't cover it with make-up.

'I promise I'll kill him one day...'

She picked the razor he left over the bedside table, still covered in blood, and walked into the parlour again. Toby was waiting for her there, ready with his ball and his kite. He had also prepared some sandwiches and the blanket where she usually sat at the park. The woman smiled and stroked the boy's hair. She loved him as her own child.

'Are you ready, love?'

'Of course I am! And so is your basket, mum! There are some sandwiches and a bottle of gin...' He blushed a little 'I have added some to Mr. T too...'

'Thank you, love. Come on then!'

Mrs. Lovett picked up the basket and the boy held her free hand. She smiled; maybe she was going to have her little family at last.

They walked together out of the shop and into the dirty streets of London.

'Toby, do you remember where were we last time we went to St. James' Park with Mr. Todd?'

'Of course mum!'

'We are going there. I loved that part of the park'.

The boy looked at her and shook his head. She seemed to be in a very good mood that day although he had seen the wound on her lower neck. He didn't want to hurt her so he said nothing about it.

'Follow me then!'

They were reaching St. James' Park and the boy started to run.

'Come on mum! Or you'll miss me!'

The sound of his voice cheered her up.

'Toby, love, I can't run like you with a dress like this!'

'You'll have to find your tree by yourself then!'

* * *

Sweeney Todd woke up early in the morning and ran out of the bed without looking at the woman who was lying by his side. Mrs. Lovett was now his fiancée and that scared him. His head hurt when he moved out of the bed. Why did they drink that much last night? He hardly remembered anything but the amazing sex they shared...

The barber walked out of her room and passed Toby, who was sleeping like a log in the little parlour of the shop. He sighed and walked upstairs to dress himself with some clean clothes. He hit the wall when he entered his room.

'Shit! Why did I ask her to marry me?'

_Because the Benjamin Barker inside you is still a romantic._ Somewhere in his head a voice replied.

'Benjamin Barker is dead!'

He yelled while he changed his clothes.

_Why did you ask her then?_

'I don't know! I don't even love her!'

_You didn't say that to her._

'I said nothing to her! Shut up!'

Sweeney finished doing the buttons of his shirt.

'I'm going to marry her anyway. She is right. It's better this way.'

The voice in his head didn't reply so he nodded and closed the door behind him.

'I'm going to buy her a ring...'

Mrs. Lovett scared him. Yes. The lovely and _defenceless_ woman scared him. It was not only the baker herself, it was the engagement itself what worried him but he didn't know why. He had done that before. Why was he so scared and nervous? He was married before Mrs. Lovett to Lucy.

Lucy.

The thought hit the back of his mind hardly. She was dead and he could do nothing to help her. Except revenge. The plan they (yes, his _soon to be wife_ was part of it too) had been brewing for too long now...

Sweeney arrived at the jewellery shop immersed in his thoughts. The same shop where he bought Lucy's ring long time ago... He shivered a little and hesitated for a moment before entering the shop to look for the perfect ring for Mrs. Lovett.

'Good morning Sir. What can I do for you?'

The barber grunted something as he looked at the showcases.

'What do you need Sir? Let me help you with your search!'

'I'm looking for a ring...'

'What kind of ring are you looking for? Come here!' The man ran to the other side of the shop 'Something for you? For your wife? Your lover?' The shop assistant blinked at him.

'A wedding ring' replied Sweeney.

'Oh, I see. Let me see what I can find for you...'

'I want red'.

'Red? Rubies you mean? They are very expensive Sir, but I have some here. Look at them!'

Sweeney's eyes travelled from one ring to another but nothing seemed to satisfy him.

'Don't you have anything more discreet? I don't really mind the price'.

The man looked at him, confused, and nodded, showing him another tray with smaller but more beautiful rings where Sweeney found immediately what he was looking for. The barber pointed at one and his decision surprised the man. It was the smallest of all the rings. It was white gold and three little stones where forming a line in the middle, two small rubies and even smaller diamond.

'I want this one'.

'Are you sure, Sir? That one is the most expensive ring we have...'

'Yes. I want that ring'.

'Are you sure you can afford it?' The jeweller looked at him up and down.

'I told you I didn't care about the price!' Sweeney was getting angry and hit the counter with his clenched fist.

'It's ok Sir, it is ok... And who is the fortunate woman who is going to wear this ring?' The man asked as he wrapped the piece in a small box. Sweeney doubted for some minutes but finally told him. He was going to hear about the wedding anyway.

'Mrs. Lovett, the baker from Fleet Street'.

'Ah! Mrs. Lovett! Nice woman she is!'

'Do you know her?'

'I was a friend of her late husband Albert. He died some years ago. I'm glad to see she is going to marry again'.

Sweeney nodded and held a wad of notes in front of his face.

'Is it enough?'

The man looked at the barber with wide open eyes.

'Yes, it is'

Sweeney took the little box and placed it in the inner pocket of his jacket. He moved to the door but the man called him again.

'Sir?'

'Mmmm?'

'Congratulations! And good luck!'

Sweeney nodded and left the shop.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was enjoying the sun sitting in the park. She had removed her shoes and hiked up her skirts above her knees, so her tiny feet and her calves were bathed by the sun. The woman was enjoying herself and the lovely day they, Toby and she, had chosen to go the park; but she was also cursing the barber for not being there when he had promised he would be. Well, she would have to talk to him later but for the moment, she was going to enjoy the sun.

The woman relaxed her body, lying on the blanket, and closed her eyes. She could hear the children play and the birds, the little boats floating in the lake, the lovers whispering to each other... And she missed Mr. T by her side... After all, she was a woman in love and she would have enjoyed the company of his lover at that moment. She sighed.

Toby called for her.

'Are you enjoying yourself, mum?'

The woman raised herself on her elbows to look at the boy.

'Yes love, don't worry. I'm fine!'

She blinked and threw her head back, her auburn curls scattered everywhere and shining in the light, a delicious contrast between them and her pale skin...

'You...' Sweeney gulped hard 'You look beautiful...' He had to admit it, she was astonishing lying there.

She opened her eyes to look at him, startled and surprised, both for his words and his presence.

'What are you doing here, Mr. T?'

'Our deal. I told you I was coming'.

'Why didn't you join us earlier?'

She had raised herself and was now sitting, her back to a tree.

'I had important things to do'.

'More important things that going out with your fiancée?'

'Yes'.

He moved his hand along his chest just to be sure the little box was still there.

'Really?' She looked harshly at him 'What is more important than me?'

He sighed and rolled his eyes. She was difficult to deal with too...

'Don't look at me that way, Sweeney!!'

'You are not the only thing I have to take care of in my life!'

'WHAT? What is it then?'

'THIS!'

The barber suddenly took out the little box and opened it in front of her eyes. The baker's eyes travelled from the ring to the barber's, surprised.

'Oh Sweeney...'

He interrupted her and proceeded.

'Eleanor Lovett, would you marry me?'

He was not kneeling in front of her but seated by her side. They were not alone but in the park... And she started to cry, silent tears running down her cheeks as he slid the ring on her finger.'

'Will you?' The look in his yes was sincere and _tender_.

She nodded.

'I will, Sweeney!'

She threw herself into his arms and he embraced her for a moment, patting her in the back, but pushed her apart quickly.

'What is wrong?'

'Not here...'

She smiled, straightening her dress and sitting by his side again.

'Thank you Sweeney...' She looked at the ring 'It's beautiful!'

'Not as much as you are Nellie...'

Her face was bright and flushed by the sun.

'Do you really think I am beautiful?'

'You are...' he paused for a moment 'Do you have something to eat? I'm starving!'

She frowned but suddenly and idea came to her mind.

'Of course love...'

He saw the look in her eyes and realized she was up to something. Her hands were sliding her skirts up her legs. He shook his head, she was impossible.

'Not here!'

His hand caught hers just in time.

'Why not? I thought you were hungry...'

'I am' He couldn't stop looking at her white legs so freshly exposed 'But I didn't mean...'

She pouted, looking at him while her small gloved hand ran over her bodice and lingered over her breast, exactly where he had cut her last night.

'Don't you want me?' She faked an angry face.

'Of course I do, silly woman!'

'What is the problem then?'

The barber couldn't resist her pouty lips and her pleading eyes anymore, so he leaned and placed a furtive kiss on her lips.

'Ok. But not here. Those shrubs would do...'

She smiled widely and stood, calling for Toby. Sweeney stood too while the boy ran to where they were.

'Take care of this, ok love? We are going to have a little walk. I need a word with Mr. Todd'

The woman kissed the top of the boy's head and walked away, followed by Sweeney Todd.

'Daft woman! You will be the dead of me!'

* * *

_Did you like it? Reviews are most welcome, as always!_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Suzie: Yes! It seems so! Thank you very much!_

_- Sweet-Helena: Thank you!_

_- Emma: Thank you very much again love! I'm so happy to read that you liked it!! Here you have another chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!_

_- Mua! (Alba): Me allegro de que te haya gustado, bebé! Jajajaja, a veces me salen cosas cochinas, ya sabes… Pero no tienes miedo, no?_

_- Angela: Ah, I'm really sorry! But here is another chapter! It took me ages again... And yes, hahaha, Sweeney can be nice too!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello again!! For the first time in a year I'm updating quite fast!! Ah! I'm so proud of myself!! Hahahaha!_

_Here we go with the chapter. Sex is almost everywhere here, sooooorry!!_

_

* * *

  
_

St. James' Park was not very crowded that day although the weather was sunny and warm. Mrs. Lovett smiled.

That was better for her plans.

Sweeney was following her some steps behind and she reached for his hand.

'Come on. I can't wait much longer… I need you!' She leaned to whisper in his ear as they walked together, assuring herself that her cleavage was clearly exposed to him.

'Damn bitch…'

'Oh yes, whatever you say. But I know you want me too!' She smiled at him 'I can see it in your eyes… and here!' She placed her hand on his crotch that was already growing harder.

'Stop it!' The barber pushed her hands apart 'Those bushes are thick enough to cover us!' He held her by the arm bus she shook her head.

'Come with me…' Her voice was dangerously seducing.

'Where?'

'Trust me!'

'Have you done that before?'

'Of course not! Who do you think I am?' The barber said nothing and followed her 'I have seen the perfect place before…'

She guided him into the darkest place of the park, close to the water but hidden amongst lush trees and bushes.

'You see…?'

Mrs. Lovett was unable to finish the sentence because his lips were covering hers, kissing her deeply and passionately.

'Yes, I see…'

Sweeney pushed her back to a tree, his hands were already hiking up her skirts, pinning them between their bodies as he kissed her fiercely.

'Wait…' She panted but he was already on his knees, tearing her bloomers apart. The woman smiled and held her dress in her hands, opening her legs as much as she could an the barber leaned closed to her, sticking his tongue out and placing it between her legs. She moaned hoarsely when she felt his hot breath beneath her wet folds, grabbing a fistful of his hair to drag his head even closer.

His tongue was running over her wet curls, licking and sucking at her clit.

'Sweeney…' Her voice was husky but demanding.

He smiled against her inner thigh and moved his hand along her leg, teasing her with his fingers.

'Oh God…!' She exclaimed when the barber pushed two fingers inside her, moving the slowly in and out of her, his tongue still working on her most sensitive spot.

Mrs. Lovett was moaning loudly, holding her grip on his hair with one hand and the other in her dress, her knees were starting to tremble as her orgasm was getting closer.

'Shut up!'

'Ah… But I can't… Ah!'

Sweeney mover his head apart to look at her, who was all flushed and sweating, his fingers still inside of her body.

'You have to be quiet, my pet! Do you understand?'

She nodded without saying a word and he returned between her legs, removing his fingers from her and replacing them with his tongue. She grabbed his hair again and pressed her back harder against the tree to keep herself standing. She was very close to the end and Sweeney knew it, so he moved his mouth faster over her pussy, licking on her nubbin till she came in his mouth, shaking and breathing harder. Her knees failed and she felt on the floor between his arms.

The barber licked his lips, savouring her as she caught her breath.

'You are a good girl, Mrs. Lovett…'

'Oh Mr. T, it's has been…'

He smirked, holding her close to him.

'I know, I know… But we still have a problem to solve here…'

He kissed her and took her hand, placing it on his crotch, which was already hard.

'Do you want me to suck you?'

Mrs. Lovett could see the glint in his eyes and smiled. This time, it was her the one who licked her lips. He seated comfortably on the floor, his back to the same tree that had held her minutes ago and she knelt in front of him, undoing his trousers. The woman took his cock in her hand and looked into his eyes.

'I have a better idea…'

The baker sat on his lap, allowing his cock to enter her, still wet from her former orgasm. The barber grunted deep in his throat and she knew he was enjoying her change of plans.

She started to move up and down, slowly at first but he demanded more from her, so she increased the rhythm of her movements.

'You are such a whore…' He panted in her mouth '… You know how to move on top…'

She moved again, bending her legs to fasten the movements, letting him reach deeper into her body.

'Bitch!'

'Shut up!' She kissed him, biting his lip until she draw blood, kissing and licking the wound.

'I'm coming!'

She tightened her muscles around him and he trusted one or two more times into her before he cum inside her body, filling her with his sticky and warm seed.

Mrs. Lovett stood and straightened her dress, looking for her panties between the shrubs.

'Sweeney, where did you put my underwear?'

The barber was still on the floor, catching his breath and started to laugh, showing her a shred of cloth.

'You will have to buy a new pair…'

She laughed with him and reached for his hand, helping him to stand up.

'Did you enjoy it, hmm?' She kissed him passionately, the metallic taste of blood still in his mouth 'Oh God, I'm sorry!'

'I'm fine. You will pay for it later'.

'Sounds interesting…' She winked at him 'Oh Toby! He is alone! We should go to meet him before he worries too much!'

'I remember you that this was your idea...'

'I know, I know, but we should return!'

The barber rolled his eyes and followed her out of the clearing.

'Nellie, wait!'

'What is wrong?'

The barber took a leave, tangled in her auburn curls, from her hair and showed it to her.

'Awww love, thank you!' She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and they started to walk where Toby was.

* * *

When the dark couple arrived where the boy was, he was eating and drinking alone but stood as soon as he saw them.

'I'm sorry mum, Mr. Todd. I was hungry and I couldn't find you around...'

'That's ok Toby; you can eat as much as you want. You are still growing!'

'I left some sandwiches for you and Mr. Todd in the basket'.

'Thank you love, finish your meal and go to play with those boys. They seem nice!'

The boy bolted down the food and tan away.

Mrs. Lovett seated on the floor and Sweeney did the same.

'Well, you enjoyed it?' She was running her fingers through her hair, untangling it. She was wearing her hair down and it seemed to have its own life but it suited her. Sweeney had to admit she looked great that way.

'Yes'

'What is wrong with you now?' The baker pinched his arm.

'Nothing. It is just me'.

'Ah, always brooding up there! Can't you relax a little and enjoy the weather?'

Mrs. Lovett moved herself to lie on the blanket, testing her head on his lap. The barber sighed but allowed her, stroking her hair unconsciously.

'What are you thinking about, love?'

'You...'

She looked straight at him from where she was.

'Me?'

'Yes. I'm thinking about how things have changed between us since I came back...'

Mrs. Lovett was surprised. He never spoke out his mind like that.

'Do you... like what we have right now?'

'I do. I mean, this is not the life I used to dream about when I was younger but I do enjoy your company, Nellie'.

She smiled at him.

'I know love' She hesitated for a moment 'This is the life I have always dreamed... Just you and me...' He smiled sadly 'I will be a good wife!'

'I don't have a doubt about it...'

They sat in silence, Sweeney's fingers stroking her hair and her neck; Mrs. Lovett, smiling and sighing with every touch... He stopped his finger over the cut on her lower neck.

'Did I do this to you?'

The wound burned at his touch and she protested in pain.

'I think so... I didn't have it yesterday and it was there when I woke up... And I found this earlier this morning beneath the sheets...' She took out the razor, still covered in blood, from the basket. 'It is yours...'

'Yes...' He nodded 'I'm sorry...' He caressed her cheek 'I don't like to hurt you...'

'I know, but it is so very you. Don't worry about me. I'm strong enough!'

Sweeney smiled.

'I can't help it, your savour arouses me, you blood...'

She seated straight by his side and kissed him on the mouth.

'I love you Sweeney. And I'll love you forever. Whatever you do, I'll be yours!'

He returned the kiss, placing her on his lap, his hand moving along her bare leg once again. She giggled when she remembered she was not wearing panties.

'Do you want to do it again, Mr. T?'

'I always want you, Mrs. T!'

She smiled when he called her by her new name.

'Mrs. T sounds good...'

He unbuttoned his trousers, releasing himself between her skirts. She moved her dress and her body and he was inside her again. The barber held her body close to his to murmur something in her ear.

'You have to be quiet, much more than before. We don't want to shock everybody, don't we?'

The baker nodded, smiling.

'Of course love, same to you...'

She sighed when he adapted himself inside her.

'Oh Go, this is so very thrilling!'

She moved slowly on top of him, concealing her movements, leaning to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair and chatting casually as the fucked.

Toby ran to where they were once or twice but they were busy to notice him and the boy didn't dare to bother them.

'I'm coming, my pet...' He breathed in her hair, holding her even closer, feeling her full breasts through the fabrics of her dress.

'Yeah, me too...'

They mover together not too long until they came, devouring each other mouths to silence their orgasms.

The barber buttoned his trousers as fast as he could and she smoothed her dress, sitting by his side again.

'Wow Sweeney!'

He smirked again.

'Don't get used to public sex...'

She hit him with her elbow. 'Of course not! But don't deny you enjoyed it!'

He shook his head, smiling. 'You are impossible!'

'Ah no, you are the difficult one!' She laughed.

And suddenly it started to rain heavily. They looked at each other rather surprise.

'Bloody London weather!' She cursed under her breath as they started to pick up everything. The baker called for Toby but they didn't see him, so they supposed he had run home. They started to run too but it was difficult to Mrs. Lovett due to the overweight of her dress now that was soaked.

'Come on Nellie!'

'I can't Sweeney, my dress is very heavy!'

She stumbled over and fell on the floor, staining herself with mud everywhere.

'Help me Sweeney! Please!'

The barber turned to see her sprawled on the floor and he couldn't do anything but laughing.

'Ey! Stop laughing at me and help me!'

He moved to where she was and offered her a hand.

'Come on, silly woman!'

She started to giggle when he passed his arm around her waist.

'Did you hurt yourself?'

'I don't think so but I will have bruises tomorrow...'

They started to walk as fast as they could again, close to each other, Sweeney holding her and practically carrying her in his arms. When they arrived in the pie shop, they were drenched to the bones and freezing, stained with mud and dirt.

'Bloody weather! It was a lovely day and look now!' She was shivering in his arms and he cuddled her.

'I have an idea to heat you up...'

Mrs. Lovett smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. 'Really, Mr. T?'

'It is not what you are thinking about, you little slut...'

She pouted 'Why not? Toby is not here and I think he won't return till this rain stops...'

He rolled his eyes.

'Don't look at me that way!'

'Have you seen yourself?' He guided her to the mirror in her room 'I'm not going to have sex with something like this...'

She started to laugh when she saw her reflection.

'Oh my God!' She continued laughing 'I do understand you now!' I need a shower!'

He smiled 'I told you so!'

She started to undress herself and he was able to see the other cuts on her body. A frown appeared on her forehead.

'Do they hurt?'

'What?'

She turned to look at him, half covered by the dress.

'You wounds...'

She saw he was concerned and moved her arms, letting the dress fall on a pile on the floor.

'They burned on my skin this morning, but not anymore, love'.

Sweeney moved to where she was standing and kissed her shoulder.

'I won't do it again'.

'Don't worry love, I'm fine' She smiled, trying to cheer him up 'I do enjoy a little pain every now and then...'

The barber nodded and moved towards the door.

'I'm going to heat some water for you'.

'Thank you love, I'll be there in a tick!'

Sweeney left the room, leaving her alone there.

The woman sighed. It seemed she was reaching him at last...

'Well, I should go to see what he is doing!'

Mrs. Lovett picked up some clean clothes and walked towards the little bathroom. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the barber inside the bathtub, waiting for here.

'What are you doing there? I thought it was... Well, who cares?'

'We need to warm you up. Come here!'

He made himself comfortable in the little tub, making enough space for her to sit with him. She submerged her body in the warm water, resting her head in his chest.

'Ah love, this is great!'

'Are you feeling better?'

She nodded and breathed deeply.

'Thank you for everything Mr. T'.

The barber took her hand in his and they looked at the ring that sparkled in her finger.

'We should get a date for the wedding, don't we?'

'Yes' Sweeney murmured in her hair 'I'll talk to the priest tomorrow if you want me to'.

'Would you do that for us?'

He started to rub carefully the dirt from her body 'I will'.

'Thank you for everything Sweeney' She paused to kiss him 'I love you'.

* * *

_Awwww, Sweeney can be such a sweetheart!! _

_And now, replies to unsigned: _

_- The Real Mrs. Lovett: Hahahaha, I loved your review! Really! It made me laugh! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I'm trying to do my best at it!_

_- That's me (Alba): No querías dirty? Jajaja, pues toma!! Ración doble o triple, ni me acuerdo ya!! Gracias por tus palabras, pequeña!_

_- Emma: Hehehe, no more teasing here! __They were, pretty horny, you see. Thanks for your review again, love!_

_- Suzie: Thanks_

_- Sweet Helena: Here we go, juicy parts for you again and again!_

_- Angela: Ummm, I think Sweeney is very OOC but I'm having so much fun writing him this way!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Here we go again!_

_Just let you know that this chapter is a bit strong... _

_

* * *

  
_

'Good Morning Father!'

It was the first time Sweeney entered a church for more tan 15 years and he did feel uncomfortable, but he promised Mrs. Lovett he would talk to the priest.

'Hello Sir' the old man walked where Sweeney was and shook his hand 'How can I help you, Sir?'

The man smelt like naphthalene and incense, making Sweeney retch but he collected himself, shaking his hand politely.

'I'm going to marry a woman and she wants the marriage to take place here...'

'Oh! A wedding!' the man almost clapped 'It has been ages since I officiate one! It will be a pleasure to do that for you!'

Sweeney frowned. It couldn't be so easy. Nothing in his life was easy and that was not going to be an exception.

'But I need you to answer some questions for me...'

'What do you want to know?' The barber looked at him in disguise.

'Ah! Don't look at me that way, young man! Marriage is a very serious thing!'

Oh yes it was. Sweeney already knew it.

'Who is the fortunate woman you are going to make happy for the rest of her life?' the priest proceed 'Are you devout parishioners?'

Sweeney was bewildered. _What was that man talking about?_ He was going to offer him a free shave after the wedding...

'I'm going to marry Mrs. Eleanor Lovett, the baker from Fleet Street'

'Ah! She does the best pies in London! So you are marrying a widow, don't you?'

'Yes. But she loves me. What is wrong with that?' Everybody in that bloody city seemed to know that Mrs. Lovett was a widow after all.

The old man noticed the anger in the barber's voice.

'Nothing Sir, nothing. As long as you love her too...'

Sweeney remained in silent for some minutes.

'Don't you love her?'

The barber sighed.

'I do...'

'Good! Good! And what about your duties with the church?'

'We...' He wished Mrs. Lovett to be there. She always knew what to say 'I... She... We usually work on Sundays. She has a pie shop and it is always crowded after the mass as you may know. We have to bake the pies before people arrive'.

The old man looked at him rather upset.

'I understand you Sir. I'll need you both to confess your sins to me'.

'Confess our sins?'

'Yes. You should not ashamed of yourself. You can't imagine what people told me everyday!' This time, the priest clapped happily,

'Yes, I can't imagine...' Sweeney lowered his voice.

'Is it fine for you both to come next Thursday for your confession?'

The barber thought about it. Thursday was the day Mrs. Lovett closed her shop.

'I'll talk to my fiancée, but I think it will be possible. We are closed on Thursday...'

'Fine, fine...'

The old man started to walk away from him but Sweeney called him again.

'Excuse me sir' He was trying to be polite 'And what about the date for the wedding?'

The priest turned to look at him.

'I have to expiate your sins first, son. I'll see you next Thursday!'

He disappeared in the vestry, leaving Sweeney alone in the temple.

He returned to what he called home to find Mrs. Lovett tapping the counter with her fingers, waiting impatiently for him. When he entered the pie shop, the baker smiled, throwing herself in his arms.

'Toby dear, go and clean the tables outside!'

She had not finished the sentence and the boy had already disappeared from their sight.

Sweeney pushed her apart.

'Stop it, woman!'

'What is wrong with you this morning?'

'I went to the church'.

'Really?' And what did they tell you?'

'We need to confess our sins'.

'What?' Mrs. Lovett looked at him in disbelief. 'Why?'

'This Thursday. He won't marry us until he had heard our confessions...'

'Are you joking, Sweeney?' We can't go there and tell that man what we do here!'

'And we won't...'

Mrs. Lovett frowned and they both seated together in a corner of the shop.

'What do you mean? We need to do that to...'

'We are going to meet him on Thursday, of course...' Mrs. Lovett got it at that very same moment '... But we are going to lie about ourselves'.

'About everything?'

Sweeney nodded.

'I will tell him that I have slept with you once or twice, that I couldn't resist your charms'. The woman opened her mouth to protest but Sweeney proceed 'Let me finish, Nellie. I won't tell him you seduced me. We agreed because we love each other and couldn't wait any longer'.

'That is very nice of you to say that of me'

The woman smiled and Sweeney shook his head.

'You get the best meat from the market because our business are going perfectly well 'Mrs. Lovett nodded again. 'And you will regret everything. Me too. And be careful with that mouth you have...'

'But I can't regret the sex with you, love...'

Sweeney looked at her full of anger.

'Don't get mad at me! I was joking!'

'We are going to joke about this, Mrs. Lovett...'

'Fine, love'.

She stood and walked towards the counter, blowing him a kiss.

'We have a lot of work to do now!'

* * *

Thursday came faster than they wanted. They had tried to keep themselves apart from each other all those days, not having sex or sleeping together to make their confessions easier, but their mood was growing worse too.

That morning, Mrs. Lovett entered his barber shop in a rush and let herself fall into his chair.

'I can't bear this anymore, Sweeney!' It's been a week!'

The barber moved to face her, resting his back on the door.

'I know, it's difficult for me too'.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him, frowning.

'Really? Because I can't see it!' She doubted for a minute 'You never wanted me...'

He looked at her, bewildered.

'What is the problem with you, woman?'

'Do you see?'

Sweeney hissed dangerously. He didn't want to start a fight with her because his mood was not the best. He knew he could be dangerous to her if things went worse...

'What do I have to see, Mrs. Lovett?'

'You! What do you do to keep your self control? Do you wank?'

Sweeney was starting to feel angry and his hand was stroking the handle of his razor in his holster.

'We agreed this. I'm not doing anything!'

'Are you sure? Because I can't stand it anymore and you are there all laid-back!'

He had had enough of her silly words. He took out his razor and ran where she was, pulling his razor open to her neck.

'Shut up! Can't you see what you are doing to me?'

Mrs. Lovett shivered when the cold metal touched her skin, regretting her words immediately. He pressed a bit harder, piercing her pale skin, releasing a single drop of blood that ran down her neck

'No Sweeney!' She saw the glint of madness in his eyes; the one she had not seen for so long and it scared her 'Please...'

The barber shook his head and released her, letting the razor felt on the floor with a metallic cling. She remained sitting there, breathing harder and massaging her neck.

'Thank Goodness! I thought you were going to kill me!'

Sweeney moved in front of her, undoing his trousers, taking out his cock and stroking himself.

'Ah no! I'm not going to give you a blow job now! We agreed...'

'Open your mouth!'

'No!'

Mrs. Lovett closed her mouth, pressing her lips harder.

'Open your mouth!' He demanded again, his tip inches from her face.

She shook her head, moving as far from him as she could in the chair.

'OPEN YOUR MOUTH NOW! OR I'LL TAKE YOU IN THE ASS, YOU BITCH!'

He held her by the neck with one hand and placing the other around her waist; he raised her little body and bent her over his small bed, placing a hand in her lower back, pressing her harder to the mattress to keep her still, pulling up her skirts with the other hand, tearing her panties down her legs, looking for her ass hole.

The woman tried to fight him back but he was stronger that her.

'You earned yourself this...' His tip was barely touching her.

'No Sweeney! Don't!' She cried, gripping the sheets.

He pushed a little, his tip sliding inside her, between her buttocks.

'Please Sweeney... Stop it!' Tears ran down her cheeks 'It hurts! No!'

He pressed a bit harder, her screams arousing him.

'Stop! Please!' she chocked 'I'll suck you...'

He released her, who fell on her knees, facing him. Mrs. Lovett stared at him, her pleading eyes begging him not to do so, but he was out of control. The Demon Barber scared her like he had never done before.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her face to him and the baker finally opened her mouth, taking his full length in it. She couldn't help crying in silence while she did him and she almost chocked when he placed his hands in the back of her head, forcing her to take him deeper in her throat.

Mrs. Lovett could hear him moaning in pleasure and was tempted to bite him but she knew that that would only make things worse, so he obeyed him submissively and swallowed everything when he came in her mouth. She coughed when he moved apart from her, buttoning his trousers.

The woman remained sitting on the floor, tears still clinging in the corner of her eyes.

'You are a good girl, Mrs. Lovett' He patted her hair 'Now, you can leave me alone. I'll see you later in the evening to go to the church'

She was too shocked to move or to say a word and just nodded, lying still there. Sweeney looked at her, curled up on the floor and somewhere inside him, he pitied for her. Suddenly a flash of Lucy in the same situation with the Judge instead of him crossed his mind and the rage bubbled inside him again.

'Don't you hear me?' He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and brought her back to her feet. 'LEAVE ME!'

Mrs. Lovett shot and icy last glance at him before leaving his room. She ran downstairs, passing Toby who was cleaning outside, and locked herself in the bathroom. She drank some water and washed her mouth to eliminate his taste, but it lasted.

_What had just happened? _

Sweeney had just tried to rape her!

She let her body fall on the floor of the little room and cried, rocking herself.

_How could she love someone like him?_

She was hurt deep inside but she couldn't deny his love for him.

_Was she just being masochist or was she too blinded by love?_

She was going to marry a mad man but he was what she had always wanted.

The baker stood and tried to recover herself, pinning the mess her hair was over her head and fixing her makeup and clothes. She opened the door to find Toby standing there, worried.

'Everything ok, mum?'

'Yes love, don't worry. I'm going to relax a little until I have to go to the church with Mr. T. Did you finish outside, love?'

He nodded 'Yes, mum!'

'Ok then. Go and enjoy your free time!'

The boy ran out of her sight and she entered the little living room, taking a book from the self and sitting in the armchair. She couldn't concentrate properly on what she was reading but it helped to keep her mind busy and distracted from what had happened minutes ago in Sweeney's parlour.

* * *

4 o'clock came without realisation from her part. Mrs. Lovett had tried to keep herself busy doing things here and there and not thinking about the barber, that she didn't even bring him his lunch.

At 4 o'clock, Sweeney entered her parlour and stood close to the door, staring at her, who was looking out of the window in silence. She didn't notice his presence until he spoke.

'We should go now, Mrs. Lovett'.

She turned to look at him without saying a word and smiled.

'Ah Sweeney, love, I was waiting for you!' She stood and walked to where he was, grabbing his arm with a cheerful smile on her lips. She was radiant in the dark green dress she was wearing although it was not as suggestive as the ones she usually wore. They were going to the church any way...

'Come on then!'

Sweeney could not believe what she was doing. She should be mad at him but instead she was all lovely and charming. He frowned as they walked out of the house, the rustling of her dress against their legs following them. They walked in silence for some minutes, both of them concentrated in their thoughts until Sweeney spoke.

'Mrs. Lovett?'

'Yes?'

'Are you feeling well?'

'Perfectly well!'

_What was wrong with her?_

Sweeney pushed her a bit more.

'You seem to be in a very good mood this evening'.

'And why shouldn't I?' She asked looking at him innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

'Because of what happened this morning...'

'You tried to rape me, yes. And I hate you for it. I will never forgive something like that and I promise you I'll get my revenge. Anything else you wanted to talk about?'

Her reply left him open mouthed so he walked in silence till they reached the church.

'I'm really sorry Nellie. I don't know what happened to me'. They looked at each other silently, her eyes coldly fixed on his. 'Do you still want to do that?'

'Of course I do! I'm not saying that I forgive you, be sure of that. But I have loved you all my life...' She felt the tears burning in her eyes again and entered the church 'That is up to you and God...'

* * *

_I'm really sorry, I didn't want to write that but I did. I don't know how but I just realised that when I finished the chapter!_

_Let me know what you think of it!_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Sweet Helena: Thank you very much!!_

_- Alba: Me alegro de que el otro capítulo te gustase… Este es un poquito fuerte, pero no sé… Como te he dicho, salió solo. Gracias por leerlo y apoyarme siempre!_

_- Emma: Oh yes *blushes* Naughty naughty! But I had so much fun writing it that way!! Thanks for reading again!_

_- Suzie: Thanks girl!_

_- The Real Mrs. Lovett: Hahahaha, thank you very much again for your review, love! And of course, you can give any ideas you want!! _

_- Angela: Thanks!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I have a good excuse this time! I was busy with NaNoWriMo during November and I did!! More than 50,000 words in a month!! I'm so proud of myself!!_

_Now, to chapter 18, loveys!_

_And next one is almost ready, just to let you know..._

_

* * *

  
_

The wedding was postponed two weeks till the priest had a free day for them. Mrs. Lovett hadn't already forgiven Sweeney and they hadn't slept together since that day but none of them pushed the situation to a new meeting or intercourse.

She was not scared of him, not anymore. She knew she was strong enough to get over that disgusting event and was determined to marry him.

Sweeney was growing stressful without her. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed her touch and her kisses. He missed her body and her smell, her skin and savour… But he couldn't assault her because he still felt guilty for what had happened some weeks ago.

The barber has apologized to her more than once, but she refused to listen to him. He had tried once or twice to hold her and kiss her but she always rejected him with an excuse.

So things were this way the day of their wedding but Mrs. Lovett woke up all excited. At last, she was going to marry the man she loved and although things were all messed up lately, she couldn't help feeling like a child with a new toy.

The woman had bought herself a wedding dress and a new pair of shoes secretly and she left everything ready in her room before entering the bathroom to have a shower and get her hair and makeup ready.

Sweeney was also doing her part upstairs too. He took his best suit, a black one that he had only used once or twice in his life, and a new white shirt. He had also found one of his old ties.

He washed himself too, trying to tame his wild hair and he dressed himself thoroughly, taking care of every detail. He did want to surprise her. He needed to cause a good effect on her and maybe she would be back to him…

Mrs. Lovett was getting herself ready downstairs. She slid the underwear and the stocking up her legs, holding them with the garters. She then took a corset and tied it as hard as she could so her wait looked even thinner than ever and her breasts seemed to pop out of it, and at last, she put the white dress on, the soft material covering her body. The woman shivered and smiled nervously and called for Toby. She wasn't able to button it on her back.

The boy ran immediately to her room, knocking on the door before entering.

'Come in Toby'

The boy opened the door slowly and peeked inside, finding Mrs. Lovett in front of the mirror, dealing with lace material.

'Toby, love, could you help me with the buttons on the back? I can't do them myself!'

'Yes, of course mum!'

The boy stepped into the room, already wearing the new clothes Mrs. Lovett brought him for that special day, to where she was and placed himself behind her, blushing when he saw the pale skin of her back exposed.

'You look wonderful, mum…' He babbled, starting to button the back very carefully not to touch her skin.

'Thank you Toby, love. But you are looking at my back!'

The woman turned to face him and the boy stared at her open mouthed.

'Wow! You are like a princess!'

Mrs. Lovett smiled softly to him.

'Thank you very much Toby' She leaned and kissed his forehead, making him blush ever more 'But, when have you seen a princess?'

'I saw one once in a book… And she looked exactly like you…'

Mrs. Lovett smiled again and turned to look at her in the mirror. She ran her hands over the soft fabric of the dress, barely touching it, afraid of staining or tearing it.

'Do you think Mr. T will like it?' She mumbled more to herself than to the boy, her eyes staring at her form dreamily.

'He would be a fool if he doesn't…' The boy replied with great sincerity and she embraced him.

'You are such a sweetheart! Are you ready?' She looked at him from head to feet and nodded at the same time of the boy. 'You look lovely. Would you fetch Mr. T for me, please? I need to retouch my makeup a little'.

'Yes mum'

'Wait for me in the parlour, I'll be there soon'

The boy nodded and walked out of the room.

'We will be there before you!'

The boy left her alone with her thoughts again. She was a bit scared and nervous about the wedding but what worried her the most was the barber. They had not, well, kept in touch very much lately and she was scared she would reject her in the very last moment but when she felt prepared and left the room to enter the parlour, Sweeney was already waiting for her there with Toby. She felt her heart jump in her chest at his sight but she also wanted to laugh when she saw both men standing together in their elegant clothes.

Sweeney stared at her and his lips curled into a smirk of self-satisfaction.

Toby sensed what was going on there and opened the door, leaving them alone.

Sweeney walked to where Mrs. Lovett was standing and took her hand, his eyes always fixed on her.

'You look stunning, Nellie'.

In fact, she did and he had to admit that beautiful was not enough for the woman who was standing next to him.

Her white dress made her skin look even paler than ever but her reddish hair, that she was wearing down, created a delicious contrast with the soft skin of her exposed shoulders and Sweeney felt the urge to kiss her and take her there in the very same moment. The makeup she was wearing was not exaggerated and she looked natural; just a bit of red in her lips and cheeks that conferred her an innocent look, and the kohl in her eyes made them look even bigger.

Mrs. Lovett bowed at the compliment.

'Thank you Sweeney' She brushed a curl from her forehead apart 'You look good to...'

That was also true. His suit fitted him and she wondered when he got it, and his hair combed made him look younger.

Mrs. Lovett accepted his hand and they started to walk to the church.

'Are you sure you still want to marry me, Nellie?'

She looked at him bewildered.

'Yes. Don't you?'

'I do'. He held her closer to him 'And I want to apolo...'

'It is ok Mr. T, so please, don't. I don't want to ruin this day...'

He nodded.

'But you already know that I really mean it, don't you?'

'Yes'.

'Thank you'.

She looked at him craftily and smiled. The barber seemed to be in very deep thoughts.

Toby, Anthony and Johanna, dressed up as a boy, were waiting for them at the door of the temple. The couple passed through them, barely hearing what they were saying and stepped into the church. Mrs Lovett was trembling with anticipation and she fainted a little, her knees betrayed her but Sweeney, who was still standing by her side, held her.

'Are you feeling well?'

Mrs. Lovett composed herself and straightened her dress.

'Yes. It is just that I am a bit nervous'

She smiled and they both walked together to the altar, followed by their _friends_ and some curious people who knew the baker and were there to gossip. They reached the altar where the priest was already waiting for them and stood there. Mrs. Lovett seemed to be rather scared but didn't say a word and the old man smiled to them, trying to reassure her.

The ceremony was short, no more than what was needed to make the marriage valid, but it was also quite nice. Mrs. Lovett pronounced her 'I do' high and clear and she felt herself faint again when she heard the same words leaving Sweeney's lips clearly and with determination. When at the end of the ceremony they kissed each other, their lips brushing tenderly, she felt her heart beating fast, like it was the first time they kissed him in their life.

When they finished signing the papers that certificated their union and had received the priest's congratulations, Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett walked out of the church, followed by Toby, who ran after them happy to have _a mother and a father_ at last.

'Mr. Todd, sir...'

Sweeney stopped to look at the man who called for him. It was Anthony with another boy.

'Yes, Anthony?'

'Congratulation Mr. Todd, Mrs. Todd'

Mrs. Lovett smiled proudly when she heard her new name.

'Thank you' replied her and the sailor nodded.

'Mr. Todd, may I have a word with you?'

'Now?' Mrs. Lovett asked with a hint of frustration on her voice 'It is our wedding day!'

'I know Mrs. Todd, but I have something to discuss with your husband...'

She finally nodded and the two men moved apart from her and the boy who was with Anthony.

'Congratulations, my lady' Said the girl in boy's clothes and Mrs. Lovett looked at her in the face. 'I'm glad to see you both happy, madam. Anthony has told me about you and Mr. Todd, how you have helped him and all'

'Thank you, girl'. The older woman smiled. 'By the way, who are you?'

Johanna shrugged.

'How did you realize I am a girl?'

'Ah sweetheart, I'm old enough to recognize a female body although I have to admit that you could have tricked anybody!' The girl smiled 'Anyway, you are prettier than any man could be'.

'Thank you, madam. I'm Johanna Turpin. It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Mrs. Lov... Mrs. Todd'

'Johanna?' Mrs. Lovett mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her hear. 'What? You can't! I mean, how did Anthony help you?'

'He came to the asylum following Mr. Todd's plan and it worked out perfectly well. That is why I wear myself with his clothes. Nobody should know that I'm out. We are travelling to Plymouth tomorrow. We will marry there!'

Mrs. Lovett looked to his husband, talking to the sailor and his face had just the same expression hers should have.

'That is what Anthony wanted to tell your husband...'

'Aw, that is very nice of you to let us know about your plans for the future'. Mrs. Lovett tried to conceal her disconcert. 'Excuse me love, I need a word with my husband'. She moved where the men were and held Sweeney by the arm, pulling him apart. The man left her wife to carry him apart.

'Mr. T!' That is your daughter!' She could see he was in shock.

'I know. Anthony told me. She is beautiful, isn't she?' The man looked at the young girl and the baker placed her hand carefully in her arm, almost stroking him over the fabric of his shirt.

'Yes love, she is...'

'And she has yellow hair like her mother...'

Lucy again. Mrs. Lovett kicked the floor with her new shoes and sighed, shaking him. Nothing was going to ruin her wedding, not even Johanna or the memory of a dead woman.

'Come on love, talk to her if you want. Tell her the truth about her father'.

Sweeney looked at her tenderly and shook his head.

'No Nellie, I can't...'

'Why not?'

'She is not my daughter anymore. I thought I wanted to her and had her by my side, but now that she is standing there, I feel nothing for her'.

Mrs. Lovett was touched by his words and held his hand tightly in hers. The barber looked into her big dark eyes and leaned to kiss her lips. It was the first time he kissed her in public and she blushed, feeling incredibly lucky for having him by her side.

'You are the only woman in my life now, Eleanor Todd...'

Her knees failed and she threw her arms around him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, letting the happy tears ran away freely.

'Aw, Mr. T, that means a lot to me!' She sobbed lightly in his neck, her soft breath sent a shiver through his body and he pushed her apart. She smiled and held his hand, walking together where the young couple was.

'Are you sure about that, love?'

Sweeney nodded, looking dead serious again.

'It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Johanna. Anthony is always talking about you but his words make you no justice'. Sweeny spoke politely but Mrs. Lovett noticed the melancholy in his voice 'I knew your parents long ago'.

'Thank you, Mr. Todd. My pleasure too'. The girl doubted for a moment 'Did you know them? How were they?'

Mrs. Lovett was silent for the first time in her life, contemplating his husband.

'They were nice people and I'm sure they would be very proud of you if they could see you now...'

'Yes love, they were lovely people. I have never met a man as handsome and special as your father...' Mrs. Lovett rested her head in Sweeney's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

'I wish you the best in your new life, Mister Todd'.

'Same to you, Anthony!'

The men shook their hands and Sweeney started to walk away, guiding her new life to their house.

'Take care of the girl, boy!' And come to see us sometime!' Mrs Lovett waved them goodbye.

* * *

_Thank you for reading__ this chapter if you are still there!_

_And now, replies to unsigned:_

_- Sweet Helena: Poor woman, yes..._

_- The Real Mrs. Lovett: Thank you very much for your kind words! You make me blush!! You see, Sweeney feels bad for what he did..._

_- Alba: Gracias pequeña!! Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Todo para ti, ya lo sabes._

_- Emma: Thank you again, love!! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for too long, but here is chapter 18 at last!_

_- Suzie: Not really, he is just… Sweeney!_

_- Angela: I don't know, he is just crazy, me thinks…_

_- SingXtheXsorrow: Thank you very much!! I know Sweeney is OOC, but I enjoy writing him this way!! _


	19. Chapter 19

_I fail, I know it! I had this ready for weeks but I just tend to procrastinate so much that forget about it!! But here you have next chapter… As a late present for Christmas or an early present for New Year!!_

_BTW, I hope you all are having an amazing Christmas Holiday and I wish you the best for year 2010!_

_

* * *

  
_

When they arrived home, Sweeney headed straight to his room upstairs.

'Sweeney…' The woman called him, stretching her arm to him, trying to hold him by the arm 'Where are you going?

'To my room'

'But it is our wedding day!'

'I know!'

'And?' You are not going to sleep up there anymore, aren't you?'

He looked at her harshly, a mess of white and red from her dress and hair, and turned his back to her, disappearing in his rom. Mrs. Lovett didn't know what was wrong now, so she entered her room and seated in her bed to wait. He would come down sooner or later.

Sweeney was brooding upstairs. The day had been much more intense than he had thought it would be. Not only the wedding had been stressful to him but he didn't expect to see Johanna there. Anthony had freed his daughter and brought her to their wedding! He blamed the sailor for that without a reason because he didn't know anything about their relationship but the barber couldn't help feeling dazed, confused and rather empty inside.

_Why didn't he have told her everything?_ All those years longing to see his family and he had lost his opportunity just because of Mrs. Lovett...

The barber left himself fall on his chair and sighed. It was better that way for all of them because he couldn't deny he loved his former landlady and that he hadn't felt anything for Johanna except of numbness...

* * *

It was late when he decides to go back downstairs freezing, hoping to find Mrs. Lovett already sleeping but when he entered what now was also his room, he found her sitting in the bed fully awake and still wearing her wedding dress.

Sweeney looked at her for a moment, a whirlpool of auburn hair, pale skin and white lace all over the bed, and quickly turned his eyes, lowering his head. She didn't say a word and Sweeney turned his back to her, starting to change into his sleeping clothes.

'Mr. T...' She called softly, placing her hand tenderly in his back. He didn't turn to her 'Mr. T, love, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I think you did a very noble thing, love. I'm very grateful, but if you regret it, you can still tell her the truth...'

The barber looked at her and he saw that she really meant what she was saying. He seated by her side in the bed and smiled sadly.

'I don't regret anything Nellie. Is better for all of us to leave things this way...'

'So, you are going to leave her free?'

'We are both starting a new life and I don't feel she is my family anymore'. He looked at her 'But you are...'

She smiled at him.

'Thank you'

He nodded, his eyes still fixed upon her frame.

'Why are you still wearing that dress, Nell?'

'Because it is our wedding night! I thought you... Well... You would like to...' She blushed 'Undress me...'

'Why?'

'Come on Sweeney! It is our wedding night!' She repeated 'We are not going to do it tonight?'

'What?'

'Sex!'

'We fuck almost every night...' He was enjoying the way he pestered her with that silly conversation.

She jumped from the bed and stood in her feet in front of the mirror, taking a last glance at her figure as she started to undo the buttons of her dress, tearing the delicate lace.

'I wish I had never slept with you before...' She muttered under her breath '...At least, you would have wanted me tonight...'

Sweeney stood and placed himself behind her, his hands in her shoulders, calming her down.

'Stop it. You are going to ruin the dress'.

'I don't care anymore! I'm not going to wear it again in my life!'

Sweeney took her hand and kissed her palms.

'Let me do it, you daft woman!'

His fingers moved quickly to her back, undoing her buttons, revealing the flawless skin of her back to the barber. He leaned and placed a kiss in her shoulder. She shivered and he continued going down with his fingers, running them slowly along her back until the dress was done and it felt on the floor in a mess, revealing her undergarments to him.

Sweeney looked at her in the mirror, wearing only her corset and black small panties, smiling like a little girl and sighed.

'Any men would want you if he could see what I have in front of my eyes right now...' He ran his hand along the sides of her body, teasing her with his strokes over her clothes 'But you are mine...'

His eyes were fixed on hers on the mirror and he started to undo the ties of her corset. She shivered when she felt the chilly air of the room caressing her skin as the heavy garment fall on the floor, joining her dress.

Sweeney moved his hand from her hip to one of her breast, cupping it in his hand, squeezing it a little, making her moan hoarsely. He submerged his nose on the mess of auburn curls that her hair was and inhaled her scent, a mixture of her soap and spices and sighed.

'I wish you would have always been mine...'

Mrs. Lovett turned to face him, placing a chatty kiss on his parted lips.

'I have always been your, Sweeney. Since the moment I met you...'

She moved closer to him, their bare chests upon the other.

'I know that, my pet...' He kissed the top of her head, placing his arms around her and lifting her body to place her on their bed, letting himself fall over her '... But I mean in every way...'

Sweeney kissed her hungrily and she moaned again against his mouth, his hand already working on her panties.

'Did you want me too? When we were younger I mean...'

The barber raised his head, staring at her, who was looking at him through heavy eyelids, all flushed.

'I think I did... Maybe not consciously, but my body has always longed for your touch...'

Mrs. Lovett said nothing and finished undressing him eagerly, demanding his body as much as he demanded hers. Sweeney moved all over her body with his lips, discovering every inch of her pale skin, enjoying the touch of the baker and Mrs. Lovett allowed him to do whatever he wanted without a complaint. She was extremely enjoying his attention and she wanted that moment to be a never-ending night.

The woman held him closed, clinging desperately from his neck.

'I love you Sweeney' She murmured in his ear, placing another kiss in his neck. 'Thank you...'

He silenced her with another kiss while his hand caressed her stomach, moving it dangerously slow down between her legs, making her moan...

Another kiss, another caress, another moan...

'I love you too, Nellie'

She opened her legs, allowing the barber to position himself between them, making her tremble with anticipation. Sweeney looked at her and she nodded, letting him know that she was ready too, so he moved slowly, sliding himself carefully inside her body trying not to hurt her, who suddenly looked so delicate and innocent under his weight. Mrs. Lovett moaned when she felt him, raising her hips to match his, letting him reach deeper inside her.

Their love making was slow and decadent for a long time, both realizing how well they fitted into each other and how delightful sex could be when they weren't in a hurry, discovering sex like first time lovers...

They rolled on the bed and Sweeney places Mrs. Lovett on top of him. She smiled and continued moving over him, drops of sweat shining in her slippery skin.

'You are beautiful...'

Mrs. Lovett smiled again, increasing the speed of her movements, his hands digging into the flesh of her hops. Mrs. Lovett leaned over him, her breasts caressing his chest, her fingers entwined in his hair and she kissed him passionately. The barber moved again, pinning her small form beneath his body and the mattress and rocked with her, trusting harder and faster into her as they felt their endings approaching. Their movements improved frantically but still tenderly as they never had been before...

She screamed when the waves of pleasure from her orgasm hit her body, clenching her inner muscles around him, making him finish just seconds after her. Sweeney collapsed on top of her, breathing harder and sweating, until she pressed her hands on his shoulders, making him lay on the bed closer to her.

They remained silently laying there, catching their breath until Mrs. Lovett snuggled up against him, putting her arms around his strong chest. He let the baker did as she wanted, shuddering a little when he felt her soft breath on his skin, moving a little to cover themselves with the blankets. She sighed as she made herself comfortable on his arms again.

'I love you Sweeney.' She murmured in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder 'I will be a good wife...'

He kissed her forehead, his hand moving unconsciously along her back and the other resting on her flat stomach. 'I know, my per'.

'Thank you for everything, Sweeney. I love you...'

He nodded and kissed her tenderly and she remained silently for some minutes, in deep thoughts.

'What is wrong, Nellie?'

'Nothing. Why do you ask?'

'You are rather quiet'.

'I was thinking...' Sweeney was silent, waiting for her to continue. 'About you and I. About the wedding. About our love making tonight...' She doubted, biting her lower lip 'About our new life!'

'We'll do it'

She smiled at him. 'I know that love. I... I am just worried about you...'

'About me? Why?'

'Because you have lost so many things in your life...'

He moved uncomfortably under her. 'I'm fine about that Nellie'

'I know, but I still would do my best. I do not pretend to replace anything, but I want you to love me like you did...'

'You know I can't... I'm a different man now'

She nodded.

'And you were different tonight while we had sex. You were tender and carefully. I enjoyed it although it is not so very you...'

'I can be a gentleman too'

She smiled again and he returned it. 'I know, love'. She moved apart from him, blowing at the candles that were still lighting the room and yawned, curling up by his side again. He held her close to him, still enthralled by her words.

'Sweeney' she mumbled sleepily.

'Ummm?'

'Tell me that this is not another dream and you will be here in the morning...'

'You know I am going to stay'.

'Thank you'

She kissed him again and he felt himself grown hard again due to the heat she radiated and the soft touch of her warm flesh and she noticed it too, laughing.

'Uh! I can see someone wants to play again...'

'Shut up!'

'Fine love'

She moved on the bed, disappearing under the sheets and he felt her mouth closing around his growing erection.

'What the hell do you think you are doing, woman?'

'You told me to shut up, don't you?' Her hot breath so close to him aroused him even more 'Well, this is the only way I can imagine to keep my mouth away from talking...'

'Stop it! I'm tir... Ahhhh!'

He didn't know how she was doing him that time but it felt so good that he grumped when she released him, returning to his side on the bed. Sweeney looked at her in disbelief.

'What?'

'You are not going to leave me this way...'

'You told me to stop, love! Go to sleep. You are tired' Mrs. Lovett smirked in the dark, listening to his raised breathing, knowing he wanted her to finish what she had started. She giggled and he hit her side with his elbow.

'That it is not the way to ask for something, love'.

'Eleanor Todd!' His voice was demanding, making her jump at the sound of her new name. She rolled on the bed, turning her back to him.

'Night, night, love!'

'What the fuck do you think you are doing?'

He was again over her and once again she giggled. He looked harshly at her.

'You are going to finish what you have started...'

'Do you have anything else to add, Mr. T?'

'No!'

'You sure?' Her lips were still curved into a lovely and seductively smile.

'Please?' The words left his mouth awkwardly but she admitted them cheerfully.

'That is a good boy...'

'Yes, yes, now be a dear and finish what you started...'

She was going to argue again but he kissed her before she spoke, taking her hands and moving down between his legs. She rubbed herself with his hip while caressing his manhood.

'You enjoying?'

Sweeney smirked and pushed himself into the woman, that left her head rest on the pillow, completely abandoned to her senses and to him.

They didn't last long that time, passion was just enrapturing themselves. This time, the sex was more like the usual intercourse they were used, but still passionate enough to make them finish at the same time, exhausted in the bed, side by side.

The woman curled up by his side as soon as she had recovered herself and he embraced her.

'Sweeney?'

'Yes?'

'I love you!'

He smiled in the darkness of the room, kissing her hair.

'Go to sleep, my pet...'

* * *

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think of it!!_

_And now, reviews to unsigned:_

_- Alba: Pequeña!! Gracias a ti por ayudarme y por inspirarme para que pueda escribir cositas así! Ya sabes que es todo para ti siempre! Y me alegro de que te guste! Y gracias por aguantarme siempre! :*_

_- Emma: I was shocked too but I didn't want to ruin their relationship… Not for the moment! You'll have to wait and see… Time will tell!! Thank you again and again for your kind words!_

_- Suzie: Thank you very much!!!_

_- Sweet Helena: Yes! *blushes* It was so obvious…_

_- Angela: Nah! He is going to be a good boy for a moment, doesn't he? Mrs. Lovett deserves it too!_

_- Elizabeth Todd: Thank you for your review! Here is more!_


End file.
